DESAPARECIDA
by Luin-fanel
Summary: Chihiro Ogino tiene ya 18 años y ha decidido convertirse en la sacerdotisa del Templo de la Montaña, sin embargo, todo cambiará cuando a su padre le confirmen que ha sido ascendido a vicepresidente y muchas cosas que habían quedado en el olvido, vuelvan de golpe a la vida de Chihiro.
1. 1) Secuestrada

_**DESAPARECIDA**_

SECUESTRADA

-Mamá, ya me voy.

-Cuídate hija, no dejes de pasar al templo de regreso.

-Lo haré mamá.

Chihiro Ogino, estudiante del último año de la preparatoria, con su estilizada figura delgada y su cabello castaño atado en una colita alta salió corriendo de casa con el uniforme de la preparatoria regional a la que asistía, aquella falda café que le daba a las rodillas le acentuaba sus caderas con el tableado, era primavera, así que solo portaba una blusa blanca de manga corta y encima un chaleco de color café con el emblema de su escuela bordado sobre el área de su corazón, aquella chica de mirada inocente solo comenzó a caminar rumbo a la escuela cargando su maletín en la mano derecha observando el paisaje con alegría, habían pasado 8 años desde que se mudara a aquella área en la provincia y se sentía inusualmente animada, finalmente habían ascendido a su padre a vicepresidente del área Este de la compañía en que trabajaba, los esfuerzos de su familia finalmente comenzaban a dar frutos.

-¡CHIHIRO, ESPÉRAME!

-Hola Saya.

Saya Sugiwabara era una de sus compañeras, tenía la cara inusualmente larga, su cabello usualmente suelto, era domado el día de hoy por una diadema de color blanco, no es que tuviera el cabello demasiado largo esta chica, lo usaba justo a los hombros, pero se volvía una maraña a la menor provocación, sus ojos verdes y su cabello negro fueron lo primero en captar la atención de la castaña cuando apenas tenían 10 años de edad, desde entonces habían sido inseparables durante las jornadas escolares, coincidiendo extrañamente en las mismas clases cada año. El mayor problema con Saya eran sus retrasos matinales, jamás, en todo lo que llevaban siendo amigas, había logrado salir a tiempo para no perseguir corriendo a Chihiro por medio pueblo.

-Chihiro… ¿Cómo le fue a tu padre?

-Ayer nos confirmaron la noticia, parece ser que hoy tendrá una celebración en el centro del pueblo, así que tendré que ir ahí después de llegar a la casa.

-Es una lástima, tenía ganas de invitarte a ver una película.

-Lo lamento mucho Saya.

-Chihiro… ¿piensas cambiar de opinión ahora?

-¿Con que?

-¿Cómo que con qué? CON TU FUTURO, ¿CON QUE OTRA COSA?... está bien que leas todas esas cosas religiosas y que vayas a todos los servicios pero… ¿de verdad piensas entrenar para ser la Miko de la Montaña?

-Te lo dije Saya, no me interesa ir a la universidad… el Templo es el lugar donde me siento más segura.

-Podrías estudiar historia, arqueología o algo así, hasta los maestros te lo dijeron, así podrías seguir estudiando mitología y…

-Saya chan, eres mi mejor amiga y aprecio mucho tu preocupación, pero esta es una decisión tomada, mis padres ya han aceptado también, mi lugar en el mundo será el Templo a partir de la próxima semana.

-Ya veo… bien, si no hay forma de convencerte…

Ambas continuaron andando en silencio hasta acomodarse en sus lugares usuales, mañana sería la ceremonia de clausura, Saya sería la que hablara a nombre de la generación dada su excelencia en cuanto al aprendizaje de las asignaturas, después de que les entregaran sus certificados de preparatoria tendrían que separarse, Saya iría a la Universidad de Tokio donde ya había sido aceptada, Chihiro por su parte se mudaría al Templo de la Montaña donde aprendería todo lo posible para llegar a ser la Miko responsable de aquel lugar.

El día transcurrió como normalmente, Chihiro no pudo evitar recordar cuando llegaron a aquel poblado, eran budistas en ese momento, sin embargo, luego de perderse por dos semanas mientras atravesaban un túnel que daba la vuelta a toda la montaña y al bosque, algo había cambiado en su familia, sus padres se habían vuelto más precavidos, la impulsividad que había caracterizado a su padre se había tranquilizado, cosa que lo había hecho más calculador de los riesgos, esa era la principal razón de que hubiera ascendido tan rápido dentro de su empresa. La madre de Chihiro por su parte se había vuelto más responsable de la educación de Chihiro, más observadora también, ahora nada se le pasaba por alto, a veces podía llegar a ser un verdadero fastidio, no había manera de ocultarle nada. En cuanto a Chihiro, bueno, ella no había notado ningún cambio a parte de su repentino interés por la mitología Shinto, sus padres por otro lado le habían comentado en repetidas ocasiones lo orgullosos que estaban de que hubiera comenzado a madurar, se había vuelto más responsable, más perseverante, antes cualquier cambio, cualquier reto la asustaban, como si se tratara de un ratón pequeñito, luego de la mudanza había comenzado a imponerse retos por la mera satisfacción de descubrir de hasta donde era capaz de llegar. Este año no había logrado superar a Saya en los estudios, las matemáticas seguían siendo su talón de Aquiles, aun así, terminar siendo el segundo mejor promedio de la generación no estaba nada mal.

DING DONG DANG DONG

DONG DANG DING DONG

Había sonado al fin el reloj de la escuela anunciando el fin de las clases, Chihiro guardó sus cosas y se despidió de sus compañeras, Saya había tenido que salir con urgencia por una llamada de su casa hacía solo 5 minutos atrás, Chihiro solo se cambió sus zapatos escolares por los zapatos para salir y se dirigió hacia la montaña.

Respirar el aire puro que exhalaban los árboles y el ejercicio de subir los escalones siendo acompañada por la compañía del bosque eran algo que siempre hacia sentir mejor a Chihiro, lo único que le faltaba a aquel lugar, era un río.

-¡Shingo San!

No hubo respuesta, la joven castaña supuso entonces que el monje debía estar al otro lado del templo o abajo haciendo las compras, sonrió para si antes de dirigirse a la capilla de oraciones; dio las gracias por el trabajo nuevo de su padre siguiendo el ritual usual, luego se paró y dio un pequeño paseo por el templo, mentalizándose ante la idea de que aquel sería su nuevo hogar en un par de días y que la vida del templo sería su nueva realidad, casi se sentía a gusto con aquella perspectiva…

-¡Chihiro donno! Qué alegría me da verte por aquí pequeña.

-Shingo San, lo busqué cuando llegué pero no lo había visto.

-Lo lamento, estaba buscando unas cosas en la bodega, pronto tendremos una fiesta en el templo para agradecer al Dios de la Tierra.

-Ya veo, ¿podré ayudarlo a preparar la celebración?

-¡Por supuesto! Como aprendiz del templo me aseguraré de que disfrutes de tus nuevas obligaciones.

-Estoy ansiosa Shingo San.

-¿Tus padres aun se oponen Chihiro donno?

-No, ya no, han comenzado a aceptar mi decisión.

-¿Y tú?

Chihiro lo observó de reojo sin perder de vista la capilla donde había dado gracias hacia un momento, Shingo sabía que Chihiro aun dudaba si realmente ese era el único lugar donde podría encajar, sin embargo, luego de cavilar por un momento sus vivencias de ese año y las cosas que había visto y aprendido, pudo responder.

-Estoy segura Shingo San

-¿Completamente? Sabes que es importante que estés del todo convencida pequeña, tu corazón es piadoso, tu mente está concentrada, pero, si tu alma no está destinada a este lugar, la duda no te abandonará nunca y no podrás dedicarte al templo enteramente.

-Lo sé, Shingo donno…

Algo más tarde Chihiro se despidió, sus padres pensaban ir a festejar y le habían recordado que regresara a una hora adecuada para poder arreglarse, ella bajó despacio los escalones, aquella duda mínima seguía ahí, la joven castaña iba pensando en ello, demasiado concentrada como para notar el auto estacionado frente a la entrada a las escaleras del templo, tan metida dentro de sí misma que no escuchó el motor encenderse cuando ella terminó de bajar y viró con rumbo al pueblo, no fue sino hasta que un brazo enorme la rodeó de la cintura para jalarla que notó que era metida al interior de un vehículo, estaba asustada, su única esperanza eran un par de ojos verdes que se habían abierto de forma inmensa antes de desaparecer detrás de un árbol en el camino hacia el templo, ojalá Saya hubiera tenido tiempo de memorizar el auto y las placas, ojalá que los tipos en el interior del auto no la hubieran visto, ojalá todo fuera un mal sueño.

…

¡Riiiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

-Residencia Ogino, buenas tardes.

_-¿Señora Ogino?_

-Sí, soy yo.

_-Tenemos a su hija._

-¿Co, como dice?

_-Tenemos a su hija, queremos negociar._

-Mi… ¿mi hija?... no, no debe haber un error, mi hija viene para acá, llegará en cualquier momento y…

_-Su hija estaba en el Templo de la Montaña cuando la interceptamos, esto es en serio señora, ahora ponga atención, sabemos que su esposo acaba de ser promovido a una vice presidencia, le daremos hasta el lunes para que reúna un millón de dólares en billetes chicos, la llamaremos ese lunes en la mañana para darle las indicaciones del intercambio y…_

-Espere, por favor, no puedo creerle que tenga a mi hija, esto podría ser una mera estafa.

-_Esperábamos que nos dijera esto señora, se la pasaré en un momento… ¿Mamá?_

-¡CHIHIRO, CARIÑO! ¿ERES TÚ, ESTÁS BIEN?

-_Estoy bien mamá, no me han hecho nada, me tienen atada y con los ojos vendados._

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, el señor Ogino entró con el animo en alto, sin embargo, al ver que nadie se acercaba a la puerta se dirigió hacia la sala donde había escuchado a su mujer hablando con un cierto nerviosismo en la voz, él se asomó solo para ver que su esposa aferraba el teléfono con ambas manos y enormes lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, él no preguntó nada, solo se quedó ahí escuchando mientras volteaba a ver alrededor, ¿Dónde estaba su hija?

-Cariño, no, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, conseguiremos el dinero y…

_-No mamá, no les den dinero, no les den nada, ¿me oyes mamá?... ¡MAMÁ!..._

-¡CHIHIRO!

_-Lamento eso, ya sabe como son los niños de hoy en día, no piensan en las consecuencias de sus actos, por ahora, preocúpese por reunir el dinero y…_

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJA? ¿QUÉ LE HICIERON?

_-Solo le dimos una clase de buenos modales señora, no se preocupe, si quiere volver a ver a su hija con vida y en buen estado junte el dinero y no le diga nada de esto a la policía._

-Espere, ¡ESPERE!

TU TU TU TU TU TU TU TU

La mujer cuarentona de cortos cabellos castaños se derrumbó en ese momento, aun no había notado la presencia de su marido el cual, al comprender la situación, se había congelado en su sitio, despacio, luego de lo que parecieron siglos en esa atmósfera de angustia, el hombre comenzó a moverse despacio hasta sentarse en el sillón al lado de su mujer, sosteniendo su cabeza comenzó a respirar pausadamente para tranquilizarse, la responsabilidad de no sumarse también al miedo de su esposa era su motivación para atravesar rápidamente por lo que estaba comenzando a suceder, despacio, limpiando la única lágrima que había salido de su ojo, sin ver a otro lado que no fuera un punto en la nada, acercó su mano al hombro de su esposa hasta completar un agarre seguro sobre él, había tomado una determinación, debía ser fuerte.

-Yuko, nuestra hija ha muerto.

-No, no digas eso… todavía podemos… todavía podemos…

-No, no cariño, escúchame por favor, tenemos que dar parte a la policía.

-Noooo.

-Sé que esto es duro, pero no podemos pagar el dinero que hayan pedido, sea cual sea la cantidad.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO! Noooooooooo, ellos dijeron que si les pagamos… ellos, ellos nos devolverán a Chihiro, ellos la traerán a salvo, por favor, tenemos que juntar el dinero y no decir nada.

-No, no podemos hacer eso.

-¡ES MI HIJA!

-¡TAMBIÉN ES MI HIJA!... Yuko, por favor, nuestra Chihiro ha muerto, tenemos que avisar a la policía, si logramos ayudar a que atrapen a los secuestradores…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-… ¡TENEMOS QUE HACERLO!... tenemos que hacerlo… o ellos secuestrarán a otra chica inocente y lastimarán a otros.

-Tienen a nuestra pequeña.

-La tienen porque alguien debió enseñarles que esta era una forma fácil de tener dinero, yo se que duele, y no quiero hacerlo, no quiero renunciar a ella… pero piensa que si alguien más hubiera hecho esto, nuestra pequeña no estaría sufriendo ahora… ¿no crees que tengo razón?

…

Todo estaba obscuro, sus muñecas le escocían, justo igual que sus tobillos, sabía que estaba en la parte trasera de un auto, solo no sabía dónde estaba en realidad, se quedó inmóvil por temor a que la golpearan de nuevo, fingiendo que seguía desmayada, su mejilla le ardía como loca, pero no era momento de entrar en pánico, posiblemente estaba frente a sus últimas horas de vida en la tierra, tenía que tener fé en que aparecería una oportunidad para escapar… aun si eso significaba una muerte rápida.

-Oye, ¡sapo! Te dije que levantaras la tienda, no que la dejaras embarrada entre los árboles.

Ese debía ser el jefe, el tipo que había llamado a su casa y amenazado a su madre.

-Vamos sapito sapito, si no puedes algo tan sencillo, tendremos que educarte de nuevo, jejejeje.

-¡No me hables rata! Como si tú pudieras hacerlo mejor.

Sapo era el tipo que la había metido al auto, estaba casi segura que también había sido él quien la golpeara en la cara mientras le pedía a su madre que la abandonaran a su suerte, en cuanto a Rata, sonaba como el tipo que la había amarrado en la parte de atrás del auto.

-¡BASTA LOS DOS! Son un par de animales sin remedio.

-Si tanto les disgusta mi trabajo, podríamos ocultarnos en el taller de la rata.

-¡IDIOTA! No podemos llegar con una niña amarrada al taller del pueblo, ¿sabes cuánto tardarían en encontrarnos ahí?

-Si, además, al sapito parece que le dan miedo los árboles, jejejeje.

-¡Claro que no!… voy por leña, tengo hambre.

-Hasta que usas la cabeza Sapo idiota… ¿y tú qué haces aquí acostado Rata? Vete al auto y vigila a la niña, no sea que escape por incompetencia.

Escapar, como si tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo… ¿la tendría?... no se movió ni siquiera cuando sintió el auto moviéndose porque Rata se estuviera recargando en la puerta, no se movió cuando escuchó como Sapo volvía a discutir con Rata y con el Jefe, simplemente comenzó a rezar, solo necesitaba estar alerta a una oportunidad, una, por pequeña que fuera estaba bien, "Dios de la Montaña, por favor, ayuda a tu cierva a escapar, ayúdame a salir de aquí como sea… Dios del Bosque, ayúdame, cualquier cosa podría servir, por favor… Haku…" ¿quién era Haku?... en realidad, no era la primera vez que se encontraba a si misma incluyendo a un tal Haku en sus oraciones, no sabía quién era, pero el solo invocarlo le ayudaba a serenarse, usualmente cuando lo invocaba, algo salía bien.

…

El viejo auto con el que los Ogino habían llegado a aquel pueblo había sido reemplazado por un modelo más moderno en color gris perla, Ogino Akio había alegado que sería más fácil de limpiar en ese color y que se vería más elegante… tenía razón, sin embargo esa no era la preocupación del matrimonio que subía a toda velocidad.

El auto arrancó, moviéndose rápidamente hasta la entrada del Templo de la Montaña donde se detuvo mientras la marcha seguía funcionando, la puerta del copiloto se abrió, Ogino Yuko estaba por salir cuando de improviso regresó de nuevo con su marido.

-¿Y si nos están observando?

-No te preocupes amor, ya te dije que todo saldrá bien, tendrán que atraparlos, yo iré a la policía y tú…

-Rezaré, rezaré a los dioses para que nuestra pequeña pueda encontrar… paz.

-Si los dioses son realmente benévolos con nosotros y nuestra pequeña, hallarán la forma de devolvérnosla con vida, ya lo verás amor… ahora ve, no pierdas tiempo.

Se dieron un beso, más para tranquilizarse que por dedicarse algo de afecto, ella comenzó a subir las escaleras tan rápido como le fue posible, mientras el automóvil gris volvía a movilizarse, esta vez con rumbo a la comisaría de policías.

…

Era tarde, faltaban un par de horas para que anocheciera, había habido otro pleito entre los secuestradores antes de que decidieran el orden en que vigilarían por si acaso, el primer turno de vigilancia le tocaría a Rata por estúpido, el segundo turno sería para el Jefe, que tendría que estar algo descansado, el último turno lo tomaría el inepto de Sapo, con algo de suerte, podría encargarse a esa hora.

Chihiro estaba atenta, seguía rezando mentalmente, sabía que tenía que ser paciente, así que se mantuvo inmóvil todavía un poco más, escuchó al Jefe y a Sapo entrando a una de las tiendas donde comenzaron a repasar el plan una vez más, harían algunas cosas al día siguiente para convencer a sus padres de conseguir el dinero, estaban discutiendo eso.

Casi una hora después, ambos seguían discutiendo el plan, Sapo era de lento aprendizaje, hasta Chihiro se sabía el plan de memoria para ese momento, estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escuchó un ruido fuera de lugar, la puerta del carro se había abierto, el viento fresco de la tarde entró por ahí, acariciando su piel, se habría sentido reconfortada de no ser porque sabía que Rata estaba vigilando, así que el que había abierto la puerta era…

-Sshhh, no hagas ruido pequeña, tú y yo vamos a divertirnos un rato mientras ellos pelean, no te preocupes, nadie los escuchará, ahora, veamos… hermosos zapatos, pero me gusta más jugar con los pies de las chicas antes de divertirme con ellas ¿sabes?

Chihiro sintió la mano de su captor quitándole los zapatos despacio, luego las calcetas, ya le había acariciado uno de sus muslos en el proceso, estaba inquieta, estaba aterrorizada, no sabía cuánto podría soportar, de lo que estaba segura era que no deseaba eso, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, fue entonces que sintió como le quitaban aquella venda, no podía ver a Rata, solo su silueta, tenía la cara alargada, le faltaba pelo, era flaco, muy flaco, y sus dedos huesudos no dejaban de recorrerle las piernas.

-Hermosos, muy hermosos tus ojos, jejejeje.

-¡No! Por favor no lo haga, máteme si quiere, pero no haga est…ffh…

-Shh, shh, tránquila, no dolerá demasiado, lo prometo, jejejejeje, así, mírame, no hay nada más excitante que los ojos asustados de una…

Estaba siendo amordazada con sus calcetines, no podía ser verdad, lloraba y rogaba una y otra vez, Rata estaba desabotonando su blusa, la había cegado por un momento con un flash inesperado cuando de pronto, sin previo aviso, el aire comenzó a agitarse fuertemente, polvo y hojas rancias volaban hasta meterse dentro del vehículo, algunos animales habían saltado al interior, Rata salió de ahí maldiciendo, el aire se volvió más feroz mientras el Jefe salía también de la tienda, "_HUYE_" escuchó Chihiro, no sabía de quien era esa voz, pero no tardó en obedecer, como pudo, salió del auto y sin prestar atención a nada, comenzó a correr, había tanta tierra que no sabía hacia donde iba, solo seguía la voz "_Corre Chihiro, huye_".

…

_Notas de la Autora:_

Hola de nuevo a todos, antes que nada, mil gracias por llegar hasta el final de este primer capítulo, debo decir que, por un lado, Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi no ha dejado de darme vueltas en la cabeza una y otra y otra vez, posiblemente deje de darme tantísimas vueltas cuando sea capaz de hacer algunos dibujos al respecto, así que, estaré dándoles algo de lata todavía... por otro lado... lo se, el tema del secuestro es un tema muy obscuro y muy pesado, bastante difícil de digerir, sin embargo, la idea surgió después de una noche de sueños extraños, este primer capítulo es justamente el inicio de aquel último sueño que tuve hace dos semanas aproximadamente, más pulido, no lo niego, en el sueño no recuerdo que hubiera tantos diálogos, en todo caso, espero que, a pesar de la temática, encuentren esta historia interesante y tal vez hasta entretenida, cualquier comentario, crítica, tomatazo, lo que sea, será bien recibido por aqui, de antemano, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme, prometo subir cada semana un capítulo nuevo.

SARABA


	2. 2) DIOSES

_**DESAPARECIDA**_

DIOSES

"_De prisa, corre Chihiro"_

Era como una pesadilla, podía ver, pero iba descalza sobre piedras, pasto, ramas y arroyuelos pequeños de primavera mientras el viento se calmaba, estaba amordazada, tenía las manos atadas a la espalda y no sabía a dónde se dirigía, por si fuera poco, Sapo la había visto salir del auto justo a tiempo para dar la voz de alarma, así que además, tenía tres adultos persiguiéndola por el bosque.

-¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN ESTÚPIDO?

-No era mi intención que escapara.

-¿Y TENÍAS QUE TRATAR DE VIOLARLA? ¿ERA NECESARIO ADEMÁS DESATARLE LOS PIES?

-Pe, pero jefe, sabe que si no jugueteo con sus pies, yo no…

-Tus estúpidos fetiches nos van a costar caro, más te vale que la alcancemos pronto o si no…

Corrió más rápido, podía escucharlos, no los veía, pero sabía que ellos a ella si la podían ver, si no se apresuraba, si no encontraba un lugar donde resguardarse…

"_DERECHA"_

Por alguna razón, ella obedeció a la voz que murmuraba en el viento, de un rápido movimiento dio la vuelta a la derecha, despistando por un momento a sus perseguidores.

"_SALTA"_

No supo cómo, pero evitó un hoyo que sus perseguidores no pudieron ver a tiempo, estaba segura de que Sapo había caído en él.

"_CORRE, SIGUE CORRIENDO, IZQUIERDA"_

Una vuelta más, en verdad no sabía dónde estaba, sabía que era el bosque, sabía que la atraparían si no se apresuraba, pero sospechaba que la voz la urgía por otro motivo.

"_DERECHA, ENTRA AL TÚNEL, ENTRA Y NO MIRES ATRÁS"_

Siguió corriendo, dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para evitar chocar contra un guardián de piedra e ingresó a un túnel obscuro, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que era el mismo túnel en el que sus padres y ella se habían perdido el día de la mudanza, ¿Por qué ahí?

"_CORRE, NO PARES, CORRE"_

Aceleró el paso mientras se quitaba las dudas de encima, se apresuró con todas sus fuerzas, estaba por salir cuando escuchó un eco de pasos atrás, les llevaba ventaja, no debía desperdiciarla, entonces salió a una sala de espera, escuchó un tren, todo eso se le hacía extrañamente familiar, no supo porque, solo siguió corriendo.

"_SAL DE AHÍ, CORRE… BRINCA, DERECHA, IZQUIERDA, SALTA, SIGUE CORRIENDO, SUBE LAS ESCALERAS, SUBE Y NO TE DETENGAS"_

Su corazón estaba por explotar, le faltaba el aire, sentía que sus pulmones se quemarían de un momento a otro, siguió corriendo a través del campo y de las enormes piedras de lo que sería el fondo de algún río, subió las escaleras apoyando solo las puntas para ascender más rápido, no lo pensó dos veces para seguir derecho luego de pasar la estatua de una rana, para ese momento, sus perseguidores estaban ya al pie de la escalera, aun no estaba a salvo.

"_CORRE, CORRE, LLEGA AL PUENTE, CRUZA EL PUENTE Y ESTARÁS A SALVO, DATE PRISA, TIENES QUE CRUZAR, LLEGA AL PUENTE, RÁPIDO, MÁS RÁPIDO, NO MIRES ATRÁS, CORRE."_

Chihiro siguió corriendo, la voz ya no le decía que dirección tomar, solo insistía en aquel puente, ¿Cuál puente? No podía ver más que casas y restaurantes abandonados, entonces vio uno que le dio escalofríos, olía delicioso, pero sabía que sería peligroso parar a comer ahí, solo entonces la mordaza se aflojó, escupió sus calcetines y por primera vez desde que había sido apresada, sabía que camino tomar, corrió por entre los edificios, saltó un par de escalones de manera instintiva, ahora estaba segura de que había estado ahí, ella no podía recordarlo, pero su cuerpo si lo hacía.

-¡ALTO AHÍ MOCOSA!

-¡VEN PEQUEÑA, NO TE HAREMOS NADA MALO, VAMOS, DETENTE!

-JEFE, YO DIGO QUE LE LANCEMOS UNAS PIEDRAS Y LA DERRIBEMOS!

¡NO! Solo un poco más, solo un poco más… y entonces, al dar la vuelta en uno de los restaurantes divisó un reloj rojo, sabía que no estaba a salvo, pero estaba cerca, subió corriendo, ya casi no podía más, se obligó a si misma a correr, subió las escaleras a una velocidad que no creyó podría alcanzar con las manos en la espalda, y justo cuando pisó junto al reloj, dio vuelta a su derecha, ahí estaba el puente, un enorme puente rojo que unía aquel pueblo fantasma con un enorme edificio de estilo antiguo de cuyas chimeneas salía humo blanco, por un momento se sintió aliviada, corrió con todas sus fuerzas y cuando ya no pudo más, se arrojó sobre el puente salvando el último tramo y chocando, irremediablemente, contra la puerta de madera roja donde se leía claramente el nombre de aquella casa de baños… ABURAYA.

-¡JEFE, LA ENCONTRÉ!

Chihiro volteó, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus ojos mientras sella se hacía bolita de forma instintiva.

-¡DÉJENME EN PAZ! ¡YA LÁRGUENSE!

-Hasta que haces algo bien Rata… Y TÚ, MALDITA MOCOSA, ¡ESPERA A QUE TE ATRAPE! Ya te encargarás de explicarle a tu madre porque te mandamos en trozos.

Los ojos de la joven se desorbitaron al observar a los dos secuestradores, estaban a punto de poner un pie sobre el puente cuando, de pronto, sin mayor explicación, un dragón chino de blancas escamas, verdes melenas y al menos cinco metros de largo, salió del fondo del acantilado, su manera de moverse en el aire era elegante, las ondulaciones que su cuerpo hacía para mantenerse a flote y subir un poco más eran hipnotizantes, ¿Cómo había salido aquella magnífica criatura de aquel lugar?

-¡JEFE! ¡ESPÉRENME!

-¡CÁLLATE SAPO, REGRESA, REGRESA!

-Jefe, que, ¿qué es ESO?

-Parece un animal, despacio, muévete hacia atrás, despacio, debe ser un truco, solo dame unos segundos para desenmarañarlo.

El dragón acercó su cabeza a los malechores, Sapo estaba pasmado a medio camino entre el reloj rojo y sus compañeros cuando alcanzó a ver algo más, estaba mudo de la impresión, lo único que alcanzó a hacer, fue señalar un punto que bajaba a gran velocidad del edificio, cuando señaló a tierra, se escuchó un fuerte golpe sordo en el piso, el dragón no permitía que la visibilidad fuera completa para los secuestradores, Chihiro por otro lado podía ver a la perfección… frente a ella había caído un samurái de tamaño colosal, tal vez mediría dos metros y medio… ¿de donde había salido ese gigante?

-¿Qué fue eso Sapo?

-Es, es… parecía un…

-¡SAMURAI GIGANTE! ¡CORRAN PAR DE IDIOTAS, CORRAN!

El samurái adelantó al dragón mientras desenvainaba un sable de considerable tamaño, los secuestradores dieron la vuelta y corrieron como locos olvidándose completamente de su presa… el cazador estaba siendo cazado en terreno desconocido.

Jefe corría sin descanso, corría y brincaba escalones conforme los veía, alentado por el miedo proveniente de saber que tras él corría un enorme samurái con una espada bien afilada y con los rugidos de un dragón furioso, debía ser una broma, una pesadilla, pero ya no se detuvo a pensar que estaba sucediendo; Rata por su parte hacía lo imposible por rebasar a su jefe, después de la primer persecución se encontraba sumamente cansado, aun así seguía corriendo, intentando encontrar una salida, al parecer, algún demonio había mandado esos seres para castigarlo por todas las niñas a las que había aterrorizado años atrás; Sapo iba tras ellos, corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, intentando saltar, volteando atrás de vez en cuando solo para darse cuenta que aquellos seres estaban cada vez más cerca, en algún punto, justo antes de llegar a la estatua de la rana de piedra, su pie tropezó con un hoyo en el suelo, cayó irremediablemente y justo en ese momento, el enorme dragón le lanzó una flama de color azul, Sapo se cubrió la cabeza de manera instintiva, lanzando un grito desgarrador.

-¡MI MANO!

Jefe y Rata voltearon sin dejar de correr, la mano de Sapo salió volando por los aires completamente congelada, el enorme Samurai le había dado alcance y estaba a punto de dar el golpe de gracia.

-¡SAPO!

-¡Cállate idiota, sigue corriendo o nos pasará lo mismo!

-¡Pero Jefe…

-¡CÁLLATE Y CORRE, IMBECIL!

Sapo tomó la piedra más cercana, su mano dolía como el mismísimo infierno, aun así, alcanzó a lanzar la piedra a la cabeza del gigante, dándole tiempo a levantarse y seguir corriendo, para su sorpresa, bajo la panza del dragón, al parecer aquella criatura lo daba por muerto y estaba persiguiendo a sus compañeros.

El sol estaba a punto de caer, Sapo corría rumbo al túnel que se veía justo a un lado de la estación de trenes por la que habían entrado cuando se dio cuenta de que sus zapatos estaban empapados, sin dejar de correr volteó al suelo y luego atrás, la enorme rana estaba lanzando agua, aquel lecho de río se estaba inundando a una velocidad alarmante, solo un poco más y cuando el agua ya le llegaba a las rodillas, logró entrar al túnel, escuchó un rugido feroz a su espalda y el miedo lo obligó a correr y no voltear, el túnel estaba obscuro, podía escuchar unos pasos delante suyo corriendo y un pequeño punto de luz se dibujaba al frente, en la distancia.

-¡JEFE, RATA, NO ME DEJEN ATRÁS!

-¡SOLO SIGUE CORRIENDO SAPO ESTÚPIDO!

El agua cubrió la entrada del túnel, el samurái estaba al lado de la estatua de la rana, apretando con impotencia el mango de su sable mientras observaba como el dragón, impaciente y furioso, lanzaba fieros rugidos y flamas azules al lugar donde había habido un túnel sobre un muro de color ocre al atardecer, justo unos segundos antes de que el sol fuera tragado por el creciente mar, y las estrellas comenzaran a brillar en lo alto del cielo.

…

-¿Dónde estoy?

Soltó Chihiro al sentir lágrimas tibias surcando por su rostro, estaba expectante observando mientras la cola del dragón terminaba de doblar la esquina junto al reloj rojo, podía escuchar a sus secuestradores gritando en la distancia, ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación?

ÑYIIIIIIM

Las puertas se abrieron, golpeando a Chihiro en un brazo, se sobó con cuidado mientras se hacía a un lado del camino, seguramente las personas que vivían ahí no la habían visto mientras esperaban a que aquel escándalo cesara… o eso había creído ella.

-¿Es que solo sabes causar problemas?

Chihiro volteó, en el enorme portal había una anciana viéndola con un vestido azul, botas negras y una cabeza de considerable tamaño rematada con un chongo gris platinado… aquella mujer de rostro agrio y nariz aguileña le parecía extrañamente familiar, ¿de dónde se le hacía conocida?

-Anda, ¡levántate y déjate de estupideces! -Ordenó aquella mujer mientras movía su dedo índice como si nada, de pronto, las amarras en las manos de Chihiro se soltaron y cayeron al suelo a la par que la anciana soltaba un suspiro de exasperación.- No recordaba que fueras tan débil.

-¿Me está hablando… a mi?

-POR SUPUESTO QUE TE HABLO A TI… Dioses, es que siempre tiene que llegar con la cabeza llena de aire… LIN, LIN, VEN ACÁ, RÁPIDO.

Detrás de la mujer de edad avanzada y voz enérgica salió una mujer de unos 25 años, delgada, con largos cabellos castaños y cara alargada, su rostro se veía molesto, y sus manos no dejaban de frotarse contra un mandil azul que tenía amarrado sobre su ropa de color rojo… iba descalza.

-¿Si señora?

-Lin, ayuda a esta mocosa a levantarse, hay que llevarla con Kamaji, él sabrá qué hacer.

-¡Es una humana!

-Es Sen, ¿o es que ya olvidaste a esta pequeña revoltosa?

-¿SEN?

¿Sen? ¿Pero que estaba sucediendo? La joven llamada Lin observó con detenimiento a la recién llegada, una mueca de asombro comenzó a formarse en su rostro para dar paso a una enorme sonrisa y esta, a su vez, a un enorme abrazo.

-¡SEN! ¿DÓNDE TE HABÍAS METIDO? Mira nada más como has crecido, tu cabello está tan largo, y tu rostro, se ve tan lindo ahora… ¡vaya, incluso tienes curvas! Es increíble.

-Disculpe, mi nombre no es Sen… es Chihiro.

-¿Cómo? ¿Yubaba Sama?

La anciana ya no les estaba prestando atención, solo veía hacia el reloj rojo, la noche había terminado de caer, los faroles de las calles se estaban iluminando mientras misteriosas sombras deambulaban por las calles, fue justo entonces, justo cuando todas voltearon por completo, que el enorme dragón blanco reapareció, esta vez, al llegar al puente, una misteriosa luz comenzó a salir de él mientras se transformaba en humano, la joven que recién había escapado no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, aquel era un hombre alto y fornido a pesar de estar delgado, su rostro afilado se notaba muy adulto, sus cabellos lacios y negros refulgían a la luz de las farolas, por lo que pudo notar, le llegaba a la cintura y estaba atado solo en las puntas, su tez era pálida y sus ojos eran verdes y rasgados, había algo en él, algo que le había hecho enloquecer el corazón y le había robado el aliento, sus ropas definitivamente eran antiguas, un hakama azul y un haori blanco que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, atado a su cintura con un obi delgado de color púrpura, aquel hombre siguió caminando, ignorando deliberadamente a la anciana, Chihiro no sabía que le estaba gritando la anciana Yubaba, solo se dio cuenta de que él la miraba con preocupación en los ojos y que se detenía enfrente suyo.

-¿Estás bien Chihiro?

-Yo… yo… HAKU

Ella se soltó del abrazo de Lin para saltar a los brazos de aquel hombre, lo abrazó con fuerzas, como si él fuera el remedio a todo, enormes lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras lo sentía abrazarla también y cepillarle el cabello con los dedos.

-GRACIAS, GRACIAS, gracias…

Decía Chihiro una y otra vez sin dejar de llorar, aun estaba llorando cuando él tomó su rostro delicadamente para obligarla a verlo, con delicadeza le abrió los labios y metió algo en su boca, luego le sonrió, Chihiro simplemente comenzó a masticar, sabía a bayas salvajes, se le hizo familiar aquello, demasiado familiar, sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir, a pesar de que la intensidad de su llanto había decrecido notablemente.

-Bien, con esto deberías dejar de desaparecer.

¿Desaparecer?, observó sus manos, estaban un poco traslúcidas, muy ligeramente, sin embargo, no se asustó, respiró profundo y se quedó donde estaba, observando al dragón convertido en hombre notando como dejaba de sonreír para atender a la anciana.

-TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA KOHAKU, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ? Tienes cosas que hacer en la Corte del Rey Dragón del Mar, ¿o me equivoco?

-Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia Yubaba.

-Esta es MI casa, este es MI negocio y TÚ ya no eres parte de él, si no tengo una explicación pronto te recomiendo que te marches o haré sushi contigo.

Lin rió ante aquella última frase, seguramente se había imaginado al dragón envuelto en un largo rollo hecho de algas y arroz, Kohaku estaba a punto de responder cuando unos pasos pesados hicieron eco al otro lado del puente.

Chihiro observó al samurái que había regresado, este comenzó a cruzar el puente con más delicadeza mientras se quitaba el casco con la máscara de demonio revelando a un joven de unos 17 años, de aspecto robusto, cabellos castaños atados al estilo de los antiguos samuráis y ojos azules, este chico se acercó a ella despacio, Kohaku no tardó mucho en hacerse a un lado sin siquiera voltearlo a ver, mientras el chico con aquella pesada armadura arrodillaba una de sus piernas ante Chihiro y la tomaba de un brazo, observándola cuidadosamente.

-¿Estás bien Sen? ¿Te hicieron daño? Tienes morada la mejilla.

-Estoy bien, gracias, pero mi nombre no es…

-¡BOH! ¡MI PEQUEÑO! ¿Estás bien? ¿no te pasó nada?

Chihiro fue hecha a un lado por Yubaba, quien se apresuró a correr hacia el samurái, examinándolo de arriba abajo mientras el joven se sonrojaba notoriamente y se volvía a poner en pie.

-Estoy bien mamá, no te preocupes, solo eran unos humanos cobardes, nada que pudiera hacerme daño.

-Pero saltaste desde tu alcoba y, además…

Chihiro se adelantó hacia el joven, viéndolo hacia arriba a causa de su enorme tamaño, tampoco sabía quién era él, pero tenía la idea de que podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos.

-Muchas gracias Boh kun, estoy bien gracias a que tú y Kohaku aparecieron en el momento indicado, lamento mucho haberles causado problemas.

-No, problemas es mi segundo nombre, no el tuyo, no te preocupes.

Ella hizo una reverencia ante el joven de la armadura, quien de repente hinchó el pecho con orgullo mientras sonreía viendo hacia abajo.

-Por cierto, mi nombre aun no es Sen, mi nombre es Chihiro, espero que podamos vernos de nuevo.

-Cuenta con ello Sen… Chihiro, espero que puedas quedarte más tiempo esta vez.

El gigantón comenzó a caminar mientras era perseguido por su madre dentro de los baños, Kohaku y Chihiro aun los observaban cuando Lin recordó el encargo que tenía, tomó a la joven de la mano y la guío adentro.

-Apresúrate Sen, Chihiro o como te llames, debemos llegar con Kamaji, aun te ves muy pálida por el susto.

La chica solo se dejó hacer mientras observaba asombrada el interior de aquel lugar, algunas mujeres con grandes y alargadas cabezas salían corriendo a su lado con coloridas yukatas o con ropas iguales a las de Lin, todos en sentido contrario, todos trabajando, la casa de baños Aburaya debía abrir sus puertas a los dioses de nuevo.

...

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Hola a todos.

Bueno, pues no pude evitarlo, pensaba subir esto hasta el fin de semana, pero ni hablar ^^Uuy, me ganó la emoción, jejejejejjejeje, debo decir que este cap tuve que leerlo y releerlo un par de veces para hacerle algunas cuantas correcciones, me encantó escribirlo, me emocioné especialmente sacar a Haku y a Boh adolescente finalmente, ya no digamos a Lin y a Yubaba que no la veo como un personaje tan malo, jejejejejeje, pero pues, ni hablar, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y, debo advertir de una vez, había considerado seriamente colocar un ligero lime más adelante pero... no... para eso está "La felicidad del dragón" xD tengo que dejar en paz a estos dos, jajajajajajajjajajja, después de todo, lo más bello de esta pareja siempre ha sido el nivel de inocencia que manejan ^^, en fin, espero que les siga gustando, todavía se vienen un par de cosas más, prometo no escribir una historia demasiado larga... 15 caps a lo mucho, lo juro, jejejejejeje, y pues ya saben, críticas, quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, tomatazos y cuanto se les ocurra, no dejen de postear un review para esta humilde escritora ^^, seguro hasta me ayudan a mejorar la historia.

SARABA


	3. 3)Aburaya

_**DESAPARECIDA**_

ABURAYA

La casa de baños Aburaya era un lugar en verdad inmenso… y por alguna extraña razón, a Chihiro le parecía cálido también, se sentía a gusto mientras pasaban por diversas puertas, escaleras y elevadores, bajando, solo de lejos alcanzó a observar lo que parecían ser dioses y ranas con ropa de trabajo además de otros hombres de cabezas algo grandes utilizando ropas antiguas, su cabeza daba un poco de vueltas al asunto, solo de repente se dio cuenta de que aquellas criaturas se le hacían conocidas porque ya las había visto antes… eran dioses y criaturas de la mitología shinto, si bien no eran idénticas a las deidades de sus libros, eran muy similares, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que las mujeres no eran humanas, eran yunas.

-Necesito que te agaches ahora, no pasarás igual de bien que la última vez, así que agáchate y dóblate lo más que puedas para entrar Chihiro.

La aludida obedeció al notar como de la pared se deslizaba un cuadrado por el que habría pasado sin dificultad a los 10 años, del otro lado se sentía un calor tremendamente agobiante, había un piso de madera, cuando pasaron, Chihiro observó lo que parecían ser bolas de hollín cargando carbones por el suelo de tierra al lado del entarimado… y un extraño hombre con varios brazos moliendo hierbas y sacando cosas de las paredes que resultaban ser cajones de piso a techo.

-KAMAJI, KAMAJI DEJA ESO… tenemos una visita.

-Lin estoy ocupado, déjame en paz.

-Vamos, no seas quisquilloso… es una vieja amiga nuestra.

Aquel hombre parecido a una araña y casi tan calvo como ellas volteó en ese momento, deteniendo por completo lo que estaba haciendo para poderse acercar más a la recién llegada.

-¿Sen? ¿Eres tú? ¡Pero cómo has crecido niña! Mira nada más, casi eres una mujer, ¿Cuándo sucedió todo esto? Aunque te noto pálida niña, ¿y este moretón? ¿qué ha pasado contigo?

-Creo que nos ha olvidado Kamaji… -Comentó la yuna deteniendo la mano de aquel hombre para luego dirigirse a la humana- ¿sabes quienes somos? Digo, ¿además de nuestros nombres?

Chihiro sabía que se dirigían a ella, los observó a ambos por un momento, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordarlos… había sensaciones ahí, pero nada más.

-Lo lamento mucho, creo que estuve aquí alguna vez, tengo la sensación de que ustedes son personas de confianza… pero no logro recordarlos… además, mi nombre no es Sen, es Chihiro.

Lin pateó el objeto más cercano a sus pies, un plato hondo con una cuchara, infló las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda a Chihiro.

-ESTO ES INJUSTO… nosotros recordándote con tanto cariño, preguntándonos si estarías bien con tu familia ¿Y TÚ NI SIQUIERA NOS RECUERDAS? Eres una ingrata, eso es lo que eres, ERES UNA…

-Cálmate Lin, ella no tiene la culpa, es todo a causa de hechizo del túnel.

-¿El túnel?

Tanto Lin como Chihiro estaban desconcertadas, Kamaji se apresuró a hacer una rápida revisión de la humana antes de comenzar a moler algunas hierbas, agregarles agua y embotellarlas, las revolvió una vez más y luego sirvió un trago de aquello en un vasito para sake, se lo pasó a Chihiro dándole la indicación de que bebiera, le sirvió un trago más de aquella pócima acidulada y luego se apresuró a sacar un bol con arroz que alguien le había llevado justo antes de que ellas llegaran.

-¡Cómelo! No sé qué te sucedió, pero debes recuperar tus fuerzas.

-Muchas gracias, lamento importunarlo Kamaji San.

-Nada de San, para mí, eres como una nieta, así que olvida las formalidades.

-Está bien… muchas gracias.

-Ahora bien, Sen… ya sé que no te llamas Sen, tu verdadero nombre es Chihiro, Kohaku me lo dijo hace mucho tiempo… la cosa es que nosotros te conocimos como Sen, te tenemos cariño con ese nombre, permítenos usarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien…

-En cuanto al hechizo del túnel, esa es la conexión entre dos mundos, el mundo humano y el mundo espiritual, muchos humanos han atravesado por ahí en el pasado, algunos han desaparecido, otros murieron aquí, y algunos pocos afortunados lograron regresar, es por eso que el túnel está cimentado con tantos hechizos… aquel que pasa el túnel de ida y regreso al mundo humano, es incapaz de recordar lo que aquí haya vivido, si aprendió algo, la lección lo acompañará por el resto de su vida, cambiándolo para siempre, es una marca de que estuvo aquí… el costo es el olvido, solo así el mundo humano y el mundo espiritual podremos estar en paz y equilibrio, si los humanos pudieran recordarnos cuando vuelven a atravesar el túnel, contarían muchas historias acerca de nosotros… y eso podría ser peligroso, podría desatar una guerra.

Chihiro se limpió el poco arroz que se le había pegado en la cara y devolvió el plato a su sitio sin dejar de pensar en lo explicado por Kamaji, eso explicaría el cambio sufrido por su familia, el tiempo que estuvieron extraviados… y la sensación tan familiar al encontrarse ahí.

-¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso Kamaji? – Preguntó Lin incrédula y dubitativa

-Porque yo se lo conté.

Todos voltearon a la puertita en el muro, Kohaku acababa de entrar al lugar.

-Chihiro, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿ya comiste algo?

-Si, gracias, Kamaji me dio un remedio, ya no me siento cansada y el golpe ha dejado de dolerme.

-Bien, eso me alegra, Lin, Kamaji, no los demoraremos más, no me gustaría que Yubaba se molestara con ustedes por atender a Chihiro.

-¿Y qué pretendes hacer con ella, lagartija? –Dijo Lin en tono libidinoso y viendo al recién llegado con los ojos a medio cerrar.

-Eso es cosa mía Lin, ahora será mejor que regreses a tus labores.

-Tú ya no tienes derecho a ordenarme nada ¿sabes? –Reclamó la yuna con molestia palpable mientras se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba el rostro hacia otro lado.

-Lo lamento, los viejos hábitos son los más difíciles de quitar… Kamaji, volveré después del amanecer.

-Sí, si, estaré aquí, solo no tardes demasiado, quiero dormir.

-Vamos Chihiro, por aquí.

Kohaku la tomó de la mano y el corazón comenzó a correr de nuevo como si ella siguiera escapando de sus perseguidores, la joven fue incapaz de fijarse en la dirección que tomaba o en las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, sus ojos estaban clavados en aquella amplia espalda enfundada de blanco y sus pensamientos se habían detenido al contacto con aquella mano cálida, grande y firme que la guiaba con amabilidad.

En algún momento, el dragón abrió una hermosa puerta de bambú y papel de arroz con decoraciones de bosque en primavera, ingresó con ella y la guió hasta el centro de aquella habitación, la depositó cuidadosamente en un enorme cojín redondo color rosado y luego, sin soltar su mano, comenzó a examinarla minuciosamente, le revisó las manos y los brazos, revisó sus piernas y sus pies… solo la parte que salía de forma natural del final de su falda… por los gestos que hacía aquel hombre, Chihiro dedujo que no estaba complacido, por último le revisó el rostro y pasó sus dedos suavemente por su cuero cabelludo, masajeándolo despacio, había una especie de odio contenido en lo profundo de sus ojos verdes, estaba furioso.

-Tus pies están un poco magullados, y estas líneas en tus muñecas, la piel se caerá si no las curamos pronto… y tu rostro… ¿Cómo pudieron hacerte esto?

-Yo… lo… lo siento.

El joven la volteó a ver sorprendido mientras sostenía delicadamente uno de sus pies con una mano y posaba la otra encima de este.

-No te disculpes, no es tu culpa.

Algo similar a luz dorada comenzó a salir de la palma del oji verde, un calor gratificante comenzó a invadir los pies de la joven descalza, quien notaba con un poco de asombro como sus heridas sanaban en la planta de sus pies hasta dejar solo el polvo del camino. Sus manos fueron las siguientes, aquel joven realizó lo mismo en ellas, sus muñecas le habían estado ardiendo desde que las amarras se soltaran, pero estaba tan impactada con todo aquello, tan llena de información nueva que digerir, que simplemente había ignorado el dolor en sus manos. Por último, Kohaku la tomó por la barbilla, acercándola un poco a su rostro, el corazón volvió a desbocársele, olvidó seguir respirando y sintió sus mejillas arder ante aquel acercamiento, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

-Esto te hará sentir mejor, no te muevas y cierra los ojos.

Ella los cerró esperando avergonzada por algo que nunca llegó, lo que recibió fue un alivio cálido en su mejilla, sintió como se desinflamaba poco a poco su cara hasta volver a la normalidad, suspiró cuando dejó de sentir el contacto de la mano en su barbilla y el calor de aquella otra sobre su rostro, y muy a su pesar, abrió los ojos de nuevo… él seguía ahí, hincado en una de sus rodillas observándola, buscando por si había pasado algún otro golpe por alto.

-Parece que ya está todo bien, eso me alegra… Chihiro, estarás aquí un tiempo, no sé cuánto, en todo caso, siéntete libre de vagar por el lugar, en esa pared hay un armario, podrás encontrar un par de batas, un par de yukatas también, sandalias para tus pies en caso de que decidas salir, cojines y una bata de dormir con la cual arroparte, el cordel de ese lado es para llamar si necesitas algo, un baño, comida, cualquier cosa, también puedes asomarte por esa ventana cuando quieras un poco de aire, la vista da al jardín y…

-Es demasiado costoso… me sentiría mejor si pudiera trabajar aquí… siento… como que aquí debería estar trabajando… en lugar de tener tantas comodidades.

-Esa es la Chihiro que conozco, en todo caso, no debes preocuparte por eso ahora…

El rostro de Kohaku se puso serio de repente, un poco enfadado incluso mientras volteaba la vista hacia la entrada de la habitación.

-El Dios de la Tierra ya ha pagado por todos los servicios para esta habitación, parece que la reservó hoy para ti, así que, no te preocupes, solo descansa.

Lo vio levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta, un temor sin sentido alguno la embargó de inmediato y no pudo evitar alcanzar con su mano una de las largas mangas de aquel haori blanco, deteniendo así al dragón en su retirada.

-¡HAKU!... yo… gracias por curarme… y discúlpame, no sé porque insisto en llamarte Haku cuando tu nombre parece ser Kohaku.

Él se detuvo en ese instante, un brillo extraño se reflejó en sus ojos mientras volteaba y volvía a asumir su posición.

-Dime Chihiro… ¿Cómo piensas que me llamo? No me refiero a como me llamas tú o como me llaman los demás… ¿Cuál crees que es mi nombre completo?

La chica lo observó mientras pensaba… no lograba recordarlo, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, había lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos por la frustración de aquel olvido, entonces lo miró, aquellos ojos verdes eran tan profundos como el océano, tan profundos y vastos, que podría perderse en ellos…

-Nigihiayami… Kohakunushi… como un dios…

-Bien, muy bien. – Respondió el dragón dedicándole una sonrisa sincera, estaba complacido, solo en ese momento terminó de acuclillarse junto a ella. - ¿Puedes recordar algo más?

Ella solo negó con la cabeza luego de hacer un esfuerzo.

-No, lo lamento… tengo la impresión de que estuve aquí antes… de niña… pero nada más…

-Ya veo. –Dejó salir un suspiro mientras terminaba de sentarse en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas descuidadamente, su semblante se veía triste, el corazón se le partiría a Chihiro si no decía algo pronto- ¿En verdad no puedes recordar nada más de mí?

-No… pero… no puedo explicarlo bien… siento… siento que estoy a salvo contigo… como si fuéramos viejos amigos… de hecho… no quiero que te vayas… -Estaba completamente abochornada, eso último se le había salido sin querer, pensó que lo escucharía riendo de ella pero no fue así, el brillo volvió a sus ojos junto con una sonrisa discreta.- ¿Crees que podrías decirme si ya estuve aquí y porque?

-Por supuesto, te contaré, tenemos toda la noche y el hechizo debería comenzar a desaparecer pronto, así que, esto posiblemente estimule tus recuerdos… y no te preocupes, tú puedes seguir llamándome Haku, después de todo, soy tu amigo.

Ambos sonrieron ante aquel último detalle, él sintiéndose feliz y ella, como en un agradable deja vu, por alguna razón, sentía que ya había pasado antes por una situación como esa… con él diciéndole que era su amigo y dándole a entender que sabía algo que ella no recordaba.

El tiempo se pasó volando entre anécdotas, algunas graciosas, otras tristes, otras serias, las últimas le parecieron un poco extrañas a Chihiro, sin embargo, sentía que esas eran las más importantes a recuperar, poco a poco, algunos chispazos de imágenes reaparecieron en su mente, no eran la gran cosa, en realidad, eran confusos, sin embargo eran algo.

-Ahora entiendo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cuando te transformaste en humano allá afuera… cuando vi a la gente de los baños… no estaba asustada, el asombro pasó demasiado rápido, pensé que se debía a que hace tiempo me he dedicado a buscar imágenes, relatos y leyendas de ustedes… ahora veo que no era por eso.

-¿A qué te refieres con buscar imágenes y relatos nuestros?

-Hace 8 años, cuando mis padres y yo nos mudamos aquí, éramos budistas, lo habíamos sido desde siempre, solo de pronto, luego de instalarnos en casa comencé a buscar y a asistir al Templo de la Montaña, me enamoré del shintoísmo, sentía que todos los dioses y espíritus existían, mis padres no tardaron en pensar de forma similar, así que comenzamos a practicar la religión shinto… de hecho… yo iba a mudarme en unos días al Templo de la Montaña.

-¿QUÉ?

-Pensé que ese era mi lugar, el sacerdote del templo no tiene descendientes que puedan hacerse cargo del templo y la religión, hablé con él y aceptó entrenarme para ser una miko del templo, por eso iba a mudarme con él en unos días.

-¿Te ibas a entregar al Dios de la Tierra?... ahora entiendo… será mejor que me vaya.

-¡HAKU!

Esta vez no pudo retenerlo, él se aseguro de salir rápidamente de la habitación, dejándola ahí arrodillada sobre el enorme cojín rosado con una mano recargada en el suelo y la otra extendida hacia la puerta, para cuando Chihiro notó que estaba sola, dejó caer su brazo pesadamente así como su cabeza, algo en todo eso no se sentía bien, entonces se obligó a ponerse en pie y dirigirse hacia el armario oculto en las paredes, lo abrió y acomodó tres enormes cojines para formarse una cama, ni siquiera se preguntó cómo supo la forma de acomodar la cama y la ropa de dormir, simplemente se metió en ella completamente decaída, se volteó sobre su lado izquierdo y cerró los ojos, estaba agotada, antes de dormirse pensó en sus padres y les dedicó su último pensamiento antes de caer rendida, atrapada en los sueños de su pasado.

...

_**Notas de la Autora: **_

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, jejejejejejeje, ha habido algunas explicaciones que espero sean "creíbles"... o más o menos compatibles con las secretas intenciones del maestro Hayao Miyazaki, después de todo, fue él quien dijo en entrevista por ahí, que al salir del túnel, Chihiro no recuerda nada... yo sé, en la mayor parte de los fanfics ella si recuerda y trata de volver, en todo caso, para esta historia me cae perfecto el hechizo del túnel, ya verán porque, por otro lado ¿alguno pensó que Haku estaba celoso? si es así xD, creo que la narrativa de los últimos diálogos cumplió con su cometido xD, en fin, pueden esperar todavía algunas sorpresas y les aviso, habrá algunos capítulos dedicados al mundo humano y otros más dedicados al mundo espiritual, así que ya saben, no solo sabremos de Chihiro, después de todo, esta vez entro sola y después de haber sido secuestrada.

Ya por último, debo dar un agradecimiento enorme a lalaceiamagodness, katiitha, L'Muk (haré lo posible por continuar actualizando una vez por semana, I promise) y Kage no Tori (e puedo jurar que habrá algunas cuantas escenas más con Boh ^^, no pude resistirme a ponerlo como aprendiz de samurai), mil gracias a ustedes, valientes lectores, que han dejado algún comentario a esta historia y a su loca escritora.

SARABA


	4. 4)INCERTIDUMBRE

_**DESAPARECIDA**_

INCERTIDUMBRE

Era ya tarde en la montaña, había algunas farolas iluminando el camino los escalones que conducían al templo, en la capilla principal había una única persona, una mujer que en unas pocas horas había envejecido un par de años, su rostro se había demacrado por la angustia, había encendido algunas velas y varias varas de incienso mientras rezaba, de vez en cuando alguna lágrima surcaba su rostro endurecido por las circunstancias y el clima… así la encontró su esposo cuando fue a buscarla, detrás de él venía un anciano con ropas de monje.

-Yuko, es hora de irnos a casa.

La mujer dio dos aplausos, hizo una reverencia y antes de voltear, se secó los ojos, frente a ella había un hombre alto y algo robusto, de bigote negro y cabello veteado con algunas canas plateadas, no había rastro de su semblante tranquilo y alegre, por el contrario, se le notaba duro y cansado, no era para menos.

-Ya voy cariño… Shingo San, disculpe que sigamos aquí a estas horas de la noche.

-Está bien Yuko, no te preocupes –Contestó el anciano restándole importancia al asunto- yo también estuve haciendo oración, sin embargo, mi corazón está tranquilo, la montaña estuvo furiosa cuando tú llegaste con la noticia, pero se ha calmado, la serenidad regresó al bosque y a la montaña, casi podría asegurarte de que el Dios de la Montaña la tiene a salvo.

-No juegues con nuestros sentimientos Shingo San –Respondió el corpulento hombre de 45 años mientras abrazaba protectoramente a su mujer por los hombros.- No vamos a dar ningún rescate, dimos aviso a la policía, lo más probable es que jamás volvamos a ver a nuestra hija.

-Eso lo sé, y es un sacrificio noble, difícil, pero noble… aun así… tengo la sensación de que Chihiro está en paz… ojalá vuelva, tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en ella al igual que ustedes.

Los compungidos padres asintieron con la cabeza, querían creerle, deseaban creerle, incluso el viento a su alrededor era cálido, parecía que fuera una noche cualquiera, daba la sensación de que, al volver a casa, la encontrarían durmiendo en su habitación de la segunda planta… era una lástima ser consientes de que la verdad era otra.

…

Rata y Sapo se encontraban aterrorizados, recordaban haber perseguido a aquella chica de preparatoria hasta un túnel, recordaban la sensación de estar a punto de atraparla, pero habían salido de vuelta completamente horrorizados y sin la mano izquierda de Sapo, quien había sido amordazado por el jefe con una rama mientras regresaban al campamento donde, luego de noquear a Sapo y obligar a Rata a ayudarle, el Jefe había derramado alcohol en la herida para luego hundirla en la fogata que no había tardado en volver a encender, el dolor había sido tan agudo, que Sapo había despertado al instante, ahora se encontraba conteniendo el llanto mientras Rata le ataba jirones de tela al muñón, asqueado, horrorizado y confuso…

-Jefe, jefecito, de veritas de veritas que debimos llevar a este pobre sapo a un hospital, esto es anti higiénico, es, es…

-¿Quieres callarte Rata? Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿Qué podríamos contestar cuando nos preguntaran que le había sucedido? ¿QUÉ SU MANO DESAPARECIÓ MIENTRAS PERSEGUÍAMOS A UNA REHÉN DE SECUESTRO?

-Pe… pero jefe… su mano… esta no fue la mejor forma de tratarlo… y… y… podría darle gangrena o algo peor, necesita de menos una vacuna anti tetánica, ¿no cree? ¿qué haremos si se enferma y muere?

-Dale esto, es penicilina, debería matar cualquier posible infección.

-Pepepero…

-Y no quiero volverlos a escuchar lo que resta de la noche… ¿ENTENDIDO?

-Si jefe.

Rata tomó a sapo como pudo y lo metió a la casa de campaña mientras el jefe seguía repasando en su mente lo que había pasado una y otra vez, era confuso, era extraño… era como una maldición y él no era de creer en maldiciones… recordó a su madre contándole una extraña historia acerca de la montaña cuando era niño, una historia que le contaba sobre un pasaje oculto entre los árboles que te llevaba con los dioses Shinto, no todos lograban salir de ahí, y los que lo hacían cambiaban, habían sido puestos a prueba por los dioses y habían sobrevivido a las pruebas, claro que, en ese lugar, los pecadores sufrían un infierno y las personas buenas lograban fortalecer su espíritu, solo una vez un pecador había regresado convertido en santo, pero esa era otra historia… estaba seguro de que aquel era el túnel, lo que no entendía era que había pasado ahí, como de perseguir a una jovencita indefensa y maniatada, habían regresado horrorizados, con uno de sus compañeros mutilados… y sin la rehén.

-Esto no tiene pies ni cabeza… solo que ella muriera en el túnel, eso explicaría que la dejáramos ahí, pero… ¿Qué pasa con la mano de este idiota?... algo debió estar ahí, algo lo cortó limpiamente y por eso salimos horrorizados… quizás vimos algo matando a la chica y ese algo nos atacó también… en todo caso, tuvimos suerte de salir de ahí con vida…

Harto de tanto pensar, se levantó un momento y se metió en el auto, escuchar los ronquidos de rata y los lloriqueos ahogados de Sapo no le ayudaban a aclarar su mente, más importante que lo que había pasado… ¿Cómo obligar a los padres de la chica a pagar rescate por una muerta?... aun lo estaba pensando cuando notó la cámara de Rata en el asiento de adelante, la tomó entre sus manos, había una foto colgando de ella, la desprendió y sonrió complacido al verla, ahí estaba su respuesta, lo que le daría tiempo… desparramadas en el asiento habían unas cuantas fotos de Chihiro, en la primera estaba atada de pies y manos, con los ojos vendados y llorando, para la segunda foto, pudo verla sin las calcetas y los calcetines, con las piernas contraídas y la mano de Rata acariciándole una rodilla descaradamente, la última, era la chica con la venda de los ojos a manera de mordaza y la falda arriba… si… eso serviría de momento, podría enviarle las fotos a los padres en dos días para asegurarse de que conseguían el dinero, tal vez el miedo a ver lo que Rata había intentado les hacía abrir los ojos.

…

Risas… risas de dioses ebrios o a punto de estarlo invadían el ambiente, las luces estaban encendidas, la comida abundaba en las mesas, los dioses parecían estar de fiesta, celebrando por poder relajarse un poco, mientras las yunas paseaban por aquí y por allá engalanadas con finos kimonos mientras servían el té o llevaban algo de sake caliente a sus clientes, riendo de sus chistes mientras se tapaban la boca a fin de parecer discretas… él odiaba esos ambientes, pero no sentía ánimos de nada… no estaba seguro de tomar una habitación donde estar solo, pero tampoco quería irse del lugar… no aun… tomó una copa de sake mientras cerraba sus ojos por un momento, oculto en el rincón más oscuro y alejado del área de comida del Aburaya, podía sentirse un poco más relajado, ¿Quién no lo haría con una sexta copa de sake caliente después de todo? Solo de pronto sintió la presencia de alguien más, abrió uno de sus ojos sin mucho ánimo y encontró a un dios de piel pálida parecido a una morsa con piernas de hipopótamo, un sombrero rojo y una bata blanca… impresionante, así que el Dios de la Montaña donde vivía Chihiro podía utilizar ropa de vez en vez.

-¿Qué desea?

El Dios no dijo nada, solo sonrió un poco con los ojos mientras se acercaba la botella de sake y se servía una copa, la bebió despacio antes de sentarse al lado del dragón, este volteó el rostro para disimular su molestia, ¿Por qué de entre todos los dioses se le tenía que acercar ESE precisamente?

-Si quiere saber sobre Chihiro, se encuentra bien, la dejé en la habitación que le preparó, en este momento debería estar durmiendo o tomando un baño.

El Dios de la Montaña sonrió complacido mientras asentía lentamente con la cabeza, entonces comenzó a observar fijamente al pelinegro, pacientemente, lo siguió observando mientras con la mano hacía señas a las yunas de no necesitar nada cuando le ofrecían algo.

-Ya te he dicho como está tu protegida, no necesito hablar de nada más contigo.

Un suspiro fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta, al voltear a ver a su acompañante, Kohaku se dio cuenta de que veía una de las pinturas en la pared, era una hermosa imagen del mar, había peces, dragones, ballenas, delfines, estrellas y otros seres marinos adornando aquel mural, las olas se estremecían, guiando un barco bajo la luz de la luna, Kohaku entendió la pregunta, recargó su cabeza en una mano y su codo sobre la mesa mientras desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado.

-Mandé un mensaje al Rey Dragón del Mar mientras metían a Chihiro a la casa de baños, la respuesta llegó hace poco, el Rey me autoriza a permanecer aquí hasta que termine de arreglar un par de asuntos… aunque… tal vez no haya nada que arreglar en realidad.

Aquella mole de piel y músculos volteó su mirada inquisitiva hacia el dragón de ojos verdes, se veía un poco molesto, sin embargo, el dragón no se inmutó, simplemente hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, poner su cara neutral, la misma que utilizaba con Yubaba cuando era su aprendiz… la misma que usaba con el Rey Dragón del Mar mientras lo asistía como hechicero y consejero.

-Chihiro está a salvo, los hombres que la lastimaron huyeron antes de que les hiciéramos pagar por lo que habían hecho… no parece que me quede nada más por hacer ahora.

El Dios, todo silencioso y apacible soltó otro suspiro, cerró sus ojos con resignación mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza, se levantó, y justo antes de irse, dejó un talismán en la mesa… el dragón lo tomó con extrañeza una vez que su acompañante hubo desaparecido de la sala… era un talismán en blanco, ¿qué demonios quería decirle con eso?

…

-¡Ven aquí Boh! ¡Déjame revisarte! No quisiera enterarme después de que te lastimaste al atacar a esos humanos.

-¡Mamá estoy bien, ya déjame!

El gigante adolecente de cabellos castaños se encontraba junto a su madre en una habitación circular cuyo techo era una cúpula que simulaba el día y la noche, las paredes estaban decoradas todavía con paisajes del bosque, del campo, de la playa y del mar, la enorme cama redonda con dosel seguía ahí, aunque el dosel había desaparecido hacía tiempo, las colchas ya no eran de colores pasteles, sino por el contrario, se veían tonos y figuras más bien serias, geométricos y gretas en colores terracota principalmente, el escritorio, antes desordenado y lleno de cuentos, ahora se encontraba organizado, había tinteros, pinceles, pergaminos y libros de caligrafía, matemáticas, administración y metales, en lugar del sillón que antes fuera siempre tapizado por decenas de cojines, ahora había una mesa baja con solo cuatros cojines mullidos en colores terracota y adornos rojos y dorados, para terminar, en un rincón de la habitación, justo al lado del ropero occidental, había una percha especial de la que colgaba la impresionante armadura de samurái sobre la cual pendía de la pared un juego de repisas en las que se colgaban al menos dos sables, dos kodachis, dos tridentes de mango corto y un sable tan corto, que en manos del gigante seguro parecía un abrecartas. La armadura tenía también una caja a un lado, en ella descansaban dos lanzas de diferentes longitudes con afiladas cuchillas una vara larga y robusta y una cimitarra que, por su tamaño y grosor, era imposible colgar con los sables.

-Estoy bien mamá, soy casi un adulto, no puedes protegerme de todo.

-Pero, pero… solo déjame revisar tu espalda, no podría perdonarme si…

-¡DIJE BASTA!

El biombo con adornos de pájaros trinando sobre un cerezo se vino abajo con el grito del muchacho, el cual se encontraba con una especie de taparrabos mientras intentaba acomodarse un haori blanco que la anciana de vestido azul le había estado jalando con insistencia, el rostro de aquel joven mostraba un sonrojo marcado y sus ojos una profunda furia reprimida. Su madre se levantó del suelo, aquel grito la había tirado por la potencia, sacudió un poco sus ropas y con algunos suaves movimientos de sus manos, hizo reordenarse la habitación.

-Bien, muy bien… no puedo pagarte lecciones privadas para que aprendas a defenderte y luego evitar que salgas a luchar cuando lo creas conveniente… pero… no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti Boh, ¡ERES MI ÚNICO HIJO!

El aludido dejó salir un suspiro sonoro mientras cerraba los ojos, se cerró el haori y tomó el hakama igualmente blanco mientras aun flotaba para poder cubrir sus piernas, ya había tomado otro de color negro más largo que había comenzado a colocarse cuando la mujer se paró frente a él con algunas prendas azules y blancas.

-¿Por qué insistes en ponerte esos trapos? Te verías mejor con esto, vamos, pruébatelos, hazlo por mí.

-Mamá, ya lo hemos discutido, no volveré a ponerme esa ropa extraña.

-Pero la última vez eras aun muy pequeño… además, este no es un traje de marinero con su gorro, es un traje de…

-¡NO!... mamá, por favor… me gusta mi ropa tradicional, es cómoda y los diseños son mejores.

-Pero Boh… este es un traje de adulto, te verás bien en él.

-Me veré bien ridículo… mamá ¡no puedo ir por ahí con ropa occidental y una coleta de honor!... no quedan.

La mujer bufó molesta al observar que el joven sacaba un haori terracota, con bordados blancos al frente, en la espalda se podía observar una parvada de pájaros esmeraldas volando y el obi que había elegido era uno negro, debía admitirlo, se veía bien con eso puesto, pero preferiría verlo con ropas occidentales, se vería más respetable y distinguido.

-Mamá… ¿crees que Sen estará bien de verdad?

-¿Y a que viene esa pregunta?

-¿No lo notaste?, iba descalza, tenía un moretón en la mejilla y sus manos… no se qué tan mal estaban, solo alcancé a notar como sus muñecas tomaban un color escarlata.

-Kohaku debe haberla sanado ya… o Kamaji…

-¿No deberías haberla curado?

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! El Dios de la Montaña me pagó por una habitación con los servicios del establecimiento, no por servicios de curandera o de hechicería.

-La tía Zeniba la habría curado apenas verla en ese estado.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No mamá… olvídalo… voy abajo a tomar algo de comer.

-¿ABAJO? ¿No preferirías que te subieran la comida?

-Tenía años que no veía a Kohaku San mamá… además… tal vez pueda ver a Sen y asegurarme de que está bien.

-Pero, pero…

-Y mañana iré a ver a la tía Zeniba, solo estaré unas horas con ella.

-¡BOH, ESPERA!

La puerta se cerró luego que la pesada cortina roja cayera también, definitivamente había sido más fácil controlar a su pequeño cuando aún era un bebé, Yubaba suspiró con resignación para luego salir a su despacho, la frustración la enfurecía, se aseguraría de desquitarse un poco con el capataz y sus empleados, no necesitaba bajar a absolutamente nada, solo ordenaría comida, contaría sus ganancias y haría que alguien subiera a limpiar el baño de Boh y sus habitaciones.

…

-¡Que disfrute de su baño señor! No se preocupe por nada, yo volveré en un momento por si se le ofrece algo más… Maki, quédate aquí, si el cliente te pide algo que no sepas donde está, búscame en la habitación primavera en el tercer piso.

-Si señora.

Lin se secó las manos en el delantal azul mientras salía corriendo, finalmente tendría un descanso corto luego de atender a aquel Dios del Bosque, por fortuna Maki aprendía rápido, aun era muy pequeña, pero como ayudanta y discípula era fuerte y lo suficientemente inteligente para saber su lugar y hacer las cosas por iniciativa… corrió un poco más, tomó el ascensor y esperó pacientemente antes de internarse en uno de los pasillos dedicado a las habitaciones de los clientes, finalmente había llegado, ahí estaba la puerta de la primavera, tocó despacio, sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta alguna, tocó una vez más y nada.

-¡SEN! ¿ESTAS AQUÍ?

Solo cuando abrió un poco la puerta se dio cuenta de que todo estaba obscuro dentro de aquella habitación. Muerta por la curiosidad, abrió un poco más, fijándose bien en los detalles, auxiliada por la tenue luz de luna que entraba por la ventana, entonces se dio cuenta de que había un bulto que se movía acompasadamente, supuso que sería su vieja amiga.

-¡SEN!

Despacio para no hacer ruido, se acercó aun más, ahí estaba, durmiendo con el rostro triste y ligeramente incómoda, viéndola de ese modo, no había mucha diferencia entre la niña de hacía 8 años y la joven mujer que los visitaba ahora… sonriendo mientras le reacomodaba las cobijas se acercó hasta la ventana y la cerró despacio, después se fue caminando hasta la esquina contraria de la habitación, tomó lo que parecía el marco de una hermosa imagen de una geisha y jaló despacio, revelando un elegante biombo de geishas tocando música bajo un árbol de cerezos en flor, acomodó ahí una palangana con agua, una toalla fresca y un banco acolchado para que la invitada pudiera asearse cuando despertara, acto seguido, salió lentamente de la habitación.

-¡Buenas Noches Señor! ¿Se le ofrece algo?

Dijo al salir y toparse con el enorme Dios de la Montaña, este la observó a ella y posteriormente a la puerta, entonces, hizo un ligero ademan con sus "manos", Lin sonrió un poco antes de voltear de manera inconsciente a la puerta y luego hacia el cliente.

-Ella está descansando ahora señor, ya me he asegurado de que esté cómoda cuando despierte.

El Dios asintió ligeramente antes de voltear hacia el inicio del pasillo, Lin volteó también, notando al instante la sombra de un hombre alto cuyos ojos verdes resplandecían aun en la sombra. La yuna dejó salir un ligero suspiro de fastidio.

-No se preocupe por esa lagartija señor, seguramente aun está decidiendo si hacerla de guardaespaldas o volver a su charco, ¿si hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarlo?

El Dios negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba ver una sonrisa en sus ojos, volteando a la habitación de enfrente y abriendo la puerta para entrar, seguramente no tardaría mucho en bajar a solicitar su regular baño de hierbas, Lin por su parte se dispuso a regresar a la tina donde Maki y el cliente aun la esperaban, dio vuelta, dando la espalda al intruso en el pasillo y continuó caminando despacio mientras se sentía observada.

-Déjala en paz lagartija, sigue durmiendo.

-No pensaba importunarla… solo estoy pensando.

-¡Entonces vete a una tina a pensar! Yubaba estará agradecida de meter la mano en tu bolsillo por una vez.

El aludido arrugó la nariz ante la frase, pero ya no contestó, simplemente esperó a que aquella yuna se alejara lo suficiente para no notarlo caminar hasta el fondo del pasillo y sentarse a hacer guardia junto a la última puerta con las imágenes de la primavera… aun faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer.

...

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

Espero que este cap haya sido del agrado de todos los lectores, empezamos a ver un poco más de que pasó en el mundo humano, pero también que está pasando en el mundo espiritual, quería mostrar algunos conflictos llevándose a cabo y no seguir sobre una sola línea, sino abordar las diferentes cosas que han venido sucediendo luego de la desaparición de Chihiro.

También quiero aprovechar para agradecer a nuestros visitantes al botón de review, lailaceimagodness (me alegra que te siga gustando la historia) y CarolNeko (Espero que te haya gustado ver más a fondo las reacciones de Haku y del Dios de la Tierra ^^, en cuanto a un beso entre estos dos... posiblemente tarde un rato, pero tengo la intención de llegar a él... de hecho tengo la intención de llegar a un poquitín más ^_~) mil gracias, siempre se agradecen los comentarios, todos ellos, y bueno, la próxima semana estará listo el cap 5.

SARABA


	5. 5) Recuerdos

_**DESAPARECIDA**_

RECUERDOS

-¿Qué hora es?... ¿mamá?

La castaña despertó de golpe al notar que no estaba durmiendo en su cama, observó a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que estaba en una habitación oscura, ¿sería de noche?

-Mi cabeza… traigo puesto el uniforme, ¿pero qué…

Se dio cuenta entonces de la tierra en su uniforme escolar, notó sus pies descalzos y sucio, su cabello aun alborotado, su falda un poco rasgada en los bordes, volvió a observar a detalle el lugar, detectando casi al momento un rayo de luz entrando por la unión de la ventana que permanecía cerrada, despacio, se levantó y abrió la ventana, el aroma a flores frescas y a pasto no tardó en embriagarla mientras recibía un saludo cálido por parte del sol, cerró los ojos mientras una brisa suave le acariciaba el rostro, y se recargó sobre el marco de la ventana para disfrutar más de aquel momento de relajación… había sido secuestrada el día anterior, sin embargo lo sentía demasiado lejano.

TOC TOC

-Adelante

Escuchó la puerta corrediza al abrirse y luego de volverse a cerrar, unos pasos tan suaves que casi no hacían ruido alguno, después sintió una presencia a su espalda, la persona que había entrado la estaba observando, ella sin embargo no se atrevía a moverse de donde estaba, era un lugar demasiado placentero.

-Te traje algo de comer, lo dejaré sobre la mesa, Lin te preparó también un poco de agua para que puedas asearte, todo está detrás del biombo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato al reconocer aquella voz, su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, le costaba trabajo respirar y no se atrevía a voltear porque su cuerpo se había congelado al momento, lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir en silencio. Escuchó el tintineo de los platos en una bandeja mientras era colocada sobre una superficie de madera, luego escuchó aquellos pasos dirigirse a la salida y la puerta abriéndose de nuevo.

-¡HAKU!

La puerta se cerró, sintió una extraña tristeza en el pecho y sus ojos cerrarse, negándose a ver aquel festejo de colores que se desplegaba abajo en el jardín, estaba tan absorta en su soledad que se sorprendió por completo al voltear y observar al pelinegro a su lado, mirando por la ventana.

-Pe, pensé que, que te habías marchado.

-… ¿querías algo?

-Bueno… yo… anoche…

-¿Hum?

-… tuve un sueño muy extraño… soñé que mis padres eran cerdos y que yo era una de las yunas limpiando una enorme tina.

-No fue un sueño.

-Eso pensé.

-… -El dragón no respondía, solo se mantenía en pie, luchando entre su necesidad de quedarse y sus pensamientos que le decían que se marchara y la dejara tranquila.

-Anoche te fuiste…demasiado pronto.

-Recordé que tenía pendientes.

-Eso no fue lo que me pareció.

-¿Y qué te pareció entonces?

-… te portas muy frío cuando quieres guardar las apariencias… a pesar de que esa no es tu naturaleza.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio observando el paisaje, sintiendo el sol bañándolos con su calidez y el viento entrando suavemente entre ellos, a pesar de todo, había algo en el aire, una especie de incomodidad, Haku fue el primero en moverse, recargando su espalda contra la pared y quedando de cara al interior de aquella habitación, esperando pacientemente.

-Haku… ¿Cómo nos despedimos? No lo recuerdo.

-¿Qué recuerdas?

-Recuerdo un viaje en tren con kaonashi y Boh convertido en ratón… recuerdo a Yubaba robando mi nombre de un contrato… recuerdo a Lin llevándome comida a la habitación de las yunas antes del amanecer… recuerdo el trabajo de limpieza en las tinas y los pasillos… el cuarto de las calderas con Kamaji contándome historias antiguas, a Boh pidiéndome que me quede a jugar mientras me oculta entre una montaña de cojines… y te recuerdo a ti… evitando que desaparezca, confortándome cerca de los chiqueros, siendo frío conmigo en el elevador, volando sobre el mar perseguido por muñecos de papel, recostado con las cobijas de Kamaji lleno de heridas… esperándome fuera de una granja a punto de amanecer.

-Has recordado mucho en una noche.

-No he podido recordarlo todo, son solo recuerdos aislados, se lo que pasó porque me lo contaste, pero nada más… no recuerdo cómo fue que me encontraste y cómo fue que salí de aquí.

-Son cosas sin importancia.

-No, no lo son… ¿tú trabajabas aquí, verdad?

-Si

-¿Qué haces ahora?

Él volteó su rostro lentamente, encontrándose con unos ojos avellana ávidos por escuchar, llenos de interés mal disimulado, notó entonces un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven frente a él y no pudo evitar sonreír, solo entonces recordó que siempre que estaba con ella, parecía sonrojada, antes lo había atribuido a su edad, llena de energía… ahora… la notaba tímida por alguna razón, volteó de nuevo al interior, concentrándose en el biombo que no había notado la noche anterior, dio un ligero respiro y se aclaró la mente.

-Soy un dragón de río cuyo río fue secado, cuando nos despedimos, te prometí que dejaría este lugar, y lo hice con el tiempo, obligué a mi cuerpo a crecer hasta tomar esta forma, entonces solicité una audiencia con el Rey Dragón del Mar… soy su hechicero y formo parte de sus concejales, al parecer, no hay muchos dragones que logren ser aprendices de una bruja por más de treinta años… además, aquí han pasado al menos quince años desde tu partida.

La joven lo miró sorprendida, decidió que no tenía caso darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto y suspiró al recordar lo siguiente que quería comentar, algo no se sentía bien… algo había faltado y no sabía el que.

-Me prometiste algo más.

-Así es.

-No recuerdo lo que es.

-… come, date un baño y descansa, los recuerdos llegarán a su tiempo, le pediré a Lin que te prepare una tina si lo deseas.

-No, estaré bien así, gracias.

-Bien, entonces me retiro.

-Haku

Volteó de nuevo mientras se preparaba para marcharse, ella ya no lo veía, su mirada se dirigía al exterior, pero la notaba ausente, se acercó solo un poco, manteniendo una distancia segura entre ambos, el recuerdo del enorme abrazo que había recibido hacía solo unas horas lo asaltó repentinamente, retrocedió un paso, no estaba seguro de que hacer ahora.

-¿Necesitas algo más?

-No, es solo que… bueno… -Ella volteó a verlo, por alguna razón, a pesar de sentirse a salvo, se sentía desanimada.- ¿hice algo que te molestara?

-¿Cómo podrías hacer algo para molestarme cuando acabas de llegar?

-No lo sé… anoche te veías animado conversando conmigo… te fuiste de repente… lo lamento, supongo que tener una humana aquí debe ser una carga.

-Los humanos nunca son bien recibidos en el mundo espiritual… los amigos por otra parte, siempre son bienvenidos.

Ella lo miró un poco sorprendida, él le sonrió ligeramente, y solo hasta que ella le devolvió la sonrisa, él rompió el contacto al alejarse hacia la puerta del armario de la pared, tomó algo de ropa y la dejó acomodada sobre el biombo, luego regresó junto a ella que ya lo esperaba completamente erguida junto a la mesa de la comida.

-Haku, yo…

El dragón se acercó más a Chihiro, la notaba realmente nerviosa, jugueteando con los dedos de sus manos y mirando hacia el piso mientras frotaba en un círculo insistente la punta de su pie, aquella actitud le preocupó de sobre manera, ¿sería por causa de lo que había sufrido el día anterior? No supo como preguntarle, la tomó de los brazos con firmeza obligándola a salir de su trance y haciéndola voltear arriba para verlo... la última vez que la había visto no había mucha diferencia de estaturas, ahora sin embargo la notaba bajita, posiblemente llegándole a los hombros, se agachó un poco más al notar que las palabras se le atoraban a la joven en la boca… y se sorprendió al sentir un beso en su mejilla.

-Fuiste tú quien me dijo que hacer para escapar, estoy segura que era tu voz susurrando en mi oído, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero debía agradecerte… uno de esos hombres estaba intentando hacerme… bueno él…

No pudo soportarlo, el recuerdo aterrador de Rata y el auto habían regresado a ella con una vivacidad impresionante, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que se dejaban caer con rapidez por sus mejillas, se sentía avergonzada y sucia de pronto, sabía que no había sido su culpa, era consciente de eso, pero aun así, el solo hecho de sentir de nuevo aquellas manos callosas sobre su piel por el mero recuerdo le hacía daño.

-Chihiro, ¿estás bien?

-Lo siento… creo… que voy a necesitar de ese baño… snif snif… Kamaji va a molestarse… snif snif

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, iré de inmediato… ¿estás segura de que estás bien?

-No… si… estoy bien… no te preocupes… creo que necesito comer un poco… eso es todo… lamento preocuparte.

Por un momento la había notado aterrada, quería abrazarla, quería decirle que todo estaría bien, que él se encargaría de protegerla… pero sería incorrecto… las mikos pertenecían al dios del templo que atendían, los guardianes y los otros espíritus no podían tocarlas…aun así, secó sus lágrimas con sus dedos procurando ser delicado con su roce, si ella se sentía mal necesitaba llorar, lo sabía… pero no le agradaba verla hacerlo.

-Todo estará bien ahora, dame tiempo y encontraré la forma de devolverte a tu mundo.

-¿Los olvidaré de nuevo?

-… probablemente.

-… está bien… supongo que… así deben ser las cosas.

Había amargura en sus palabras, solo entonces, ante aquel vacío en la perspectiva de su futuro logro recordar una promesa de su pasado, formulada con inocencia al final de una escalinata de piedra con una vasta pradera a los pies de la misma, sus manos se negaban a soltar a las de aquel que fuera su mejor amigo, la alegría y la tristeza se mezclaban en una despedida con la esperanza de un reencuentro, y luego el vacío y el frío de su mano al soltarse sin en verdad desearlo para correr donde sus padres… no pudo evitar observar su mano izquierda y luego los ojos de su interlocutor, sentía más lágrimas bajando por sus ojos mientras sus puños se apretaban por la frustración.

-¿Pasa algo Chihiro?

-Me mentiste ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Prometiste que volveríamos a vernos… pero… si yo debo olvidarlos, si no puedo estar aquí, entonces no podríamos vernos de nuevo… ¿no es así?

-Es mejor que me retire ahora, Yubaba se molestará si no tomo una decisión pronto.

-¿Qué decisión?

-Si me quedaré en una habitación… o regreso a mis obligaciones en la corte.

Ninguno dijo nada más, Kohaku solo se apresuró a salir de ahí con la suficiente rapidez para que no pareciera una descortesía, Chihiro por su parte se quedó ahí en la misma posición, observando la puerta ya cerrada con las manos en puño y lágrimas cayendo desde sus ojos, sin saber que sentir o cómo reaccionar.

…

-Sen, ¿no podías hacer esto a una hora más razonable?

-Lo lamento mucho Lin… no deseaba importunarte.

-Está bien, ni lo digas, ahora quítate esa bata y entra al agua.

Ambas estaban en uno de los cuartos de baño con una tina que para la mayoría de los dioses sería pequeña en realidad, los muros tenían pintada una pradera con botones de flores de diferentes colores y tonalidades mientras se dejaba ver el amanecer en el horizonte, era un lugar agradable y silencioso a esa hora.

Lin tenía puesta su ropa de trabajo y se mostraba ligeramente molesta, más para molestar a su amiga que porque en verdad le molestara atenderla aquella mañana, la tina ya estaba llena con un agua agradable y perfumada, el aroma que despedía era dulzón sin llegar a empalagar, Chihiro observó un poco indecisa a la yuna impaciente al otro lado de la tina, con algo de timidez se retiró la bata quedando desnuda y cubriéndose inmediatamente, se sentía incómoda mientras entraba al agua ante la atenta mirada de Lin, quien se acomodó justo detrás de ella mientras sacaba su cabello castaño del agua y tomaba algo de entre sus ropas para mojarlo y comenzar a frotarle el cabello y el cuero cabelludo.

-¿Qué tal se siente el agua?

-Cálida y relajante.

-Es una mezcla especial de Kamaji, relajará tu cuerpo y purificará los golpes que recibiste allá afuera.

-Haku me curó anoche todos los golpes y las cortadas.

-Hmpf, esa lagartija solo hizo que las heridas cerraran, se necesita algo más que magia curativa para purificar los golpes.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Chihiro se dejó hacer mientras sopesaba las palabras de la yuna, había sido golpeada, cortada y molida por la carrera que había pegado la noche anterior, sus muñecas habían sido salvajemente magulladas, era cierto, Kohaku se había encargado de cerrar cada una de esas heridas como si nunca hubieran sucedido pero… aquellas caricias en sus piernas… le habían dejado una sensación más profundamente dolorosa que los golpes, los cortes y las magulladuras juntas.

-Lin, ¿crees que puedas dejarme sola un momento?

-Podría… ¿Por qué razón debería hacerlo?

-Necesito hacer algo.

-Si vas a hacer cosas pervertidas ten por seguro que saldré corriendo, no lo tomes a mal, tu cuerpo se ha desarrollado muy bien pero a mí me gustan los…

-Lin… uno de los sujetos que me perseguían… me tocó demasiado.

-¡Dioses! Sen ¿se lo has dicho a alguien?

-Te los estoy diciendo a ti.

-No tonta, ¿a otra persona a parte de mí?

-… no

-¿Haku lo sabe?

-No creo… ¿Por qué debería?

-Niña, tú de veras que eres lenta… olvidémonos de esa lagartija traidora… ¿solo te tocó o te hizo algo más?

-Solo me tocó… no creo que habría podido escapar si me hubiese hecho algo más.

-¡Oh Sen!... De haberlo sabido antes habría ido con Boh y con la Lagartija para darles su merecido… ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-No le digas a Haku.

-… Sen… las medicinas de Kamaji no hacen milagros ¿sabes? No sé hasta qué punto puedan purificarte de esto, Haku en cambio podría…

-No le digas… por favor… no le digas…

-¡Pero Sen…

No dijo más, podía distinguir las lágrimas del agua, tomó entonces una esponja especial de uno de los gabinetes y se la entregó a la joven humana antes de salir, se quedó ahí sentada, esperando mientras escuchaba el ruido de la esponja raspando piel, suponiendo que cuando volviera a entrar, aquella chica se habría arrancado al menos una capa entera de piel, no podía culparla, lo único que se le ocurrió fue esperar un poco para ir con Kamaji y pedirle consejo.

...

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Y seguimos con esta historia, ¿qué les parece? Chihiro comienza a recordar al fin, sin embargo, ¿recuerda lo que sentía por Haku o solo será la sensación de que le gusta? xD ya lo veremos, así como lo que sucede en el mundo humano, recordemos que esta vez, solo Chihiro logró entrar, así que sus padres deben estar preocupados y buscando una solución a su secuestro... también están los secuestradores, que por supuesto, volverán a salir más adelante.

Gracias a todos los que hayan leído hasta aqui, no olviden dejar sus comentarios en el botoncillo de reviews, créanme, no les llevará mucho tiempo y se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios.

SARABA


	6. 6) INFORMACIÓN

_**DESAPARECIDA**_

INFORMACIÓN

La casa estaba extrañamente silenciosa, Ogino Akio había ido a trabajar a pesar de tener el ánimo por los suelos, su mujer, Ogino Yuko se encontraba en casa, pálida como un cadáver y con el mismo ánimo que un zombie, había algunos agentes de policía dentro de la casa, las patrullas se encontraban a dos cuadras de su casa, dispersas en diferentes áreas para disimular el hecho de estar investigando, habían llegado el día anterior, los habían entrevistado, habían revisado la casa de forma milimétrica, habían salido vestidos de civiles a conversar con los vecinos sobre los Ogino como quien habla del clima, uno de ellos había hablado con Shingo San, a pesar de que incluso habían tratado de seguir las huellas del auto desde las escaleras del templo, no habían conseguido mucho, al parecer los secuestradores habían dado algunas vueltas por el pueblo para despistar a la policía.

-¿Alguno desea más café o un té?

-Así está bien señora Ogino, muchas gracias. –Respondió el más viejo de la unidad, estaban revisando de nuevo sus anotaciones y organizándose para ir al día siguiente a visitar a los amigos de Chihiro, no eran muchos los que acostumbraba frecuentar, tal vez alguno sabría algo, aun así no podían ir a la escuela a preguntarles ahora, era Viernes, la clausura del ciclo escolar debía estarse llevando a cabo en ese preciso momento, tendrían que esperar al fin de semana.

-Señora Ogino, se que ya habíamos preguntado esto con anterioridad, pero, ¿está segura de que nadie sabía que iban a promover a su marido?

-Bueno, ninguno de nuestros conocidos sabían… tiene al menos ocho años que no comentamos sobre suposiciones, ni presumimos sobre cosas que aun no han pasado.

-¿Y su hija? ¿Sabe si comentó de casualidad con algún amigo sobre la posibilidad de que promovieran a su padre?

-No… bueno… no estoy del todo segura… tal vez pero… no, no lo haría.

-¿Quién es la mejor amiga de su hija Señora Ogino? – Preguntó esta vez el oficial más joven del grupo.

-Bueno… déjeme pensar… Sugiwabara Saya… espero que haya podido dar su discurso.

-¿Discurso? –Preguntó el jefe interesado de repente.

-Sí, ella fue el mejor promedio de su generación, si Chihiro no fuera tan mala en matemáticas, ella habría dado el discurso de… de despedida… snif… estaba tan orgullosa de su amiga, ¿sabe? Ella le ayudó a escribir el discurso… el día anterior al secuestro, ellas estaban trabajando sobre el discurso en el comedor… ¡Mi pobre bebé!

El oficial en jefe le dio unas palmadas en el hombro para calmarla un poco, los otros cuatro agentes se encontraban haciendo diferentes cosas mientras prestaban atención a la conversación, fue entonces que escucharon algo deslizarse bajo la puerta y un auto derrapando a toda velocidad, todos salieron disparados a la puerta, los dos más jóvenes se asomaron con discreción por una de las ventanas con pistolas en mano, dispuestos a disparar, con cuidado de usar silenciadores, el jefe Sumire Akira levantó un sobre amarillo cuidadosamente cerrado con un hilo rojo mientras la señora Ogino se asomaba por la puerta para ver si lograba encontrar al tipo que había deslizado aquel sobre… no había nadie.

-Escaparon antes de que pudiéramos darnos cuenta. – Comentó frustrado uno de los jóvenes enfundando su pistola.

-¡Tendo, Lee, manténganse en posición de vigilancia! Los demás vengan conmigo a la mesa, señora Ogino, venga con nosotros por favor.

Los policías rápidamente se situaron en los puestos que se les habían adjudicado, la señora Ogino se sentó al lado del jefe Sumire para ver de cerca el contenido de aquel sobre. Con cuidado y de manera hábil a pesar de usar guantes de látex, aquel hombre experimentado abrió el sobre sin lastimarlo y despacio, extrajo tres fotos del paquete y una hoja doblada a la mitad con un mensaje escrito a base de recortes de palabras del periódico, una de las fotos llamó la atención de la señora Ogino, quien no pudo evitar sollozar al darse cuenta de que era una foto de su hija amordazada, con los ojos abiertos de terror, lágrimas en su rostro, la blusa ligeramente desabotonada y la falda lo suficientemente arriba para dejar al descubierto la extensión total de sus piernas.

-Esto es muy sospechoso, señora, no se preocupe por favor.

-¿Cómo quiere que no me preocupe viendo esto? Mi pobre hija… iba a volverse una Miko señor… iba a formar una familia en el Templo, ahora no podrá hacerlo… han deshonrado a mi pequeña…

-No saque conclusiones adelantadas… solo hay tres fotos, por lo que se puede apreciar no pasó demasiado tiempo entre una y otra foto… posiblemente algo sucedió que no pudieron tomar una secuencia completa… parece desesperado.

-¡MI HIJA!

-¡Cálmese por favor! ¡Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para encontrarla! Señora, confíe en nosotros por favor.

El segundo al mando no tardó en llegar con una taza de té, misma que ofreció con calma y cortesía a la desconsolada mujer mientras esta seguía llorando cada vez más fuerte, de alguna manera logró convencerla de tomar aquella taza de té en pequeños tragos… minutos más tarde la mujer estaba dormida sobre la mesa, hipando un poco por la intensidad del llanto.

-Ryutaro ¿qué le diste?

-Un calmante jefe, ella no debió ver esas fotografías.

-Pero las vio y ese es el punto.

TOC TOC TOC

-Me temo que tendrás que abrir tú Ryutaro, si es el señor Ogino, tú te encargarás de enmendar este desastre.

-A la orden señor.

Ryutaro era un oficial de la policía de unos 45 años de edad, cabello negro con escazas canas, una barbita de candado delgada y excesivamente cuidada, delgado y de estatura promedio, fue él quien abrió la puerta luego de asomarse por la mirilla, para luego dejar entrar a una adolescente de cabellos negros y ojos verdes portando el uniforme escolar que usaba Chihiro el día de su desaparición.

-JEFE, ¿qué hacemos con ella?

-Tráela… ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí pequeña?

Saya observó a aquellos hombres y luego a la madre de su mejor amiga dormida e hipando en la mesa, no era algo normal, se armó de valor y luego de respirar hondo, observó fijamente al hombre de 50 años con cara autoritaria y marcados rasgos varoniles que le había hecho aquella pregunta.

-Soy amiga de Chihiro, ¿ustedes quiénes son?

-Sumire Akira y ellos son…

-Policías, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo notaste?

-Los dos de allá traen armas, los Ogino son pacifistas, y eso los descarta a ustedes como mercenarios.

-Chica lista, ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas?

-No dije mi nombre… Sugiwabara Saya… venía para acá cuando vi un auto saliendo a toda velocidad, pensé en venir a preguntarle a la señora Ogino si también había visto ese auto.

Salvo por el jefe Sumire, el resto de los policías se acercaron a ella ansiosos por interrogarla, Sumire San solo tuvo que dar un golpe con su zapato para que nadie abriera la boca y todos se congelaran.

-Así que, Sugiwabara… ¿tiene información que nos pueda ser de utilidad para encontrar a su amiga?

-Me parece que tengo información incompleta, deben perdonarme por no acudir antes, estaba aterrorizada… yo vi cuando subieron a mi amiga a ese auto… el mismo que iba hoy por la calle a toda velocidad.

…

El baño había sido más relajante de lo esperado, el costo del mismo lo había contemplado luego de llegar a su habitación para vestirse detrás del biombo, frente a un espejo que había permanecido oculto de su vista… sus piernas, sus hombros y aquellas partes de su anatomía que habían sido expuestas a la vista de aquel hombre desalmado se encontraban completamente enrojecidas, sus pies incluso mostraban algunos puntos rojos donde alguna que otra gota de sangre había escapado, la sensación de suciedad no había desaparecido del todo, solo había disminuido, por lo que se sintió horrorizada al notar que no había pantalones en aquel armario que le cubrieran sus piernas en tan deplorable estado, tomó algunas vendas y se apresuró a colocarlas alrededor de ellas para luego ponerse encima aquella prenda extraña que usaban como ropa interior las yunas del lugar… agradecía al menos por eso, estaba segura de que su pecho estaba bien seguro de la vista de cualquier curioso.

-Lin, ¿no sería mejor que me prestaran ropa como la que utilicé la última vez que estuve aquí?

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!... ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría usar esta mierda de ropa de trabajo?

-Preferiría esa ropa que me cubría las piernas… estas yukatas son muy lindas, pero…

-También son largas, nadie se dará cuenta de que te arrancaste la piel como si fueras una serpiente, no te preocupes.

-Pero Lin…

-Además… el Dios de la Montaña quiere hablar contigo.

-… ¿Por qué querría verme?

-No lo sé, solo me dio indicaciones de que quería hablar contigo a solas en su habitación.

-Razón de más para querer usar pantalones.

-Deja de decir estupideces Sen y apresúrate a salir, el Dios de la Montaña acostumbra a dormir a estas horas cuando está aquí descansando.

La chica salió de detrás del biombo justo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, un hombre de cabellos negros con destellos verdes por el sol y ojos de jade estaba asomado por la ranura de la puerta, contemplándola con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, Lin notó como su amiga humana se sonrojaba al momento, volteó con disimulo antes de sonreírle a la joven frente a ella.

-Parece que si te queda… ¿Por qué no das una vuelta? Cuando te presentas ante un Dios por solicitud, debes verte lo más presentable posible ¿sabes? Anda, no seas tímida, solo gira despacio.

La castaña tragó con dificultad mientras sentía su cuerpo comenzar a moverse en contra de su voluntad, consciente de que había un intruso en la puerta bebiéndose su imagen, y no era para menos, traía puesto una yukata en tonos tierra con flores de sakura lilas y rosadas, dispersos por toda la parte baja del mismo mientras en la parte alta, el tono disminuía en un degradado hasta llegar al blanco algodonoso de las nubes, y el obi verde con plateado que llevaba a la cintura no hacía más que acentuar su figura estilizada, cuando terminó de dar la vuelta se desató el cabello como un mero impulso para juguetear nerviosamente con la liga de cabello un momento, aquella liga morada siempre la ayudaba a tranquilizarse, había recordado el origen de la misma mientras caminaba con Lin de regreso a su habitación, había recordado eso y los ojos de Haku mientras caían en el aire antes de comenzar a flotar hacia el Aburaya muchos años atrás.

-Creo que te sienta perfecto, en especial con el haori lila que llevas debajo, creo que la lagartija indiscreta de la puerta piensa igual. –Mencionó lo último en voz más alta y lanzando un guiño a su amiga justo antes de voltear para observar la puerta abrirse por completo para permitir la entrada al dragón de río.

-No era mi intención espiar… aunque… Lin tiene razón… te queda muy bien Chihiro.

-Gra, gracias… -El silencio se inmiscuyó de pronto mientras Chihiro tomaba la liga del cabello entre sus labios antes de cepillarse un poco con los dedos para acomodárselo y atárselo de nuevo en una cola alta…

Kohaku estaba completamente perdido ante la visión de aquella Chihiro a punto de abandonar la adolescencia con el cabello lacio y suelto, casi llegándole a la cintura, era una imagen digna de ser inmortalizada en lienzo, solo de pronto una punzada de celos lo atacó al recordar porque había entrado, el fastidioso Dios de la Montaña había salido de su habitación solo para darle a entender que apresurara a Chihiro.

-Por cierto… el Dios de la Montaña desea que te apresures… tal vez quiera hacerte Miko de una vez. –Y sin decir más salió y cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-¿Qué le pasa? –Preguntó la joven castaña completamente confundida y sorprendida.

-Esta celoso, eso es lo que pasa.

-¿Celoso? ¿Haku?

-Lo escuché hace rato siguiendo a Taro San a una de las habitaciones del agua, al parecer va a hospedarse aquí por algunos días, debe estar celoso porque no te arreglaste para verlo en su habitación.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

-Aun no has recuperado del todo la memoria ¿verdad?

-No… aun me faltan cosas.

-Bueno, aclárame algo… ¿a qué se refería la lagartija con hacerte Miko de una vez?

-… le comenté que no encontraba mi lugar en el mundo… el lugar donde me sentía más a gusto era el Templo de la Montaña… así que me ofrecí para ser Miko del Templo.

-Ahora me explico que esté de tan mal humor.

-¿Me podrías explicar?

-Verás… una Miko debe dedicarse a venerar al Dios de su Templo, supongo que eso lo sabías ¿no?

-Sí, estoy consciente.

-Bien, una miko puede tomar un marido humano si lo desea, siempre que su marido la ayude a llevar el Templo como es debido… sin embargo no puede tomar un marido del mundo de los espíritus a menos que sea el Dios mismo del Templo.

-Ya no comprendo.

-Veras… hubo un tiempo en que los espíritus podíamos "mezclarnos" con los humanos, si un dragón, por ejemplo, perdía el corazón por una mujer humana, podía solicitarla como esposa para que la aldea se la entregara en "sacrificio", sin embargo las Mikos están vedadas. Si tú te vuelves la Miko del Templo de la Montaña, Haku no puede tocarte ni siquiera como amigo.

-¿QUÉ? ¿PORQUÉ NADIE ME DIJO ESO ANTES?

-Porque hace siglos que los humanos solo se mezclan con humanos y los espíritus con espíritus… además, no se suponía que tú fueras a volver por aquí.

-Eso lo sé… gracias por la explicación.

Lin se sobresaltó, había un tono demasiado sombrío en aquel agradecimiento, tal vez la pequeña no recordara todo lo que había pasado, pero era seguro que su corazón aun recordaba el anhelo que había guardado por más de ocho años.

…

-¿Me llamó alteza?

Dijo Chihiro haciendo una reverencia y entrando a la habitación que se encontraba frente a la suya, era muy similar, solo que los paisajes mostraban el verano en lo alto de una montaña, con el sol cayendo, el Dios de la Montaña se encontraba ahí con un sombrero de paja y una túnica blanca y larga que lo cubría por completo, aquella vieja deidad le sonrió con los ojos a la jovencita frente a él y le hizo un ademán para que se acercara hasta quedar técnicamente a centímetros de él, la observó despacio, tomando nota de su crecimiento, tomó aire, y para sorpresa de Chihiro, comenzó a hablarle en suaves susurros cavernosos.

…

-¿Quieres dejar de dar tantas vueltas? ¡Vas a desgastar la madera del suelo!

-Lo lamento Kamaji, es que… ¡argh!

El esclavo de las calderas se rascó la calva cabeza mientras observaba al antiguo alumno de Yubaba dando vueltas de un lado al otro completamente nervioso, frustrado y molesto, había llegado ahí hacía un buen rato y su única explicación había sido "Chihiro está en la habitación del Dios de la Montaña", como si eso explicara por completo la situación, al principio había sido divertido ver aquel guardián de río dando vueltas de un lado al otro todo nervioso, pero para ese momento ya era desesperante y no le permitía dormir.

-Haku, estás demasiado viejo para hacer estos desplantes, debería darte vergüenza.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Suficientes para elegir lo que hago.

-Suficientes para que esto sea ridículo.

El dragón se dejó caer entonces en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, tratando de meditar, Kamaji lanzó algunos gruñidos de molestia justo antes de volver a acomodarse para dormir y taparse, dispuesto a olvidarse del dragón y sus problemas amorosos, ya había tolerado bastante al ser despertado de improviso para preparar agua medicinal de difícil preparación como para encima de todo, soportar los pasos frenéticos y el aura pesada del enfado de un dragón adulto.

-¡Psst! ¡Oye lagartija! –Llamó Lin desde la pequeña puerta oculta en la pared del cuarto de las calderas- Sen acaba de volver a su habitación, pensé que querrías saberlo… y que Kamaji se alegraría de librarse de tu compañía.

-Gracias Lin

El dragón salió volando en el acto, su velocidad había creado algo de viento, el suficiente para desatar el cabello de Lin antes de que esta se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado, Kamaji se volvió hacia ella y asintió a manera de agradecimiento, se sentía realmente fastidiado a aquellas horas de la mañana.

…

Los señores Ogino se encontraban en su hogar junto con Sugiwabara Saya y algunos agentes más de la policía, había algunos equipos de cómputo invadiendo su sala así como un par de antenas especiales para mejorar el servicio de la red, habían visto las fotos horrorizados, habían repasado la información brindada por Saya y habían comenzado a hacer rastreos de todo tipo, se había citado a un retratista de la policía también y el movimiento dentro de la casa se había incrementado.

-Señores Ogino, basados en las fotografías, necesitamos que se preparen para el peor escenario posible… tenemos la sospecha de que su hija ya no está entre nosotros.

Saya ahogó un grito mientras abrazaba a la madre de su mejor amiga, ésta a su vez apretaba con fuerza una de las manos de su esposo, el cual se mostraba lleno de ira controlada.

-Es difícil Sumire San… pero… ayer mi esposa y yo decidimos prepararnos para esto… solo espero que no la hayan hecho sufrir demasiado.

-Tenemos la teoría de que mandaron estas fotos porque no tenían más que demostraran que su hija sigue viva, quiero que entiendan desde este momento, la investigación de los culpables puede tomarnos un par de días más o incluso meses, esperamos avanzar con rapidez gracias a la información aportada por la joven Sugiwabara, a pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos, es posible que mataran accidentalmente a su hija.

-¿Accidentalmente?

-Podría ser que su hija intentara escapar mientras le tomaban las fotos, alguno de los secuestradores la golpeara para mantenerla a raya y el golpe resultara mortal para ella… ha pasado antes, eso lo confirmaremos este fin de semana o cuando logremos dar con los culpables, es necesario que sean fuertes, una vez que los hayamos atrapado, ustedes deberán ir a juicio contra ellos por secuestro, extorsión y posiblemente homicidio culposo, va a ser duro, necesitarán ser fuertes, recen para que nuestras suposiciones sean falsas y estos secuestradores la hayan fotografiado solo para asustarlos y no se hayan atrevido a ir más allá de las simples fotografías.

-Comprendemos eso… Saya chan… nos has ayudado mucho, ¿crees que podrías hacernos un favor?

La joven se limpió las lágrimas sin soltar a la mujer mayor a su lado, no podía hablar, solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Podrías ir al Templo de la Montaña a rezar por nuestra pequeña?

-Lo haré señor… lo haré…

Con cuidado, y justo luego de despedirse, la morena salió despacio y cabizbaja, siendo escoltada por uno de los miembros más jóvenes del equipo, el jefe Sumire solo volteó a observar a los padres dolientes sin comprender que hubieran mandado a una adolescente al Templo, la mujer seguía llorando, esta vez protegida entre los brazos de su alto y robusto marido, el cual, haciendo un esfuerzo por aguantar aquello, respondió a la pregunta silenciosa del jefe de la policía.

-Somos shintoístas por causa de nuestra pequeña… incluso habíamos aceptado el hecho de que se iría a vivir al Templo de la Montaña para formarse como una Miko, la cosa es… que si vamos al Templo a orar por ella… su memoria…

-Comprendo señor, quédense aquí y recen en algún lugar donde puedan sentirse cómodos y concentrados, sería un verdadero milagro que su hija regresara con vida… y sería un acto heroico si gracias a ustedes, logramos desmantelar a un grupo de secuestradores.

-Solo espero que nadie que conozca tenga que pasar también por esto, y que mi niña esté en paz… donde quiera que se encuentre.

-Esperemos que los dioses escuchen sus súplicas Ogino San, esperemos que sean piadosos.

...

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Hola a todos, bueno, pues ahora si, ya sabemos que está pasando en el mundo humano con los padres de Chihiro, se que es cruel y trágico, pero siendo sincera, me parece que los casos reales son aun más crudos y más violentos, por otro lado, ¿qué tendrá que decirle el Dios de la Montaña a Chihiro?

Por cierto, no dejen de mandar sus opiniones, críticas y demases, les juro que el botón de review no muerde.

SARABA


	7. 7) Tú y Yo

_**DESAPARECIDA**_

TÚ Y YO

Nigihiayami Kohakunushi era un dragón adulto cuyo río se había formado cientos de años atrás, él había nacido de sus aguas, se había formado como un dragón durante la época en que espíritus y humanos aun se mezclaban entre sí, su forma humana la había moldeado unos años antes del Gran Repliegue, ya que como espíritu guardián no podría abandonar por completo el mundo de los humanos… perder su río le había quitado su único modo de conectarse con aquel lugar, los años que había pasado al servicio de Yubaba no le habían dado una respuesta sobre como regresar a reclamar lo que le habían arrebatado, encontrarse con Chihiro varios años atrás le había hecho cambiar su resolución, si había ido a dar a la corte del Rey Dragón del Mar era meramente para tener acceso a más información que le diera una pista de cómo regresar al mundo humano, no como guardián, sino como amigo…con algo de suerte como algo más.

Le había tomado algo de tiempo darse cuenta de que su mente y su corazón se mantenían alertas a las necesidades de su amiga humana, había ocasiones en que la escuchaba llamarlo de manera inconsciente, casi siempre cuando alguna pesadilla asolaba a la joven dormida, normalmente lo llamaba cuando se metía en problemas; al principio había sido frustrante, sus poderes no alcanzaban para ayudarla, no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera observarla por medios mágicos en un principio… hacía tal vez dos años había encontrado una forma de manipular sus elementos, viento y agua, para brindarle pistas que la ayudaran a salir de aprietos; una charca que la hiciera desviarse del camino, una ráfaga de aire que le arrebatara algo de las manos, o que le llevara algo que le fuera necesario, un revoloteo de hojas que la detuvieran de seguir andando, una fuerte llovizna que la mantuvieran encerrada y a salvo, una brisa suave que le acariciara las mejillas, un chorro de agua perdido que la golpeara suavemente en el cabello cuando se ponía demasiado terca en algo imposible.

La desesperación de escuchar sus súplicas en su mente el día que había sido secuestrada lo habían hecho reportarse enfermo con su rey para dedicar toda su atención al problema de Chihiro, la observó ayudado por las pocas nubes que volaban ese día en el cielo, ideó un plan desesperado basado en lo poco que podía afectar al mundo humano, y justo antes de que pudiera encontrar una manera de hacerle a ella entender el plan, había visto a aquel hombre despojarla de sus zapatos para tocarla, la furia y la desesperación de él, el terror de ella y su necesidad de ayuda habían sido los ingredientes que fortalecieran la conexión con ella… él siempre había podido escucharla, ella sin embargo no había sido capaz antes de ese momento de desesperación, el dragón aun no se explicaba cómo había sido capaz de mantener la concentración necesaria para viajar desde tan lejos en su forma original, mientras observaba a Chihiro y la guiaba por el bosque y luego por el mundo espiritual, cuando cortó la comunicación con ella para acelerar su vuelo, estaba esperanzado a que ella en su inconsciente recordara el camino al puente… ahora no sabía cómo dirigirse a ella, si el Dios de la Montaña la había dejado escuchar su voz… tal vez ya era una Miko, difícilmente podría volver a ayudarla, el vínculo entre ellos se rompería al momento en que el Dios le diera su bendición para dirigir su Templo.

-Chihiro… ¿puedo pasar?

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose y luego la puerta se corrió, ahí estaba ella, aun con la yukata en terracota y el cabello atado con su liga morada, estaba seria y algo nerviosa por lo que pudo notar el dragón, el hecho de ver como se perdía por unos segundos en su mente y luego brincaba atrás para darle paso le hacían pensar que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Quieres algo de té Haku? ¿Un dulce tal vez? Aun tengo algo de comida y…

-¿Qué sucedió hace rato?

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿Qué sucedió con el Dios de la Montaña?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Es importante

La observó jugueteando con sus dedos y voltear el rostro a otro lado, intentando hablar, se acercó a ella con la intención de calmarla, en el último momento cambió de parecer, solo tomó uno de los mullidos cojines que yacían bajo la mesa y se acomodó en él como restándole importancia a los nervios de la castaña, la observó acercarse a la ventana y tamborilear los dedos en el marco de la misma, la observó jalando una de sus orejas con un poco de angustia, finalmente la observó voltear a verlo mientras se recargaba en el marco de aquella ventana, cabizbaja, con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-Él me habló.

El corazón comenzó a desmoronarse en el pecho del dragón, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para mostrarse tan neutral como hacía con Yubaba y con el Rey Dragón, reprimiendo su impulso de salir corriendo a la habitación de enfrente.

-… ¿Qué te dijo?

-Bueno, él, conversó conmigo largamente, me hizo muchas peguntas, me explicó otras también, me hablo de la vida de las Mikos…

-¿Te dio su bendición?... ¿Te dijo las palabras que te convierten en la Miko de su Templo?

-Tocó mi frente con sus dedos… y liberó mi memoria.

-¿QUÉ?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Al tocar su frente y liberar su memoria también había entrado en su mente, era similar a darle la bendición a una Miko Iluminada, si además le había dicho las palabras…

-Me rechazó.

Se sintió aliviado por unos segundos, solo antes de notar las lágrimas rodando silenciosas por aquel rostro sombrío… esta vez no se contuvo, se levantó en el acto y la abrazó con fuerza, consolándola sin saber la razón, la retuvo ahí entre sus brazos, esperando que ella pudiera continuar.

-Él… él dijo que mi corazón debía pertenecer solo al templo… dijo que mi corazón no era mío y que no podía aceptarme… ¿Qué haré ahora? ¿Qué voy a hacer con mi vida?

-Eso no importa, tendrás tiempo para pensar.

-¡ESO ERA IMPORTANTE PARA MI! … Haku… tú no has estado allá, no hay cabida para mí en ese mundo, ¿qué se supone que haga ahora?

-Eres demasiado joven, se paciente, siempre has podido salir de cualquier problema, encontrarás una solución… confío en que encontrarás un lugar donde encajes.

Se quedaron así un poco más, ella apoyó sus manos contra el pecho del dragón, aferrándose de manera inconsciente a la ropa blanca que lo cubría, acelerando el corazón de aquel hombre con ese simple gesto.

Paciencia, autocontrol, tuvo que hacer acopio de ambos para no besarla y decirle cuan agradecido se sentía, no tuvo que hacerlo, tampoco tuvo que esperar demasiado para sentirla voltear arriba y encararlo con una duda en sus ojos.

-Dijo algo más Haku… dijo que mi vínculo contigo era demasiado fuerte… y que no deseaba romperlo… ¿a qué se refiere con eso?

-Me tomó tiempo aprender esto Chihiro… tú no te dabas cuenta… pero cada vez que me llamabas, yo podía escucharte… aprendí una forma de cuidarte desde aquí, con demasiadas limitaciones, no lograba hacerte escuchar mi voz por más que lo intentaba, no encontraba una forma para ir a verte, pero seguía buscando la manera, mientras el vínculo se mantuviera, existía una oportunidad… si el Dios de la Montaña te hubiera dado su bendición y te hubiera convertido en Miko, yo ya no habría logrado escucharte, no habría vuelto a verte y toda posibilidad de ir a tu mundo y encontrarte se habría venido abajo.

-Cuando prometiste que volveríamos a vernos…

-Te estaba prometiendo buscar una forma para cruzar… sin un río al cual proteger, no hay forma de que pueda estar ahí.

-¿Por qué tardaste tantos años en poder hacerme escucharte?

-No estoy seguro.

Estaba avergonzado por no poder darle una respuesta, estaba sorprendido al notar la intensidad con que los ojos de ella lo veían, estaba inseguro, porque de repente ella lo había jalado con fuerza y había cerrado los ojos mientras acercaba su rostro más allá de lo usual… estaba agradecido por sentir aquellos labios femeninos en la comisura de sus propios labios, cerró los ojos también, moviéndose apenas lo suficiente para devolverle aquel beso, sintiéndola temblando un poco, consciente del bombeo acelerado de su propio corazón, estaba un poco mareado por la situación, sentía escalofríos en las yemas de sus dedos y electricidad picándole la palma de la mano con que había comenzado a acariciar aquel rostro que siempre le había parecido dulce.

Tardaron un poco en separarse, ambos estaban sonrojados, ambos estaban completamente conscientes de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, cualquier rastro de duda había quedado atrás.

El tiempo se detuvo mientras se abrazaban, sin verse el uno al otro, solo sintiendo su cercanía, aspirando el aroma del otro, tranquilizándose en el calor del otro, "Quédate conmigo" exclamaron al mismo tiempo, el dragón se sorprendió al darse cuenta de aquello, volteó a verla, sin creerse lo que había escuchado, pensando que era solo su corazón encaprichado haciéndole una broma, sin embargo, al verla mirándolo directamente con sorpresa y aquella súplica en lo profundo de sus ojos, no pudo más que convencerse de que había sido completamente real.

-Chihiro…

-Haku…

Rieron un poco ante la coincidencia, para luego volver a besarse con algo de timidez, todo parecía estar bien, todo estaba en calma, por primera vez desde que se hubieran reencontrado estaban conscientes de que tan unidos estaban, solo en ese momento Chihiro comprendió completamente las palabras del Dios de la Montaña.

-Quédate conmigo Chihiro, quédate a mi lado para siempre.

-Haku…

-Quédate conmigo, no importa en qué mundo desees estar, yo te seguiré, permíteme ser tu lugar en el mundo, permíteme ser tu razón de vivir como tú has sido la mía por tantos años.

-Haku yo… quiero estar contigo… quiero estar a tu lado… solo no sé… dame tiempo, por favor, necesito pensar.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas pensar? Yo, te daré el tiempo, todo el tiempo que necesites, solo…

-Solo dame tiempo… si vas a seguirme, entonces déjame pensar que haré con nuestras vidas… si volvemos a mi mundo no sé que podríamos hacer allá para vivir… si nos quedamos aquí… mis padres…

El dragón comprendió al momento, le dio un último abrazo, la besó con pasión y gratitud en los labios y luego se dirigió a la puerta, jamás, en toda su larga existencia, había sentido una mayor urgencia por obtener información, necesitaba estar preparado, necesitaba encontrar la forma de convertirse en humano… o de convertir a Chihiro en espíritu… cualquier decisión que ella tomara los afectaría a ambos, y él estaba consciente también de que ninguno podría sobrevivir por mucho tiempo en el mundo del otro sin antes hacer algo al respecto.

-Chihiro… me iré de la casa de baños por un tiempo, piensa bien lo que haremos, cualquier decisión que tomes, me aseguraré de estar preparado, irnos o quedarnos, ambos traerán consecuencias serias, debo estar preparado por los dos.

-¿Cuándo volverás?

-Cuando hayas tomado una resolución, solo piensa en mí, concéntrate en mí con todas tus fuerzas, yo volveré a ti.

-Pero, ¿y si no has encontrado una respuesta?

-Me aseguraré de hacértelo saber, confía en mí. –Dijo entregándole un amuleto antes de abrir la puerta y salir de la habitación.

-¡Haku!

Estaba casi completamente fuera del cuarto cuando la escuchó llamarlo demasiado cerca, al voltear la encontró atrás de él, sonrojada y con el cabello suelto, ella hizo un ligero ademán de abrazarlo y él volteó al momento para recibirla entre sus brazos, la sintió dándole algunos besos por todo el rostro hasta detenerse en sus labios, aquello era una despedida, había algo más, sintió la mano derecha de ella recorrerle uno de sus brazos mientras lo obligaba a despegar su mano izquierda de su cuerpo, depositando algo en su palma, cuando se separaron de nuevo, él observó con sorpresa una cálida liga tejida de un color morado brillante, no podía aceptarlo, no debía aceptarlo.

-Llévala contigo por favor, tengo la sospecha de que te traerá suerte.

-Pero esto… Zeniba la tejió para mantenerte a salvo.

-Lo sé, aun así, quiero que la tengas mientras buscas, prométeme que no me dejarás esperando demasiado tiempo.

¿Cómo negarse? No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo le iba a tomar encontrar la información que buscaba, y no estaba seguro de cuan perjudicial sería para Chihiro estar alejada de aquella liga de cabello encantada… tampoco pudo decirle nada de esto a la joven de ojos castaños que lo miraba suplicante mientras apretaba su mano entre las de ella para mantenerla cerrada y con el regalo dentro.

-Bien, pero te la devolveré en cuanto vuelva.

-Gracias Kohaku.

Un beso más, tan fugaz como un parpadeo y el dragón salió de la habitación, perdiéndose en el pasillo mientras la castaña cerraba la puerta corrediza con el corazón en las manos, dejándose caer de espaldas a la puerta mientras normalizaba su respiración para calmar a su corazón, justo en ese momento abrió su mano izquierda, examinando el talismán de madera que le había entregado el dragón.

-"Chihiro" –Leyó la castaña en la pequeña tablilla para comprender pocos segundos después, mientras sentía las lágrimas asomarse por sus ojos - ¡Oh, Haku! Te preocupé demasiado esta vez.

Acercando el amuleto a su corazón con ambas manos respiró profundamente sin moverse de su sitio, tendría que meditar, tendría que tomar una decisión… tendría que pedir ayuda.

...

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

Hola de nuevo:

Bueno, pues aqui tenemos nuestro cap semanal, espero que haya sido de su agrado, ¿que opinan? xD ya cayeron esos dos, muajajajajajajajajjaja, pero... ¿como cuanto creen que tarde Kohaku en volver? digo, ya buscó bastantes años y no encontró nada, ¿lo logrará esta vez? esperemos que si, por cierto que este es, hasta el momento, mi capítulo favorito... a pesar de estar algo tristón, no se, me encanta, parece que tuvieran una nube negra asomando a la ventana retirándose poco a poquito, pero sin dejarlos del todo... es mi opinión, por supuesto, nada más.

Por cierto, a esas valientes personas que han hecho contacto con el botón de review, mil y un gracias ^^, katiitha, espero que este episodio te haya gustado,el próximo fin de semana habrá uno nuevo, lo prometo ^^; 0-Luna Love-0, muchas gracias por tu comentario, y tienes toda la razón, si el Dios de la Montaña la convierte en Miko, Haku se nos muere xD, jajajajjaja, pobre dragón, en fin, ya le pusimos remedio, no me perdonaría matar a Kohaku, es que es taaaaaaan... ay no sé, pero me encanta ese chicuelo, jajajajjajaja, y pues, exactamente de que hablaron Chihiro y el Dios, me temo que no me quisieron decir, fue conferencia a puerta cerrada xD, de los padres de Chihiro sabremos más el próximo episodio, no podemos dejarlos en el aire con semejante problema, espero que te guste el próximo cap, te adelanto que será un poco policíaco así que, prepárate.

Bueno, ahora si, me retiro, y ya sea que les haya gustado, disgustado o le hayan encontrado fallas a este humilde episodio, no dejen de anotarlo en el botón de review, se los agradeceré inmensamente.

SARABA


	8. 8) PLANES

_**DESAPARECIDA**_

PLANES

Saya Sugiwabara se encontraba observando desde su casa con unos binoculares de reciente adquisición, muy a pesar de sus padres, aun no se había mudado a Tokio para su ingreso a la universidad, por el contrario, había hecho un par de llamadas para solicitar un permiso de llegar un poco después por asuntos familiares, dadas sus notas tan altas y su atención de llamar al rector, a algunos maestros y otras personas importantes dentro de la universidad, se le había extendido un permiso especial a condición de reponer sus clases una vez hubiera ingresado al colegio, ella aceptó, sentía la necesidad de ayudar a la familia de su amiga, después de todo, aquel lunes por la mañana, la señora Ogino había recibido al fin otra llamada amenazante… tanto Saya como la policía habían estado en casa de los Ogino aquella mañana tomando el desayuno cuando todo sucedió, se había dejado pactado donde se realizaría la entrega del dinero y donde podrían encontrar a Chihiro… sin embargo… algo no olía bien en todo esto.

-Vamos, vamos… salgan de ahí ratas pestilentes…

Solo de pronto, la escena de hacía unas horas volvió a pasar por su cabeza como un video o una pesadilla, si al menos pudiera ser más útil que las últimas dos veces…

…

_Casa de los Ogino. 6:00 a.m._

_Akio Ogino estaba por salir al trabajo como había estado procurando, más para mantener las apariencias que por estar interesado realmente en su trabajo en ese momento, el jefe de policía Sumire se encontraba junto con otros miembros de su grupo en la sala tomando un café, había dos guardias observando por las ventanas con poco interés, esta vez se trataba de agentes veteranos; Saya preparaba lo que parecían Hot cakes mientras Yuko Okino permanecía demacrada junto al teléfono, todo estaba en completo silencio salvo por la mantequilla repiqueteando en la sartén cada vez que Saya depositaba un poco de masa para cocerla._

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

_-¿HOLA?_

_El mundo se detuvo en el momento en el que el teléfono sonó, comenzó de nuevo su marcha cuando la señora Ogino descolgó el teléfono con aprehensión en la voz a una señal del jefe de la policía, Akio no tardó en regresar corriendo sin importarle traer los zapatos del trabajo ya puestos, el jefe de la policía se mostraba atento a un aparato que estaba conectado al teléfono, Saya se quedó congelada y atenta a la conversación sin darse cuenta de que el hot cake se le quemaba en la parrilla, el segundo al mando de la policía, Ryutaro, se apresuró a sacar una libreta para pasársela a la señora Ogino mientras él tomaba otra donde tomar nota de lo que le decían, y la computadora con la que los más jóvenes habían estado archivando pistas y testimonios, se encontraba ahora rastreando el origen de aquella llamada, todo dependía de Yuko, habían estado repasando un plan todo el fin de semana para poder rastrearlos y conseguir algo de información sobre la joven secuestrada… ahora todo el entrenamiento sería puesto a prueba._

_-__Señora Ogino, espero no estemos interrumpiendo su desayuno._

_-¿Cómo está mi hija? ¡quiero hablar con ella!_

_-Vamos, vamos, todo a su tiempo, su hija está bien._

_-Quiero hablar con ella, por favor._

_-Ya le dije, su hija está bien, está durmiendo, ¡no querrá que despierte a su angelito! ¿cierto?_

_-Por favor… necesito escucharla._

_-¿Tienen el dinero?_

_-Si, si… lo juntamos apenas… le daremos todo, pero déjeme…_

_-Llevarán el dinero al parque abandonado que está al otro lado del pueblo, escúcheme bien, deben dividir el dinero en tres montones, coloquen los tres en bolsas de papel y amárrenlos con un listón rojo, ¿está comprendiendo?_

_-Si, si, tres montones en bolsas de papel._

_-Muy bien señora, deberá ir usted sola a medio día, colocará uno de los paquetes dentro del bote de basura con la cabeza del panda, otro de los paquetes deberá acomodarlo dentro de la resbaladilla de piedra, el último lo depositará en una canasta que está escondida entre los setos de flores de la entrada norte del parque… ¿está comprendiendo todo?_

_-Si señor, si, lo tengo todo… en el parque a medio día… ¡mi hija…_

_-¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡YA LE DIJE QUE SU HIJA ESTÁ BIEN! CUANDO HAYA DEJADO LOS PAQUETES REGRESE A SU CASA Y NO SALGA, no queremos a su marido por aquí tampoco, le llamaremos una vez hayamos comprobado que el dinero está en los paquetes para decirle donde está su hija, si nos engaña, haremos que su hija pague las consecuencias._

_-¡ESPERE, POR FAVOR! ¡DÉJEME HABLAR CON ELLA! ¡DÉJEME ESCUCHAR… la… _

_Llanto, más llanto por parte de aquella pobre mujer, su marido solo asestó a dar un golpe furioso contra la pared, los policías frente a la computadora negaron con la cabeza mientras guardaban algunos datos, los policías en las ventanas no vieron nada fuera de lugar en la calle, y Saya se dio cuenta entonces de que el hotcake en la sartén se estaba carbonizando, por lo que se apresuró a sacarlo para poner uno nuevo, el jefe Sumire revisó algunos datos en silencio con sus compañeros mientras Akio reaccionaba y abrazaba a su esposa para darle algo de consuelo, una vez que las cosas se calmaron, y justo mientras Saya vertía lo último de aquella mezcla viscosa en la sartén, el jefe Sumire dio un suspiro sonoro y se acercó a los padres de la víctima._

_-Señores, les tenemos dos noticias en base a lo que acaba de ocurrir._

_-Lo escuchamos Sumire San –Dijo cansadamente el señor Ogino sin soltar a su esposa, quien seguía llorando en silencio._

_-La mala noticia, es que seguramente su hija ha muerto, las peticiones de los secuestradores nos dan a entender que su hija está muerta o en condiciones lamentables._

_-¡No! –Sollozó Yuko mientras se aferraba más a su marido y se tapaba la boca para no gritar._

_-La buena noticia es que tenemos un perímetro desde el cual hemos ubicado la señal, lamentablemente el tiempo de la llamada no nos ha permitido ubicar el lugar exacto, pero la llamada parece haberse registrado en el área del bosque, al pie de la montaña._

_-Es una zona demasiado amplia, ¿CÓMO PUEDE ESO SER UNA BUENA NOTICIA? –Estalló el padre de Chihiro_

_-Esto y el tiempo que nos están dando nos da la oportunidad de movilizarnos señores, nos dividiremos en grupos camuflados como civiles, ustedes dos realizarán lo que los secuestradores han solicitado tal cual, uno de mis hombres se quedará en casa con la señora Ogino por si es necesario mantener algún tipo de vigilancia o se da un segundo contacto telefónico, los demás estaremos dispersos en los alrededores del parque para poder vigilar el momento en que recojan las bolsas con el dinero, el resto de nosotros haremos vigilancias en las rutas que pueden conectar el parque con el bosque, mis hombres ya han comenzado a pasarse esta información, no se preocupen, atraparemos a estos secuestradores señores._

_-¿Qué hay de Chihiro? –Preguntó Saya desde la puerta de la cocina con un enorme plato de hot cakes aferrado entre sus manos, había estado completamente atenta a toda la conversación y lo que más le preocupaba, era su amiga._

_-Si podemos localizarla en el proceso, la traeremos… si por el contrario no logramos dar con ella, interrogaremos a esos bastardos para dar con su ubicación… la señorita Ogino volverá a casa… viva o muerta._

…

Aun se negaba a creer que su amiga estuviera muerta, su corazón le dictaba lo contrario, no podía estar muerta, no podía ser que su existencia concluyera así… estaba pensándolo cuando observó a un tipo extraño acercarse al parque y observar sospechosamente hacia los puntos donde los paquetes habían sido escondidos, era un sujeto escuálido, con prominentes dientes frontales, nariz ganchuda y orejas enormes, mal disimuladas por una gorra de beisbol, andaba un poco desaliñado y sus ojos no dejaban de moverse nerviosos, aquellos pequeños ojos café oscuro mostraban algo parecido al miedo.

-Aquí Saya, ¿me escucha Tendo San?

_-Afirmativo, Sugiwabara._

-Hay un hombre sospechoso justo frente a la entrada al parque que da a mi casa, ¿puede verlo?

_-Hay un par de personas en el parque._

-Este tiene una gorra de beisbol, orejas y dientes grandes, tiene ropas de vagabundo.

_-Confirmando información… Lee también puede verlo._

-Acaba de meter la mano en la resbaladilla para recoger algo que acaba de caérsele, parecía una bolsa con alcohol.

_-Parece ser uno de ellos, ¿puede ubicarlo en la escena del rapto?_

-No, no estoy segura, no tiene la constitución física del tipo que jaló a mi amiga dentro del auto… está sacando algo del bote de basura del parque.

_-Sugiwabara, por favor, permanezca dentro de su casa, vamos a entrar, manténgase alerta._

-Entendido Tendo San.

Todo pasó muy rápido, algunos de los policías del equipo de asalto ingresaron inmediatamente al parque sometiendo a una especie de vagabundo que se había alejado del bote de basura con dirección a la salida norte, estaban esculcándolo aun cuando otro sujeto, alto, fornido, con corte de cabello estilo militar y usando ropas negras, se había detenido junto a los setos de la entrada a anudarse las agujetas, luego de lo cual había tomado cuidadosamente un paquete para acercarse al bote de basura sin hacer caso del escándalo con la policía, Saya lo observó con cuidado por los binoculares y se dio cuenta de que estaba levantando un par más de bolsas, mismas que había colocado discretamente dentro de su chamarra negra de tipo militar.

-TENDO SAN, RÁPIDO, EL TIPO DE NEGRO EN LOS BOTES DE BASURA, ESTÁ LLEVÁNDOSE LOS PAQUETES.

No hubo respuesta en la radio, solo alcanzó a ver al oficial Tendo corriendo hacia el objetivo señalado mientras le apuntaba con una pistola, el hombre dejó caer los paquetes mientras levantaba los brazos… estaba manco, ¡no podía ser! el aspecto, la constitución física, los movimientos, todo concordaba con el tipo que había subido a Chihiro a aquel auto el jueves, pero la mano, la mano que le faltaba era la misma con la que había jalado a su amiga en un primer momento, de eso estaba segura.

…

Pasaba del medio día, se había reportado ya el arresto de dos sujetos en el parque, sin embargo, no había movimiento en ninguna de las salidas del bosque, Ryutaro, aquel policía cuarentón al mando de las unidades de vigilancia Oeste en el bosque se sentía inquieto, sus hombres sabían que había dejado de fumar hacía cinco años y lo veían comiendo dulces de manera compulsiva, no importaba que tan bien mantuviera la compostura, verlo comer dulces a esa velocidad no podía significar nada bueno.

-Sato kun, ¿algún movimiento?

-No señor –Le respondió al instante un hombre de cabellos negros, penetrante mirada azul, barba de candado disimulando sus rasgos suaves y delicados, llevaba puesto un sueter verde con capucha y unos pantalones de mezclilla así como unos audífonos conectados a lo que parecía ser un teléfono celular, era joven, rondaría tal vez los 25 años y se movía ágilmente en patineta a lo largo de uno de los caminos, era uno de los oficiales de comunicación. –Los demás equipos no han reportado movimiento alguno tampoco.

_-Entendido, manténgase alerta si ve o escucha cualquier cosa._

-Sí señor.

La comunicación se cortó en ese momento, no estaba seguro de cómo proceder, no quería llamar la atención y poner al secuestrador que faltaba sobre aviso, tenía que estar en algún lugar del bosque con el auto y el cuerpo de Chihiro pero… ¿y si el tipo no se encontraba ahí?

-Rápido, alguien que se comunique con el jefe Sumire, el secuestrador podría estar en la empresa.

Uno de los oficiales encubiertos se apresuro a sacar un teléfono celular para marcar rápidamente al jefe de la operación, no tardó mucho en colgar y dar respuesta a Ryutaro.

-Señor, nos informan que ha habido un altercado menor en las oficinas donde trabaja el señor Ogino, al parecer hubo una explosión mínima en uno de los baños, la policía del edificio acaba de desalojar las instalaciones para averiguar que sucede.

-¡ESE MALDITO!… SATO, COMUNÍCATE CON LOS PUESTOS DE VIGILANCIA, vamos a avanzar hasta dar con ese auto, que traigan a los perros.

_-Señor, ¿está seguro?_

-Acaban de detonar una bomba en los baños de la empresa donde trabaja Ogino San y desalojaron el edificio, esto me huele a trampa, movilícense a la brevedad, ¡qué sea rápido!

-_A la orden señor_

-¡LOS DEMÁS, VAMOS A AVANZAR HASTA DAR CON LOS RASTROS DE ESTOS TIPOS! Qué alguien llame a la especialista del escuadrón canino, posiblemente la necesitemos para ubicar al cadáver.

…

Había gente por todas partes en el centro del pueblo, todos parecían nerviosos a pesar de actuar con tranquilidad, había humo saliendo del edificio, los bomberos ya habían llegado y la policía contratada por la empresa donde trabajaba el señor Ogino había ingresado hacía un rato para revisar que no quedara más gente dentro y buscar una posible segunda bomba, era extraño.

Entre aquella masa de gente, Ogino Akio había divisado ya al jefe de policía, quería acercarse a comentar con él, a preguntarle si estaba relacionado ese incidente con el rapto de su pequeña pero, ante un movimiento negatorio del jefe Sumire, desistió, fue justo después de eso que notó su teléfono vibrando, lo abrió solo para encontrarse con un mensaje de texto.

"_**Mantenga la calma, acaban de arrestar dos sospechosos en el parque"**_

Sin perder tiempo, comenzó a teclear como loco en su teléfono preguntando sobre el asunto de la bomba del baño en el edificio, la respuesta no se hizo esperar.

"_**Ryutaro y el resto de la vigilancia del bosque acaban de ingresar, sospechamos lo mismo que usted, por favor, quédese aquí y mantenga la calma."**_

Akio guardó su teléfono, dio la vuelta y comenzó a comentar algunas cosas con sus compañeros de trabajo, como si nada raro estuviera pasando, por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta de que el jefe Sumire se acercaba al equipo de bomberos y luego al equipo de policía de la empresa, aprovechó para disculparse con sus compañeros, alegando que le preocupaba su esposa y comenzó a salir despacio de la masa de gente mientras observaba con detenimiento.

Estaba a punto de acceder a un callejón por donde podría salir a la avenida principal sin ser visto cuando notó a uno de sus compañeros sacar unas llaves y salir sospechosamente por otra calle, no tardó en reconocerlo, era uno de los secretarios que trabajaban para los gerentes y supervisores a su cargo, con disimulo, se apresuró a llegar a la calle que el secretario había tomado y se asomó cuidadosamente, ahí, a la salida de una tienda, se encontraba un auto con la descripción que había dado Saya, solo que sin la placa y con una capa gruesa de polvo que evitaba que se distinguiera del todo el color del auto, pensó por un rato hasta recordar el nombre de aquel secretario, Hizawa Kenta, ese era su nombre… ¿podría ser acaso que fuera él?

El auto partió mientras Akio tomaba una bicicleta que habían estacionado junto a una tienda y comenzó a perseguir el auto con el mayor cuidado posible, lo siguió hasta el área del parque, donde no se detuvo, sino que rodeó por otro lado, de ahí lo siguió por algunas calles hasta una entrada al bosque que no se había contemplado, hasta donde Akio podía recordar, siguieron por ahí hasta pasar unas casas de piedra apiladas, pequeños santuarios para los espíritus; el auto se detuvo de pronto entre algunos árboles, efectivamente, era Hizawa, un hombre de mente aguda que por algunos errores no había podido ascender en su puesto desde hacía ya 10 años, su cabello era negro y prolijamente peinado hacia atrás, era esbelto y lampiño, sus ojos negros y ligeramente rasgados eran fríos y calculadores, este se apresuró a sacar algunas bolsas de entre los árboles para luego echar a caminar de vuelta al camino, Akio no lo sabía, pero él mismo había recorrido ese mismo sendero 8 años atrás.

…

¿Cuántos días habían pasado ya?

Chihiro Ogino, 18 años, de cabello castaño y a la cintura, con sus ojos avellana y su piel blanca, no dejaba de pasearse de aquí para allá por la casa de baños Aburaya de noche y también de día.

Las curvas de su cuerpo casi adulto se insinuaban debajo de las yukatas que solía portar, provocando conversaciones y revuelo entre los clientes de la casa de baños, muchos eran los que sentían una sincera envidia contra el hijo de la dueña de la casa, Boh, aquel espíritu que se había estado perfeccionando tanto en el arte del combate y en la administración para poder ayudar a Yubaba, la hechicera y dueña del lugar, a llevar el negocio viento en popa… Kamaji, Lin y Boh eran los mejores amigos de la joven que se paseaba con cara pensativa y mirada triste por todo el lugar a toda hora, era con ellos con quienes conversaba para pasar el rato, no estaba segura, pero le parecía que había pasado casi un mes desde que el dragón se fuera de ahí a buscar cierta información, ya nadie creía que ella fuera humana, su aroma había cambiado a raíz de la comida de aquel mundo, y sus maneras de tratar a los dioses y al resto de los espíritus distaba por completo de la curiosidad, el desprecio y la incredulidad humana.

Aquella mañana se encontraba dando un paseo por los jardines en compañía de Boh, quien había terminado apenas su entrenamiento con espada.

-Sen, ya te he dicho que no deberías andar vagando con esa cara.

-Lo lamento… no puedo dejar de preocuparme.

-Sí, eso lo sé… y dime, ¿has tomado ya una decisión?

-…

-Si yo fuera Kohaku San, y hubiera partido hace un mes en busca de información, querría regresar y encontrarte con una sonrisa y una resolución… no lo tomes a mal, yo me enfadaría si al regresar aun no supieras que es lo que deseas, has tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo.

-Lo sé Boh, agradezco tu preocupación… solo… ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado ya en mi mundo?

-No hay forma de saberlo, mi madre me explicó hace mucho que el tiempo en ambos mundos rara vez corre a la misma velocidad, a veces, nosotros vamos muy lento… a veces son ustedes los que avanzan muy lento… la última vez que estuviste aquí, dices que el tiempo aquí corrió más lento que en tu mundo, ¿cierto? Puede que esta vez sea al contrario… ni siquiera nosotros, los espíritus, sabemos porque las cosas suceden de esa manera.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Algunos de los nuestros se auto nombran "dioses", pero no lo son, son espíritus muy antiguos que ayudaron a crear una parte de tu mundo, espíritus tan viejos, que los humanos se grabaron sus nombres por generaciones… tan antiguos, que se hicieron de demasiados conocimientos… aun así, siguen siendo espíritus, puede que tengan cierta influencia sobre puntos específicos de tu mundo… pero ellos no son los que dictan el destino de humanos… o de espíritus.

-Eso me quedó claro cuando me enteré de lo que hacía Haku para mantenerme a salvo.

-Eso de Kohaku San me hace preguntarme si ese tipo de acciones son las que modifican el flujo del tiempo entre ambos mundos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque, para que Kohaku San pudiera realizar todos esos encantamientos, todas esas manipulaciones… nuestro tiempo y el tuyo debían correr a la par… ustedes dos tienen un vínculo envidiable… así que, ármate de valor y toma una decisión pronto.

-De verdad que lo estoy intentando Boh, pero… tome la decisión que tome voy a terminar afectando a alg…

-¡SEN, YA BASTA!... Si yo fuera Kohaku San, y te encontrara tal como estás ahora… me encargaría de tomar la decisión así fuera por la fuerza… piénsalo, puede que Kohaku San no logre controlar su verdadero carácter.

Sin más, aquel joven alto salió de su campo visual, iba notablemente molesto, y también se veía preocupado, Chihiro se sentó en una banca oculta entre algunos setos de flores azules, ¿A qué se refería Boh con lo del verdadero carácter del dragón?... Suspiró sin más, deseando obtener pronto una respuesta a sus plegarias, rezaba todas las noches y todas las mañanas, meditaba cada vez que le era posible, tomara la decisión que tomara, tendría que despedirse de una parte de su corazón, se sentía a gusto en el Mundo Espiritual, pero le preocupaban sus padres… tomara la decisión que tomara, tendría que renunciar a algo, y eso no le parecía justo, aun lo estaba considerando cuando sintió un viento de lo más extraño soplando desde la estación de trenes, escuchó un lamento en el viento que salía de él y se puso de pie, corriendo hacia el puente rojo y de ahí a la estatua de la rana… su respuesta estaba a punto de llegar.

...

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

Bueno, pues nos acercamos ahora si al final de esta historia, la investigación policíaca está a punto de concluir, Chihiro debe tomar una decisión importante y Haku tiene mucha tarea de investigación, pobre dragón, esperemos que encuentre pronto lo que busca o tendré que convertir a Chihiro en una sombra o algo peor y eso no me gustaría nada xD.

Pasando a otra cosa, debo agradecer a los lectores que han llegado hasta aqui, pero muy especialmente a los que han mandado reviews, que son CarolNeko (Veo que ya tienes un destino favorito, jejejejjejee, bueno, pronto sabremos que camino tomarán, ¿Haku será humano o Chihiro será un espíritu?), katiitha (Espero que hayas disfrutado este cap), sakuranokimi (gracias por tus comentarios, me halagas, espero que este episodio también sea de tu agrado) y China 3 1 (Publico cada semana como podrás ver, espero que te haya gustado este cap y para el próximo fin habrá capítulo nuevo, lo prometo n.n), a todos ustedes muchas gracias por sus comentarios y a todos los demás, no dejen pasar la oportunidad de dejar su punto de vista sobre esta historia, todo tipo de comentarios son bien recibidos.

SARABA


	9. 9) Decisión

_**DESAPARECIDA**_

DECISIÓN

-¡ESPERA AHÍ KENTA! ¡DEVUÉLVEME A MI HIJA, DESGRACIADO!

El aludido no respondía, solo seguía corriendo con un envoltorio abrazado a su pecho, hacía un pequeño tramo que se había dado cuenta de que era perseguido por el vicepresidente de su empresa, Ogino Akio, lo había escuchado tecleando un mensaje en el celular, luego de lo cual, había comenzado a correr, no recordaba bien el camino, pero estaba tratando de llegar al último lugar donde había visto a la chica, ahora que había visto que su plan se venía abajo, necesitaba recuperar el cuerpo inerte de la chica para poder enviárselo a la familia en pedacitos y huir.

-¡KENTA!

Akio Ogino, Vicepresidente de la empresa más grande en aquella zona, corría desesperado por el bosque, sabía que había policías buscando por todas partes, pero no parecía haber rastro de ellos, así que se había apresurado a enviarle un mensaje a su mujer, pidiéndole que ella y el oficial que la acompañaba en casa se apresuraran a entrar al bosque, finalmente había recordado aquel camino, por lo que le puso algunas indicaciones de a dónde iban en el celular, definitivamente, aquel extraño túnel sería el mejor lugar para ocultar el cuerpo de su hija.

…

El viento seguía aullando, Chihiro ya había llegado hasta las escaleras de piedra con la estatua de la rana de donde salía el mar, pronto escuchó unos pasos a su espalda, al voltear se encontró con Boh, portando todavía su ropa de entrenamiento y una lanza, seguramente su maestro no estaría muy complacido de que hubiera escapado de la clase, después de todo, los shinigamis no parecían espíritus demasiado pacientes cuando enseñaban el arte del combate.

-¡SEN! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-El viento… suena peor que las veces que entré por ahí… creo que alguien viene.

-Vete, regresa al Aburaya, yo me encargo.

-¡No! Te lo agradezco Boh, pero creo que debo estar aquí ahora… no me preguntes… solo lo presiento.

El chico ya no dijo nada, solo adoptó una posición defensiva cuando salió la primer persona, un hombre delgado, de cabello corto peinado hacia atrás, mirada inteligente y corriendo con algún envoltorio extraño bajo un brazo, Chihiro palideció al verlo, lo había reconocido igual que Boh… era el jefe de los secuestradores.

-¡Ese maldito! –Pronunció el joven mientras comenzaba a bajar la escalinata.

-¡No, por favor no!

-No te preocupes Sen, yo estoy aquí, te protegeré o Kohaku San no me lo perdonará nunca.

Una segunda persona salió entonces del túnel, Chihiro quedó casi en shock… era su padre, persiguiendo al hombre que la había secuestrado, corriendo sin ver nada más.

-¡Boh, espera!

-¿Cómo que espere? Tengo que bajar ahí, tengo que matarlo antes de que llegue y te haga daño.

-Mi padre está ahí abajo también.

-¿CÓMO?

Estaba aterrada y confundida, todo pasó demasiado rápido, un enorme dragón blanco con la melena verde aguamarina descendió en ese preciso instante sobre el jefe de los secuestradores, Akio Ogino se quedó ahí, perplejo, había caído sentado ante la impresión de ver aquella criatura salir de quien sabe dónde, Kenta por su parte había soltado las cosas para poder correr más rápido, buscando un lugar donde esconderse del dragón, estaba a punto de ser atrapado cuando encontró una especie de gruta formada por varias piedras de río, se metió ahí sin rechistar mientras el dragón lanzaba una flama azul, la cual solo alcanzó a congelar la superficie de algunas piedras, el rugido que aquella enorme bestia soltaba era de furia, justo en ese momento la madre de Chihiro y un hombre de tal vez 25 años salieron también del túnel, fue ahí cuando Chihiro reaccionó.

-¡HAKU, ESPERA, NO LO HAGAS, HAKU!

…

-¡Más rápido por favor! –Decía Ogino Yuko con aprehensión- solo debemos seguir el camino hasta la estatua de piedra, ¡DEPRISA!

-Señora Ogino, tranquilícese, este camino está demasiado engañoso y… ¡LA ESTATUA!

El hombre alcanzó a frenar justo a tiempo para no golpear la estatua de piedra, apenas a 2 milímetros de impactar contra ella, estaba dando un suspiro por haberla librado cuando escuchó un fuerte portazo y vio a la señora Ogino corriendo hacia el interior del túnel, no le quedó más que perseguirla, el túnel era largo y oscuro, terminando en lo que parecía una estación de trenes abandonada, la mujer no se quedó ahí parada, siguió corriendo y el hombre que la había conducido corrió también detrás de ella con resignación, en el momento que lograron salir al exterior escucharon un ruido apabullante, algo similar a un rugido, ambos se quedaron estáticos al observar al enorme dragón blanco que intentaba mover unas piedras gigantescas con su pata de largas garras.

…

Aquello debía ser una pesadilla, ¿de dónde había salido ese dragón? Akio Ogino se encontraba aterrorizado observando cómo su presa era cazada por aquel enorme dragón salido de los libros de mitología shinto de su hija… cuando la escuchó gritando "¡HAKU, ESPERA, NO LO HAGAS, HAKU!", su rostro volteó desesperado, sus ojos buscaron, él mismo se olvidó de aquel inmenso dragón solo para ver a su hija, vestida con lo que parecía una yukata tradicional en aguamarino y bajando a toda velocidad por unas largas escaleras de piedra con dirección hacia el dragón… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿No se daba cuenta de que aquella bestia era peligrosa?

-¡CHIHIRO! ¡CHIHIRO NO TE LE ACERQUES! ¡CHIHIRO!

…

El miedo la corroía, aquel ruido ensordecedor la había hecho detenerse a tiempo para encontrar a su marido sentado en el suelo a unos metros de ella, justo antes de darse cuenta del inmenso dragón raspando con sus zarpas entre algunas piedras con lo que parecía hielo, escuchó a su hija y alcanzó a verla bajando unas escaleras con una yukata aguamarina, no sabía que estaba pasando, pero su corazón se había sentido tranquilo hasta que escuchó a su marido gritándole a su pequeña, lo vio levantarse y correr hacia su hija, la cual a su vez, se dirigía corriendo hacia el dragón como si no escuchara a su padre.

-¡CHIHIRO!

Y ella misma comenzó a correr mientras lágrimas de auténtico terror recorrían su rostro demacrado, acababan de encontrarla viva, no soportaría ver cómo era destazada por aquella bestia, debía salvarla.

…

-¡HAKU!

Solo unos metros más y llegó junto al dragón, se paró entonces frente a las piedras con los brazos abiertos y la mirada fija en el dragón, interponiéndose entre la presa y el cazador, el cual se congeló al momento.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Por favor, no lo mates!

Ante su atenta mirada de súplica, el cuerpo del dragón explotó entre luz, escamas y pétalos de flores, dando lugar al alto hombre de cabellos negros y ojos verdes de ropas blancas al cual había estado esperando, estaba furioso, podía notarlo en sus ojos, estaba realmente furioso mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¡NO! ¡DEBE PAGAR POR LO QUE TE HICIERON!

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo en que debe pagar, pero no aquí, por favor, Haku

-¿Por qué debería perdonarle la vida a esa escoria? ¿ES QUE NO RECUERDAS EN QUE ESTADO LLEGASTE AQUÍ? ¿YA SE TE OLVIDÓ TODOS LOS CORTES Y LOS GOLPES QUE TUVE QUE CURARTE?

-Haku, por favor… mis padres.

El dragón se detuvo en su avance, volteando el rostro al lugar del cual provenían aquellas voces que había estado escuchando, ahí estáticos, a un par de metros de él y Chihiro se encontraban los Ogino, observando perplejos lo que acababa de pasar, notó también a Boh en guardia cerca de las rocas, al menos tenían rodeado a ese fastidioso humano.

-¡BIEN! Se hará como desees, pero no entiendo porque demonios no puedo matarlo.

-Si él muere aquí, mis padres serán inculpados de homicidio y tendrán que ser encerrados en una cárcel… deben llevarlo para que las autoridades de mi mundo se encarguen de juzgarlo y hacerlo que pague por sus pecados.

Los ojos del antiguo guardián de río se abrieron con desconcierto ante aquellas palabras, se acercó hasta la joven y la abrazó con cuidado, al menos tenían atrapado al tipo, al parecer, había llegado justo a tiempo, era lo que pensaba justo antes de agachar su rostro un poco, para que sus labios quedarán lo más cerca posible del oído de la joven entre sus brazos.

-Chihiro, ve con tus padres, Boh y yo sacaremos a ese tipo de ahí y lo obligaremos a ir a tu mundo… tú por otro lado me debes aun una decisión sobre nuestro futuro.

La chica solo lo miró antes de darle una afirmación con la cabeza, estaba de acuerdo en que tenían que hablar.

…

No sabían bien que había pasado, primero había un dragón furioso y terrible sediento de sangre, y solo de repente, ante la inminente muerte de su hija, el dragón había explotado, dejando en su lugar a un hombre que primero había discutido con su pequeña para luego abrazarla con sumo cuidado, no sabían que pensar o cómo reaccionar hasta que la vieron alejándose de aquel extraño para dirigirse a ellos, la primera en reaccionar fue Yuko, que no tardó en correr la poca distancia que la separaba de su hija para abrazarla mientras lloraba.

-Chihiro, ¡Estas bien! Pensamos que habrías muerto hija, pero estás bien… estás viva.

-¡HIJA! –Akio no pudo decir más, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras abrazaba a su pequeña, la cual los abrazó de regreso.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen, estoy bien.

-Tu madre y yo estábamos tan preocupados, habíamos pensado que ya no te encontraríamos con vida, yo estaba persiguiendo a Hizawa Kenta pensando… pensando que me guiaría a tu cadáver… pero estás viva… déjame verte hija, anda.

Tanto Yuko como Akio se hicieron para atrás enseguida para revisar a su única hija, ambos se mostraron felices al notar que su pequeña estaba bien, sin siquiera un rasguño, solo entonces se dieron cuenta realmente de sus ropas y de su mirada triste.

-Chihiro, hija, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó Yuko un poco angustiada- ¿Dónde habías estado?

-Mamá, creo que habrá tiempo para explicar después, Haku y Boh no podrán contenerse mucho tiempo, hablaremos en cuanto ese hombre esté atado… ¿con quién llegaste mamá?

-Es verdad, el oficial Hibiki del departamento de policías venía detrás de mi… pero… mira, ahí está… ¡HIBIKI SAN, ACERQUESE PRONTO! Tu padre me envió un mensaje de que viniera aquí con el oficial Hibiki, es una larga historia, ven, vamos, pongámonos a salvo mientras ellos se encargan de todo.

-Si mamá, está bien.

…

Hibiki Akuma, técnicamente era un novato, hacía 3 años había entrado al cuerpo de policía, llevaba un par de meses en el área de secuestros cuando lo enviaron disfrazado de civil a la casa de los Ogino, estaba preparado para defender a aquella mujer en caso necesario, estaba preparado para escoltarla a la central de policías o bien a la morgue en cuanto sus jefes lo llamaran… pero nada, absolutamente nada, lo había preparado para ver todo lo que había sucedido en aquel lugar, estaba perplejo, con su arma desenfundada y sin saber a dónde apuntar cuando la señora Ogino le gritó para que se acercara, este lo hizo, su extrañeza se hizo notar aun más cuando se dio cuenta de que la joven a la que habían abrazado los Ogino era la misma chica de las fotografías de la casa.

-¿Me llamaba Ogino san?

-Sí, mira, al parecer esos dos solo están tratando de atrapar al tipo que secuestró a nuestra pequeña, ve con ellos, parece que al fin han atrapado al secuestrador que faltaba.

-Por supuesto señora… por cierto… ¿ella es su hija?

-Sí, así es, esta preciosa jovencita es mi niña.

-¡Felicidades señora! A estas alturas, es un verdadero milagro que esté todavía viva y sana.

No dijo más, se apresuró a acercarse a los dos jóvenes vestidos con ropas antiguas, se sentía receloso, uno de ellos era un gigante y el otro había emergido de un dragón, sospechaba que aquellos eran espíritus, y que el hombre de cabellos negros era el dragón que había visto explotar furiosamente hacía un momento, después de todo, era shintoísta desde pequeño.

-Mi nombre es Hibiki Akuma, ¿Cuál es la situación del sospechoso?

-¿Sospechoso? –Respondió el gigante dejando fluir la voz de un adolescente mientras seguía apuntando a las piedras con su lanza.- Ese hombre de ahí no es ningún sospechoso, él y dos de sus pestilentes amigos venían persiguiendo a Sen hace días.

-¡Boh guarda silencio!

-¡PERO KOHAKU SAN…

-¡Guarda silencio!

El hombre de los ojos verdes no lo había visto directamente, pero la mirada feroz y su voz profunda eran suficientes para intimidarlo a él y al gigante que estaba al otro lado de las piedras, rápidamente, Hibiki sacó unas esposas de entre sus ropas mientras observaba mejor la situación, podía escuchar una respiración acelerada en el interior de las rocas, comenzó a caminar despacio y con cuidado alrededor de ellas, solo entonces notó que la entrada había sido sellada con hielo.

-Esta cosa de aquí… ¿hay manera de derretirla?

-¡Por supuesto que la hay! ¿Qué planea hacer? –Respondió el ojiverde con desprecio.

-Necesito entrar ahí y poner estas esposas en las manos del… secuestrador… una vez tenga las esposas puestas no podrá escapar, lo llevaré ante la justicia.

-Bien, prepárese entonces… ¡BOH! NO LO DEJES QUE ESCAPE.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO LO DEJARÉ ESCAPAR! ¿CON QUIEN CREES QUE ESTÁS TRATANDO?

Hibiki y el gigante estaban listos, el hombre de cabellos negros se acercó entonces hasta las piedras por el lado contrario al que ocupaba el gigante, tocó las piedras y dijo algunas palabras, el hielo se transformó en agua y el sospechoso intentó escapar en el acto, sin embargo no tuvo éxito alguno, la lanza del gigante alcanzó a cortarle un poco las ropas mientras lo detenía, Hibiki no supo decir si aquel golpe con que lo había derribado había sido intencional o no, lo único que sabía, era que debían evitar que escapara, así que se lanzó sin pensarlo mucho sobre aquel hombre, a todas luces, oficinista, y luego de someterlo y voltearlo le colocó las esposas para proceder con el cateo reglamentario… no tenía ningún arma.

Una vez registrado y comprobado que aun estuviera consciente, levantó al sospechoso y lo obligó a caminar donde las víctimas, Hibiki no tuvo que voltear para saber que era seguido muy de cerca por aquellos espíritus, no fue sino hasta que llegaron donde los Ogino que todo pareció volver a la calma.

…

-¿Cuánto tiempo dices que llevas viviendo aquí? –Preguntó sin poder creer lo que escuchaba Ogino Akio

-Un mes papá… yo tampoco puedo creer que hayan pasado tan solo 4 días allá.

La conversación se detuvo al acercarse tanto el oficial Hibiki como Hizawa, Boh y Kohaku a ellos, Chihiro se acercó entonces a aquel hombre, sintiéndose todavía temerosa, lo observó a los ojos, respirando profundamente para controlar su miedo.

-¿Por qué a mí?

-Por el dinero niña, ¿Por qué más? Si a tu padre no le hubieran dado ese puesto habría sido otra.

-Aun no entiendo, ¿Por qué causar tanto daño solo por dinero?

-¿Sabes cuantos años me estuve esforzando para llegar siquiera a rozar el puesto que tiene tu padre?

Había odio y malicia en aquellas palabras, había rencor, y eso no hizo más que enfurecer a Chihiro quien no tardó en soltar una sonora bofetada en el rostro de aquel hombre, su mano le había dolido luego del impacto, pero no le prestó atención, solo entonces volteó a ver al oficial Hibiki.

-Lléveselo a donde tenga que llevárselo, no miren atrás antes de salir del túnel, no recordarán nada de lo que ha pasado aquí, se lo aseguro, solo espere un momento, necesito que mis padres salgan junto con usted.

-¿Chihiro? –Dijo su madre extrañada por el significado que guardaban aquellas palabras, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-Mamá, papá, tengo que hablar con ustedes un momento, Boh, Haku, ¿podrían ayudarle al oficial Hibiki a vigilar a este hombre?

-¡Por supuesto! –Dijeron los dos espíritus al unísono, alejándose junto al policía y al secuestrador, acercándolos al túnel de la pared roja en el costado de la estación de trenes.

-Chihiro, ¿a qué te refieres con que nos espere para salir? –Cuestionó su padre.

-Yo no iré.

-¿Cómo? ¡Pero, pero hija! ¿Qué hay del templo, y de tus amigos, que hay de…

-Mamá, de verdad, lo lamento mucho, no puedo ir… hablé con el Dios de la Montaña el día que logré escapar, él se encargó de que yo tuviera un lugar donde quedarme, también habló conmigo, no puedo ser la Miko de su Templo.

-¿Cómo? ¿El Dios de la Montaña? ¿De qué estás hablando hija?

El tono de voz de su padre era de frustración, enojo y confusión, ellos no podían comprenderlo.

-¿Recuerdan que nos perdimos en el túnel cuando nos mudamos? En realidad, no nos perdimos, estuvimos aquí, pasamos muchas cosas en este lugar, este es el mundo de los espíritus, nuestra estancia aquí es la razón de que nos volviéramos shintoístas, fue por estar aquí que cambiamos los tres… sin embargo… nuestra estancia aquí es la razón de que yo ya no encaje allá afuera.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Yuko acongojada al presentir el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella conversación.

-Mamá… no recordamos nada porque el túnel tiene varios hechizos que evitan que los humanos podamos recordar… aun así… yo… mi corazón se quedó aquí… tal vez mi memoria no me dejaba recordar nada, pero mi corazón… el dragón que vieron hace un rato es el espíritu del Rió Kohaku, él me salvó de ahogarme cuando era niña, ¿lo recuerdas mamá? ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que nadie podía creer que yo hubiera sobrevivido a ser arrastrada por su cauce? Sobreviví porque él me salvó… y fue él quien me ayudó para que lográramos salir de aquí la vez pasada… él me protegió también cuando fui perseguida hasta aquí…

-Entiendo que le debas a ese dragón, pero, ¿es necesario que te quedes aquí hija?

Ambas mujeres se miraban con tristeza a los ojos, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir poco a poco de los ojos de la más joven de ellas, su padre intentó acercarse para consolarla, pero la joven solo retrocedió sin dejar de ver a sus progenitores, finalmente había tomado una decisión, debía comenzar a afrontar sus consecuencias.

-Lo amo… yo… me quedaré aquí, con él, sé que esto sonará a locura, pero este es mi lugar, él me seguirá a donde yo lo guíe mamá, por favor, no se enfaden con él, papá, piénsalo, ¿qué podríamos hacer una persona como yo y un espíritu como él en nuestro mundo? Nunca lograremos adaptarnos, en cambio aquí…

-Chihiro… por Kami Sama, niña, ¿qué vamos a hacer nosotros sin ti?

Esta vez dejó que su padre la abrazara, su madre se acercó también, los tres lloraban, los tres sabían que aquello era una despedida, una para siempre, no había nada más que hacer al respecto.

-Papá, por favor, cuida de mamá, sigan adelante, se que olvidarán que me han visto viva aquí, pero quiero pensar, que en su corazón sabrán que estoy bien, y que soy feliz, por favor, no se preocupen más, yo los amaré por siempre, los recordaré por siempre, solo no podré volver.

-Hija, -Dijo Yuko, intentando que la voz no se le quebrara por el llanto- ¿Cómo nos pides eso?

-Mamá, en verdad, lo lamento…

…

Había pasado un rato desde que los Ogino comenzaran a hablar, el gigante y el policía estaban más preocupados por el hombre con las manos esposadas que el dragón, el cual no había perdido de vista la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, los vio llorar, tuvo que suprimir el impulso de correr hacia Chihiro para consolarla y secar sus lágrimas, el ver todos aquellos abrazos, todas aquellas lágrimas, le dio a entender que se quedaría con Chihiro en aquel mundo, ella se estaba despidiendo de sus padres, y él no se atrevía a acercarse a molestarlos, después de todo, él la tendría a su lado para siempre, y sus padres en cambio solo la tendrían lo que durara aquella despedida.

-Hibiki kun… ¿Qué pasará con este hombre?

El aludido volteó a ver al hombre con la ropa blanca y azul, dándose cuenta de que, a pesar de darle la espalda, estaba consciente de que tanto él como el prisionero y el gigante seguían existiendo.

-Lo llevaremos ante nuestra justicia, será juzgado según las reglas de los hombres… aunque… sin evidencia de la muerte de la señorita Ogino, seguramente solo lo sentenciarán por secuestro y extorción.

-Ya veo… ¿Qué necesitan para confirmar la muerte de Chihiro en su mundo?

-¿Cómo dice?

-Mírelos, están despidiéndose, ella al fin ha tomado una decisión, se quedará con nosotros, aquí estará a salvo de secuestradores y violadores… sin embargo, para ustedes ella habrá muerto, ¿Qué se necesita para confirmar que ella ha muerto en su mundo?

Hibiki observó al espíritu pensativamente, entonces, sin dudarlo mucho, contestó.

-¿Ve el envoltorio que dejó caer por ahí?

-Sí, lo veo, ¿qué es?

-Al parecer es una bolsa de arpillera… ¿pensabas que estaba muerta y te llevarías ahí su cadáver?

El detenido solo afirmó con la cabeza, no estaba dispuesto a decir nada más, era su derecho guardar silencio.

-Bueno, ahí tiene su respuesta, coloque dentro la ropa de la señorita Ogino, rómpanla, si pueden ponerle un poco de sangre, eso serviría para demostrar que ella ha muerto y que este desgraciado intentaba ocultar las pruebas.

-Comprendo… ¡Boh, no tardaré mucho, te los encargo!

-Cuenta conmigo Kohaku San

El dragón se apresuró corriendo por la escalera de piedra, su velocidad era muy superior a la del humano más rápido del mundo, no tardó mucho en llegar a la habitación de Chihiro en el Aburaya, se apresuró a buscar, guiado por su olfato, sabía que Chihiro no había permitido que lavaran su uniforme escolar, también sabía donde lo había escondido para evitar que Lin lo quemara o le hiciera algo, lo tomó entonces y salió corriendo de regreso a la antesala del túnel que conectaba ambos mundos, a gran velocidad recogió también el envoltorio, que efectivamente, era una bolsa de arpillera donde estaban ocultos los zapatos de Chihiro.

…

Minutos más tarde todos se encontraban reunidos en la puerta del túnel, los padres de Chihiro le estaban dando un último abrazo, ya habían sido presentados con el dragón, al cual Akio Ogino veía con suma desconfianza, más aun después de que este le pidiera a Chihiro que se cortara la palma de la mano para colocar rastros de sangre en la ropa de su uniforme, mismo que hizo jirones antes de meter a la bolsa de arpillera, aunque, debía aceptar que ese truco de la lucecita mágica lo había dejado impresionado, después de que lo hiciera, no había quedado ni una sola marca del corte que su hija se había hecho en la mano derecha.

-Cuídate mucho hija, -Dijo la señora Ogino abrazando a Chihiro- piensa en nosotros por favor.

-Lo haré mamá, cuídense también, no dejen de ir a rezar al templo, y grábenselo en el corazón, yo estaré bien aquí, seré feliz.

-En cuanto a ti… Kohaku –Dijo el padre de Chihiro sin dejar de golpear al dragón en el pecho con su dedo índice.- Como no protejas bien a nuestra hija…

-Lo sé señor, la protegeré con mi propia vida de cualquier peligro, no se preocupe.

-Más te vale, te estamos dando nuestro mayor tesoro.

-También es mi mayor tesoro… ella es la razón de mi existencia.

No lo demostró, pero aquellas palabras habían tranquilizado el corazón de Ogino Akio, quien terminó dándole la mano a Kohaku en señal de paz, luego de lo cual, tanto él como su esposa dieron un último abrazo y un último beso a su hija, para poder salir antes que Hibiki y el secuestrador de su hija, ninguno volteó atrás, para cuando salieron del túnel ya no recordaron nada, sin embargo, al encontrarse con que el secuestrador iba esposado y luego de ver el contenido de la bolsa de arpillera, ambos se abrazaron llorando mientras el oficial Hibiki llamaba a su jefe para informar la situación, era un hecho, habían atrapado al cerebro detrás del secuestro de su pequeña hija, la cual había debido morir en el proceso.

...

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Mil disculpas, mi laptop murió y apenas logré conseguir que me mandaran mi respaldo desde casa de mis padres ;_; así que, de nuevo, mil disculpas, en todo caso, espero que este caótico capítulo no haya estado muy reborujado, por cierto que... si, decidí que Chihiro se quedara en el Mundo Espiritual, hay otro fanfic por ahí en la sección inglés titulado "Crossing Over" de pooky11602 bastante bueno donde es Haku el que decide convertirse en humano, a mi me encantó, de hecho me dio un par de ideas para convertir a Chihiro en espíritu, no sé, tal vez haga una traducción más adelante sobre ese maravilloso fanfic, por mientras, espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado, si fue así y si no lo fue, no dejen de mandar un review a esta humilde escritora, que por cierto, debo agradecer esta semana a Elhier por su comentario.


	10. 10) CAMBIOS

_**DESAPARECIDA**_

CAMBIOS

El túnel que daba al mundo de los humanos se veía oscuro y frío como la muerte misma… no… ERA su muerte, aquello no tardó en entristecer a la joven de 18 años, su piel blanca, sus cabellos castaños, sus ojos avellana, su cuerpo a punto de finalizar su desarrollo… toda ella había muerto para su gente… ni siquiera sus padres podrían recordar que seguía viva después de haber cruzado aquel túnel, por un momento, mientras sentía sus lágrimas caer al suelo, sintió el impulso de correr hasta el otro lado y atravesar aquella oscuridad, le hacía daño estar ahí, le dolía; de forma instintiva se apretó uno de sus brazos con fuerza, como deteniendo aquel impulso de volver junto con sus padres al mundo de los humanos, y justo en ese momento, sintió una mano grande y cálida posarse delicadamente sobre su hombro, volteó entonces para ver al dueño de aquella mano, era un hombre que aparentaba 22 años, de tez blanca, más alto que ella, con cabellos negros de reflejos verde aguamarino y ojos verde esmeralda, cuya ropa siempre era blanca y azul, había preocupación en aquellos profundos ojos verdes mientras ella se lanzaba a sus brazos sin pensar, ahora él sería su familia, ahora y para siempre, él sería su mundo.

…

-¿BOH, SE PUEDE SABER EN DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAS? ¿SABES CUAN FURIOSO ESTABA TU MAESTRO HACE UN RATO? Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte por todos lados y… ¿Boh?

El gigante de apariencia de joven de 17 años observaba hacia otro lado mientras era reprendido por su madre, la hechicera más poderosa de aquella parte del mundo espiritual, la había oído, sabía que estaba preocupada por él, podía notar la preocupación detrás de la furia en su voz, no tardo mucho en voltear a verla con algo de inocencia para luego abrazarla como si la estuviera protegiendo de un enemigo invisible.

-Te Amo mamá.

-¿Cómo dices? –Preguntó confundida la dueña del Aburaya- Boh, ¿estás bien?

-Lo estoy mamá… por favor… no me dejes conocer más humanas… si algún día me enamoro, quiero seguir en el mundo espiritual para seguir viéndote.

-Boh… hijo… estás muy extraño… ¿sucede algo?

-No te preocupes mamá, no es nada grave… solo acabo de darme cuenta que el amor puede partir tu corazón en dos.

-¿Eh?

-Voy a bañarme mamá… creo… que me probaré tu ropa occidental después de todo.

El gigante se fue a su recámara, dispuesto a complacer por una vez a su madre desde que entrara en la adolescencia, dejando atónita a aquella vieja hechicera que juraba que a su edad, lo había visto todo.

…

TOC TOC TOC

Lin se encontraba molesta tocando la puerta de uno de los cuartos del agua, la habitación de los lirios, cuyas decoraciones y pinturas de la pared eran azules, verdes y aguamarinas mezcladas con toques de blanco aquí y allá que simulaban el cauce de un río tranquilo, salpicado de lirios acuáticos lilas por todas partes… a decir verdad… la yuna estaba tentada a soltar un sonoro golpe en la cabeza del dragón que se hospedaba en aquella habitación de nuevo, luego de todo un mes de tranquilidad sin tener que soportar a su antiguo supervisor, no era gracioso ser despertada a aquellas horas de la tarde.

La puerta se abrió, Lin estaba a punto de soltar todos los improperios que conocía hasta que sintió la mano del dragón jalarla dentro y cerrar la puerta.

-Oye lagartija, ¡me estás lastimando! ¿Qué demonios te…

-No hay tiempo, por favor ayúdame… es Chihiro

-¿Qué?

Tendida sobre el futón de la habitación se encontraba su amiga, aquella humana de cabellos castaños estaba demasiado pálida y con los ojos cerrados, la yuna no tardó en desprenderse del agarre del dragón para ir a sentarse junto a su amiga.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Nada… bueno… se despidió de sus padres hace un rato.

-¿CÓMO QUE SE DESPIDIÓ DE SUS PADRES?

-Luego te explico, ahora mismo necesito que me ayudes a despertarla.

-¿Despertarla?... ¿Ya intentaste darle un beso, príncipe encantado?

-… -Por toda respuesta, el oji verde se sonrojó mientras volteaba su mirada a otra parte.

-Eres un arrogante ¿sabes?

-Lin, por favor… ¿podrías traerme algunas sales? ¿Algo que me ayude a despertarla?, ella estaba llorando después de que sus padres volvieron a su mundo a creerla muerta… y se desmayó.

-No debería sorprenderte… bien, bien, no te preocupes, voy por las cosas, pero me debes una explicación de cómo pasó todo.

-La tendrás, te lo prometo, ahora apresúrate por favor, necesitaré que me ayudes con algo más.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la yuna regresara con algunos frascos y un paño húmedo, mismos que aplicó sin tardanza a su joven amiga, la cual despertó luego de un rato.

Chihiro se sentía miserable, había elegido, y aquella elección pesaba enormemente dentro de su pecho, sin embargo, el contemplar la preocupación en los ojos del dragón y de la yuna la terminaron de convencer, no estaba equivocada, cualquier decisión le habría pesado en la misma medida.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Se apresuró a preguntar la mujer con ropajes rojos de trabajadora mientras le pasaba un vaso con humeante té verde.

-Un poco mejor, muchas gracias Lin. –Respondió Chihiro aceptando aquel vaso de té.

-Bueno, ¿creen que alguno de los dos pueda explicarme que acaba de suceder exactamente?

Ambos, dragón y humana, se voltearon a ver con algo de tristeza, para luego comenzar con la explicación, Chihiro fue la que comenzó, explicando el sonido en el viento que la llevó a las escalinatas que daban al mar y al túnel del mundo humano, después fue Kohaku quien comentó acerca del secuestrador y de lo que debían hacer para que a Chihiro la creyeran muerta en el mundo humano, para ese momento, Chihiro tenía lágrimas saltando despacio de sus ojos, se apresuró entonces a comentar con su amiga sobre la decisión que había tomado y la despedida con sus padres, finalmente, el dragón concluyó con lo que había pasado cuando los padres de la chica cruzaron el túnel seguidos del secuestrador y el oficial de policía.

-Chihiro, yo… no sé ni que decirte, niña… esto va a ser muy duro para ti al principio, así que… ¿estás completamente segura de tu decisión?

-Por supuesto Lin…

-Bien… Lagartija, ¿exactamente para que me necesitas ahora?

-Sí, bueno… lo encontré, después de mucho buscar por toda la biblioteca del mar, logré encontrar esto. –Dijo el dragón sacando de entre sus ropas un rollo de pergamino antiguo, mismo que extendió sobre el tatami para que sus dos acompañantes pudieran apreciar los caracteres antiguos grabados ahí en columnas.

-Haku… ¿esto es…

-La respuesta… esto es lo que nos ayudará a estar juntos…

Lin los observó a ambos y luego al pergamino sin comprender del todo.

-¿A que se refieren con la respuesta? ¿qué respuesta?

-Lin, tú ignoras muchas cosas, así que te las explicaré… desde que nuestro mundo fue creado para separarnos de los humanos, los espíritus no podemos sobrevivir por mucho tiempo en el mundo humano, tendemos a desaparecer si no nos nutrimos de cosas espirituales que nos mantengan allá… los humanos por su parte, se convierten en sombras cuando pasan demasiado tiempo aquí, salvo raras excepciones.

-¿Cómo que "raras excepciones" lagartija? ¡Explícate!

-Un humano puede sobrevivir aquí un par de días si algún espíritu benévolo se apiada de él y le da de comer las bayas de nuestro mundo… justo como hice con Chihiro las dos veces que llegó aquí… aun así, un humano se convertirá en sombra después de haber estado aquí más de una semana del mundo humano sino cuenta con la protección de un Dios o de un contrato de esclavitud.

-Haku, tú no eres un dios, ¿verdad?

-No Chihiro, soy un simple guardián, nada más… aun si fuera un Dios, no podría proteger tu existencia aquí más allá de un año humano… eso yo ya lo sabía, desde antes de pedirte que te quedaras a mi lado… la única manera de que permanezcas aquí para siempre, es convertirte en un espíritu.

-¿Eso se puede lagartija?

-Por supuesto… es solo que, hace 500 años humanos fue la última vez que esto se hizo.

Tanto Lin como Chihiro se quedaron pensando en aquello, 500 años humanos parecía mucho tiempo, especialmente cuando el tiempo en el mundo humano y el espiritual podían correr a diferentes velocidades, Lin lo pensó un poco antes de recordar cuantos años habían pasado ahí sin ver a Chihiro y cuantos años había vivido Chihiro de vuelta en el mundo humano, así que no contuvo más su pregunta y volteó a ver al dragón.

-¿Eso a cuanto equivale en nuestro mundo?

-Este documento data de unos 2000 años en el mundo espiritual.

El tiempo pareció congelarse ante aquella revelación… era demasiado tiempo.

-Haku… ¿qué dice ahí exactamente?

-Aquí explica cómo convertir a un espíritu en un humano… y como convertir a un humano en espíritu… si debo serte sincero, parece que era más sencillo que yo me convirtiera en humano.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso lagartija?

-Simple… los humanos son mortales, nosotros los espíritus no… para morir, otro espíritu tiene que asesinarnos… o todos los humanos olvidarse de nosotros, mientras un solo humano siga creyendo en nosotros, nuestro mundo sigue existiendo, actualmente existen varias religiones entre los humanos, es por ello que el tren ya solo se mueve en un sentido.

-Haku, si hubiera decidido que nos fuéramos…

-Yo habría tenido que cambiar mi inmortalidad y mi magia por un cuerpo mortal, tomando el cuerpo de otro mortal o atando mi espíritu al tuyo, los rituales para ambos casos están aquí escritos, justo al principio.

Ambas, la yuna y la humana, se asomaron al escrito, justo a la parte que el dragón señalaba, en realidad, aquella parte era pequeña en comparación al resto del escrito.

-Lo demás del texto explica cómo convertir a un humano en un espíritu sin matarlo en el proceso, según parece.

-Muy bien –Dijo Lin mientras observaba todos aquellos caracteres de los que solo alcanzaba a comprender unos cuantos- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?

-Fungir de nuestro testigo Lin.

-¿Cómo? ¿Testigo?

El guardián del antiguo río Kohaku procedió entonces a explicar lo que decía en el resumen inicial que había leído del ritual, convertir a un humano en espíritu constaba de tres pasos en el caso de Chihiro… paso 1, atar mediante una ceremonia al humano y al espíritu… paso 2, entregar al humano la mitad del corazón del espíritu y viceversa… paso 3, preparar el cuerpo del humano para aceptar la inmortalidad y todas las otras propiedades de un espíritu.

-Suena complicado –Confesó Lin al darse cuenta de las implicaciones de todo aquel proceso- ¿Y quién va a casarlos?

-¿Casarnos? –Preguntó atónita la joven humana.

-Niña, si serás inocente, ¿a qué tipo de ceremonia crees que se refiere esto cuando habla de "atar" a un humano con un espíritu?

-Lin tiene razón, se refiere a una ceremonia nupcial shinto… y para llevarla a cabo, necesitamos a dos testigos, Lin será una.

-¿Crees que Kamaji pueda venir también? –Preguntó la joven, súbitamente entusiasmada.

-Lo dudo, está atado a las calderas por la magia del contrato que firmó con Yubaba, si Kamaji abandonara las calderas, podría convertirse en una sombra o en algo peor.

Chihiro se entristeció al conocer aquel secreto, le parecía injusto, entonces otro nombre le llegó a la mente.

-¿Qué tal Boh?

…

Era media noche, luego de haber sobornado a Yubaba con la mitad de los ahorros de su antiguo aprendiz y con las súplicas de su hijo, Lin había sido relegada de sus obligaciones por una noche, ni bien hubo anochecido, Lin se apresuró a arreglar a la joven Ogino colocándole un vestido nupcial tradicional blanco con fondo azul celeste, le había adornado el cabello con algunas campanas pequeñas y había tenido cuidado de maquillarla tenuemente, para luego ocultar su rostro debajo de una especie de gorro circular y muy amplio que le cubriera el cabello y el rostro, cuando salieron con dirección al tren, Boh las estaba esperando con su ropa oriental en terracota.

El tren se detuvo en la sexta parada, Boh se apresuró a sacar de su bolsillo un juguete que su madre le había dado, mismo que se convirtió en un altar lo suficientemente grande para que Chihiro subiera en él, con cuidado, aquel gigantesco adolescente cargó el altar y a la novia del dragón antes de avanzar lado a lado con la yuna que ahora sostenía una larga sombrilla roja sobre la novia humana.

Al final del camino había una granja decorada con flores, Zeniba, la hermana gemela de Yubaba los estaba esperando ya debajo de lo que parecía un pequeño templo, salido de quien sabe dónde, Kaonashi se encontraba debajo con algunos objetos ceremoniales a sus pies, a su lado había un enorme dragón, blanco y majestuoso, mismo que no tardó en convertirse en hombre al explotar en luz y pétalos de flores… su atuendo ya no era el mismo que solía portar, llevaba un haori negro con algunos adornos en celeste y lila y una hakama gris y amplia como exigía la tradición.

-Parece que todos estamos aquí… mi niña, ¡mira nada más cuanto has crecido! Pero ya habrá tiempo de conversar y de felicitarte, he leído todo lo que viene acerca del ritual, así que apresurémonos, esto llevará tiempo y debemos aprovechar que hay luna menguante, la luna del cambio, vamos, vamos, Boh, ayúdala a bajar, bien, bien, ahora, ¡acércate mi niña!

-¡Si abuelita!

La joven sonrió para aceptar la mano de la anciana mientras el dragón no la perdía de vista, extasiado con la visión frente a sus ojos… después de lo que pareció una eternidad, aquella niña que le había robado el corazón al fin sería suya para siempre.

Palabras fueron dichas, algunos deseos fueron lanzados al Dios de la Fortuna, el ritual quedó completo cuando los novios caminaron bajo la misma sombrilla roja hasta la casa principal de aquella granja donde compartieron apenas una copa de sake y un pequeño pan ceremonial con sus testigos, los cuales debieron ser escoltados por kaonashi a otra habitación donde cada cual podría descansar.

-Bueno mis niños… viene la parte más difícil… dime Chihiro, ¿estás completamente segura?

-Lo estoy.

-¿Segura que no albergas dudas en tu corazón?

Aquellas palabras le recordaron a la joven sus días en el templo de la montaña, y a Shingo San haciéndole la misma pregunta, a pesar de que la respuesta que dio fue la misma, esta vez la daba de corazón.

-Estoy segura.

-Entonces procedamos… Kohaku, esto va a parecerte un poco incómodo, saldré por un momento para traer los instrumentos que necesito, mientras tanto… necesito que le quites su vestido.

-¿Cómo dice? –Preguntó el dragón con los ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa.

-No la desnudes, solo déjala en ropa interior y recuéstala sobre esta mesa de aquí… después deberás hacer lo mismo contigo, ¿no esperarás que realice una operación como esta mientras ustedes dos portan tanta ropa, o si?

Ambos se sonrojaron, en realidad no habían pensado en eso.

-Bueno niños, apresúrense, después de todo, son marido y mujer ahora, lo que tendrán que hacer después requiere que no se apenen tan fácilmente.

La bruja salió riendo ante aquella última frase, ninguno de los dos estaba del todo seguro de lo que había querido decir aquella hechicera, sin embargo, procedieron a realizar lo que la mujer había pedido, ninguno dijo nada, el dragón simplemente se apresuró a desvestir a su esposa para luego cargarla y subirla a la mesa, una vez la dejó recostada, se apresuró a darle un beso en los labios para tranquilizarla antes de proceder a quedar en iguales condiciones, estaba terminando de acomodarse cuando la hechicera apareció de nuevo en la entrada portando algunos instrumentos consigo, con un movimiento de su mano, una mesita más pequeña voló hasta colocarse en el centro de las mesas ocupadas por los novios, con un movimiento más, todos los instrumentos que llevaba consigo volaron hasta quedar perfectamente ordenados sobre aquella pequeña mesa, sin más tardanza, tomó un par de copas de sake con un líquido blancuzco en el interior y ofreció una a cada uno de los pacientes.

-Beban esto, los adormecerá y relajará, no se preocupen, si su amor es sincero, todo saldrá bien, cuando despierten, estarán a un paso de convertirse en dos partes de un mismo corazón y de un mismo espíritu.

-Abuelita –Dijo la castaña mientras se enderezaba para aceptar aquella copita.- ¿Voy a convertirme en un dragón como Haku?

-No mi niña… Kohaku es un espíritu de agua, guardián de un río que ya no existe… tú no tienes un río o una laguna que proteger, tu existirás solo por él, así que, posiblemente te convertirás en un espíritu de agua, una yuna.

-Zeniba, ¿A qué te refieres con "posiblemente"? –Preguntó súbitamente angustiado el dragón.

-Aun eres un dragón muy joven y muy ingenuo, la primera y única vez que esto fue realizado la humana en cuestión se convirtió en un espíritu de tierra… nada más que una yuna… no sé donde estén ahora ella y el guardián de bosque que decidió convertirla en espíritu, solo te digo lo que podría suceder basándome en lo que ya pasó una vez… puede que me equivoque, después de todo, los guardianes de bosque no son dragones.

Ambos novios se miraron a los ojos antes de beberse aquel líquido blancuzco, la hechicera por su parte, procedió a utilizar todos su conocimientos de magia y sus habilidades como sanadora para sacar a cada uno medio corazón e intercambiarlo, el más difícil, fue el de Chihiro, pues al ser un corazón humano, no estaba diseñado para ser compartido de esa manera.

Había pasado un poco de tiempo desde que la operación terminara cuando ambos despertaron, casi al mismo tiempo, la hechicera sonrió, aquella era una buena señal.

-¡Bien, muy bien! –Exclamó la hechicera al verlos incorporarse- ¿Saben que es lo que sigue ahora?

Chihiro negó con la cabeza sintiéndose ligeramente mareada mientras Kohaku se sostenía la frente entre los dedos, tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa, que no fuera aquella parte de su corazón que antes no había estado ahí.

-Preparar el cuerpo de Chihiro… ayudarlo en su transición para convertirse en un espíritu.

-Muy bien dragón, tienes buena memoria, sin embargo… ¿Cómo deben hacerlo? ¿Estás seguro de comprender el ritual?

La cara del espíritu del río se puso roja repentinamente mientras evitaba mirar a la joven que lo miraba desde la otra mesa, ahora completamente sentada y con los pies colgando para poder bajarse.

-¿Es necesario discutir los detalles aquí?

-Lo es –Concluyó la anciana con amabilidad y un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Bueno, yo… nosotros…

-¿Sucede algo malo Haku?

Ambas miradas se cruzaron, la joven no comprendía nada y el dragón no comprendía del todo, había entendido lo más rudimentario, pero no estaba seguro de hasta qué punto había comprendido, y tener que explicar a su esposa lo que tendrían que hacer lo apenaba.

-¡Dioses! Al menos eres un dragón inocente… Chihiro, ¿sabes cómo se procrea un humano?

Por toda respuesta, la chica sintió su piel erizarse y su rostro enrojecer por completo, por supuesto que sabía… solo que nunca lo había puesto en práctica.

-Bueno, esto tendrán que hacerlo solos, así que grábenselo… esto va más allá de la "procreación" después de todo, los espíritus no tenemos hijos de la misma forma que los humanos… pequeña, no te preocupes, tu marido se encargará de explicarte esa parte más adelante, ahora bien… el tratado dice que para llevar a cabo el ritual deben amarse físicamente el uno al otro, beber los jugos del placer y luego fundirse en un solo ser, ¿les queda claro?

El dragón negó con la cabeza, la humana pensó un poco antes de pedir a la hechicera que se acercara para susurrarle una pregunta al oído, como toda respuesta, una sonora carcajada salió de labios de aquella mujer de enorme cabeza, tan parecida y a la vez tan diferente de la dueña del Aburaya.

-Vaya vaya, eres una jovencita muy lista mi pequeña, dime, ¿Dónde has averiguado eso?

-En la escuela… nuestros maestros nos explican cosas… y algunos compañeros las ponen en práctica… a mi edad, es raro no haber escuchado al respecto… aunque… nunca de esa manera.

-Bien, muy bien, Kaonashi los guiará a su habitación, les recomiendo que se vistan, van a necesitar espacio y algo de intimidad, así que tendrán que pasar el resto de la noche en una habitación que está ubicada al otro lado de la granja.

Kaonashi no tardó en salir, ayudó a su amiga humana a ponerse su ropa con entusiasmo para luego conducirlos a la salida de la casa principal, ambos iban tomados de las manos, sonrojados y caminando en silencio, iban a medio camino cuando el dragón ya no pudo reprimir más su curiosidad.

-¿De verdad entendiste todo lo que debemos hacer?

-Si… básicamente… bueno… tenemos que hacernos el amor…

-No suena tan mal si lo planteas así.

-Sí, pero… Haku, ¿sabes lo que es el sexo oral?

-¿El qué?

La joven se sonrojó aun más mientras explicaba al dragón algunos términos como "juego previo", "excitación", "orgasmo" y otras cosas, para cuando llegaron a su destino, el dragón iba tan rojo, que cualquiera creería que se trataba de un espíritu de fuego en lugar de uno de agua.

...

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, lo admito, lo admito, el cierre de este cap me dio tantísima risa cuando lo escribí y aun más ahorita que lo estoy releyendo, jajajajajajajajjaa, pobrecillos, saber que tienes que hacer todo eso en tu primera vez debe ser impactante xD, pero ni hablar, esta vez no me culpen, la culpa la tiene otra escritora por darme la idea al convertir a Haku en humano... mediante un ritual similar xD... creo que si voy a tener que traducirlo, en fin, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, yo se, pareciera que con este concluyo pero no es así, aun nos faltan un par de cosillas por dejar en claro antes de cerrar esta historia, por otro lado, espero muy sinceramente poder publicar en Deviant un fanart que estoy por concluir de una de las escenas de esta historia, me falta el detallado, eso siempre toma más tiempo del que me gustaría, especialmente ahora que ya regresé a trabajar.

Y bueno, si ya llegaron hasta aqui, no dejen de mandarme un review, sean flores, amenazas, críticas, tomatazos, recomendaciones, ideas o saludos, todos son bien aceptados. Mil gracias a CarolNeko por haber dejado su comentario, puedes estar segura que haré esa traducción... bueno, siempre que la autora me lo permita, ya me decidí, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

SARABA


	11. 11) Sayonara

_**DESAPARECIDA**_

SAYONARA

"_-Volviendo con ustedes amados televidentes, tenemos a Kenji Kawamori en vivo desde el juicio Ogino en la Suprema Corte de Justicia, ¡adelante Kenji!_

_-Gracias Ryoko San. Estamos aquí en la Suprema Corte de Justicia, donde finalmente se dará un veredicto en contra de los secuestradores de la joven, Chihiro Ogino. Como muchos de ustedes saben, hace un mes se reportó a la policía el secuestro de la joven Ogino, tras una intensa búsqueda y el apoyo de los padres y una amiga de la joven, se detuvieron a tres secuestradores, Hizawa Kenta, secretario empresarial y líder de los presuntos secuestradores; Aikawa Ryoga, alias "la Rata", dueño de un taller mecánico en el pueblo de residencia de los Ogino, quien además ha sido reconocido por algunas televidentes, por lo cual está siendo enjuiciado también por violación a menores de edad, finalmente, el último acusado es un ex militar de nombre Tendo Fuji, mejor conocido como "Sapo". Estos tres delincuentes están ahora mismo dentro de la sala de justicia, luego de un largo mes presentando pruebas, estamos a pocos minutos de conocer el veredicto y la, tan esperada condena, vayamos al interior del recinto."_

Alguien apagó un pequeño televisor de bolsillo mientras observaba a los tres camarógrafos ubicados entre las gradas y cerca del estrado, los señores Ogino se encontraban en primera fila, Yuko aun tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras Akio la abrazaba con la cara seria y los ojos atentos, cerca del estrado había una caja con evidencias, entre las cuales, las que habían terminado de inculpar a los secuestradores eran una bolsa de arpillera con la ropa ensangrentada y rota de Chihiro y unas fotos donde se la mostraba amordazada y lastimada. La pesadilla estaba a punto de terminar.

El juez, un hombre de alrededor de 50 años, con el cabello entrecano y ojos sagaces tomó asiento y preguntó algo a su secretario en susurros, los tres acusados estaban esposados y siendo vigilados por la policía local, el ahora inspector Hibiki era el único de los testigos de la policía que seguía ahí, pendiente de lo que estaba pasando, después de todo, había sido él quien diera con la más contundente de las evidencias y había sido él quien atrapara al cerebro detrás del secuestro de Chihiro.

-Señor juez- Dijo uno de los miembros del jurado mientras bajaba de su lugar y se acercaba con un sobre cerrado.

-¿Están seguros?- Respondió el juez mientras tomaba el sobre con el veredicto.

-Sí señor, lo estamos.

-Bien, procedamos entonces… Hizawa Kenta, Aikawa Ryoga y Tendo Fuji, de pie. Luego de examinar los hechos, de haber escuchado sus versiones y la de las personas que los han demandado, después de revisar su caso minuciosamente, les leeré el veredicto final al cual ha llegado un jurado completamente ajeno a ustedes y a la familia Ogino.

El juez abrió el sobre y lentamente sacó una nota, los padres de la víctima sentían el corazón desbocado y a punto de salírseles, Saya Sugiwabara se encontraba al final de las bancas, estaba de permiso aquel día y se encontraba con sus padres, a los que les apretaba la mano con fuerza mientras rezaba por justicia, los tres acusados por su parte podían sentir el nerviosismo y un sudor frío recorrerles por la espalda.

-Por el delito de privación de la libertad se les ha encontrado Culpables… por el delito de homicidio culposo, Culpables… por el delito de chantaje y extorsión, Culpables… en base a esto, y respaldado por la autoridad que me han dado el estado y nuestro país, Japón, la sentencia por privación de la libertad es de 30 años en prisión, por el delito de homicidio culposo, los sentencio a 30 años en prisión y por los delitos de chantaje y extorsión la sentencia es de 20 años en prisión, lamentablemente, por los crímenes en que han incurrido no tendrán derecho a fianza y mucho menos a libertad por buena conducta, además deberán recibir atención psicológica. En el caso del señor Aikawa Ryoga, le recomiendo que haga las paces con el Dios en el que crea, probablemente a usted lo condenen a la pena máxima. ¡SE LEVANTA LA SESIÓN!

Hubo algunos aplausos, reclamos también por parte de Kenta, solo el inspector Hibiki notó a la joven Sugiwabara y a sus padres llorando y abrazando a los señores Ogino, no sabía si aquellas lágrimas eran de felicidad o de pena, se le había hecho justicia a su hija, eso era cierto, pero el costo había sido demasiado alto.

-¡Hibiki San! –Se acercó Ogino Yuko una vez salieron todos los que habían estado durante el juicio. –Mi marido y yo quisiéramos darle las gracias por acompañarnos hasta el final.

-No señora, no, me habría gustado acompañarlos hasta el final de alguna cosa mejor… en verdad, créame cuando le digo que todos los oficiales del departamento de policías lamentamos mucho su pérdida.

-Era inevitable, ¿sabe?, mi marido me dijo desde la primer llamada, que debíamos prepararnos… para perder… a nuestra pequeña.

Hibiki se apresuró a ofrecer un pañuelo a la desconsolada mujer para que pudiera secar sus lágrimas, solo entonces se acercaron a él tanto Akio Ogino como la mejor amiga de la muchacha muerta.

-Hibiki San –Tomo la palabra el señor Akio- Quisiéramos que nos acompañara por favor.

-¡Por supuesto! Sin embargo, quisiera saber a donde debo escoltarlos señor Ogino.

-No, no va a escoltarnos, solo quisiéramos que nos acompañara a rendir nuestros respetos a Chihiro, queremos darle la noticia de lo que ha pasado con estas malas personas.

-¡Cuenten conmigo!

Akio y Hibiki se estrecharon las manos antes de salir, subieron a los autos y salieron del edificio de justicia para dirigirse al bosque, Hibiki no estaba seguro de adonde se dirigirían, pero tenía sus sospechas, después de todo, él sabía de sobra que en aquel bosque no había cementerios.

Los autos se apagaron en un punto en el bosque, todos salieron de sus autos, Saya se apresuró a abrazar a Yuko para ayudarla a avanzar por el camino, mientras Akio lidereaba aquella excursión, Hibiki iba detrás de los padres de Saya, observando aquel paisaje que antes no había tenido tiempo de contemplar, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que las casas de piedra que habían estado amontonadas en la entrada del bosque, ahora se encontraban perfectamente alineadas, señalando un camino exacto, el cual terminaba en la estatua de piedra de aquel rostro sonriente, el guardián del túnel en el extraño muro rojo.

-¡Señor Ogino! ¿Qué está pasando?

-¿Sabe? Nosotros sepultamos los restos de nuestra hija en un panteón shinto hace unas semanas… no nos sentíamos bien con eso, no sentíamos que nuestras plegarias fueran a llegarle desde ese lugar, queremos ser sepultados ahí con ella, es cierto, pero… por alguna razón, creemos que si estamos aquí, ella podrá escucharnos, donde quiera que esté.

Hibiki observó entonces como los señores Sugiwabara conducían un ramo de flores a una pequeña casita de piedra, la última del camino, Saya se apresuró entonces a prender una vela al lado de esa misma casita y Yuko colocó entonces un incenciario especial con tres varas, como las que había en los panteones de Japón, los vio arrodillarse en aquel sitio lleno de tierra y piedras para orar, y justo cuando el señor Ogino también se agachaba, pudo sentir claramente un viento salir del túnel, como si este respirara, escuchó en el aire un murmullo triste, y las rodillas se le doblaron al notar, que aquel murmullo parecía la voz de una joven que había escuchado hace mucho tiempo en sus sueños olvidados.

-Hijita –Dijo Yuko en voz baja- Al fin se te ha hecho justicia, tu alma puede descansar en paz, recuerda siempre que te llevamos en el corazón, vendremos a visitarte tanto como nos sea posible.

-Chihiro, mi pequeña –Murmuro Akio- Nada me habría gustado más que verte crecer, aun cuando discutimos mucho, no sabes lo orgulloso que habría estado de que vivieras en el templo… no sabes lo orgulloso que he estado siempre de ser tu padre… que tu alma esté en paz pequeña, prometo dedicarle más tiempo a tu madre.

-Chihiro, yo –Susurró Saya detectando de pronto un aroma particular en el aire que le hizo soltar más lágrimas que no sabía que aun tenía guardadas- me esforzaré por las dos en la universidad, te lo prometo, viviré por las dos, viviré cada día por todo lo que no podrás vivir aquí, te visitaré cuando pueda amiga, ahora descansa en paz.

-Señorita Ogino –Pronunció Hibiki sin saber exactamente porque, la sensación de sentirse escuchado fue tal vez lo que lo impulsó a hacer aquella oración- le juro que haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para evitar que otras jóvenes sufran lo que usted ha debido sufrir, sus padres son un ejemplo a seguir, puede estar orgullosa de ellos, el saber que usted luchó hasta el final es una inspiración para mi, descanse en paz señorita, que en su nombre haré lo posible por limpiar nuestro país y proteger a los demás.

El viento de nuevo, esta vez no salía del túnel, iba de regreso a él, como si aquella construcción estuviera viva y respirara tranquila, sin embargo, el susurro del viento, ya no denotaba tristeza, solo paz.

Todos se levantaron, Hibiki se despidió antes de volver a su puesto en el departamento de policía, los Ogino estaban ya de camino hacia su vehículo, igual que los Sugiwabara, la única que quedaba aun ahí, era Saya, de pie, ya no frente a la casita con el nombre del río Kohaku al final del camino, sino entre el túnel y el guardián de piedra, observando con agudeza hacia la absoluta obscuridad de aquella entrada.

-Espérame Chihiro, te juro que me esforzaré mucho aquí en la Tierra, para contarte cosas grandiosas cuando te alcance en el Más Allá, espérame amiga, y algún día, tendremos experiencias fabulosas cuando volvamos a estar juntas.

Saya cerró los ojos al sentir la exhalación del viento sobre ella misma, era cálido, y había un susurro que por un segundo, le pareció entusiasmado, muy a pesar de no contener palabra alguna, Saya se fue del lugar cuando el viento terminó de salir, corriendo hacia sus padres mientras agitaba la mano tras ella en señal de despedida, estaba convencida de que algún día podría volver a ver a su amiga, no necesito nada más para serenar a su joven corazón, no necesito saber, que un espíritu de viento de ojos avellana y cabellos castaños la había escuchado desde el otro lado del túnel y se había despedido de ella también, segura de que al fin, sus seres queridos encontrarían paz y fuerza para continuar.

...

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

Lo sé, lo sé, me estoy adelantando a mi fecha usual de entrega, pero esta vez voy a necesitar todo el fin de semana para mis quehaceres... en todo caso, debo admitir que este ha sido el capítulo más pesado de los que he escrito en esta historia, especialmente el final del juicio, no soy muy fanática de este tipo de cosas, pero debía darle una conclusión a la parte del mundo humano en esta historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado y de una vez aviso que la próxima semana finalizo esta historia, ya sabemos que pasó con los padres y la amiga de Chihiro, ahora nos falta saber que pasó del otro lado con Chihiro, ¿como vive? ¿donde? ¿a que se dedica? ¿en que se convirtió?, ya saben, todos esos detallitos que es necesario cerrar, además, aun nos falta la explicación de los bebés en el más allá, jejejejeje, como sea, no dejen de mandar reviews a esta humilde escritora, estoy abierta a todo tipo de críticas, todo tipo de comentarios y todo tipo de reviews, y por supuesto, muchisísimas gracias a katiitha por su comentario, espero que este te haya gustado y la próxima semana estará listo el siguiente, lo prometo.

SARABA


	12. 12) REINICIO

_**DESAPARECIDA**_

REINICIO

El fondo del mar era, tal vez, el lugar más pacífico del mundo espiritual.

Había una enorme cúpula hecha de magia de viento y agua rodeando aquel palacio marino, construido con coral y madre perla, la luz del sol no alcanzaba a llegar completamente, por lo que por aquí y por allá había farolas de fuegos fatuos iluminando los corredores, los jardines, los templos y las casas antiguas que formaban parte de los dominios del Rey Dragón del Mar.

La casa más alejada era la única que conectaba directamente con una cueva submarina, la cual había sido adecuada con escaleras y luces para conducir a la superficie, había sido requerida la magia de las gemelas hechiceras y del Hechicero principal de la corte para conectar aquellas escaleras y aquella casa, al pueblo que era regido por la casa de baños Aburaya, la autorización del Rey había sido concedida, sin embargo, bajo la orden de permitirle al Rey y a su corte utilizar aquel conducto cuando lo consideraran necesario, después de todo, sin la ayuda de aquella cueva, el camino hasta aquella zona en específico era de días enteros.

Nigihiayami Kohakunushi, Hechicero principal y consejero del Rey, aquel día en particular se encontraba profundamente dormido, los pocos rayos del sol que bajaban por su ventana le recordaban que era hora de salir de la cama, pero aquella sensación cálida y agradable entre sus brazos no se lo permitían. Bostezó apenas un poco mientras su sentido de la obligación lo forzaba a abrir los ojos, los cuales no tardaron en enfocar a una joven de piel pálida, de cabellos largos y castaños desordenados sobre la almohada, la cual dormía aun entre sus brazos. El dragón sonrió mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a acariciar aquellos cabellos castaños, acomodándolos despacio, peinándolos con paciencia antes de depositar un beso en la frente de la dueña de aquella castaña cabellera.

-Buenos días Chihiro –Murmuró el dragón al oído de su amante.

-Haku… buenos días –La yuna de viento bostezó perezosamente mientras se estiraba un poco entre las sábanas, abriendo los ojos con pesadez, quería seguir durmiendo, pero había algo que la obligaba a despertar.

-Hay que levantarnos, ya es tarde.

-Lo sé… solo estoy cansada todavía.

El dragón rió divertido por un momento, recordando lo poco que habían dormido la noche anterior, enredados en un juego que parecía no tener fin… ¿aquel apetito era parte de ella desde un principio o era reflejo del suyo?

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Haku?

-Solo me preguntaba… lo de anoche… lo de todas estas noches… ¿sería igual si fuéramos humanos?

-No lo sé… sería similar aunque nuestros cuerpos tendrían un mayor desgaste, supongo.

-¿Imaginabas cosas así cuando eras humana?

-Imaginé cosas así antes de dejar de serlo.

Ambos sonrieron, al compartir sus corazones, tanto sus cuerpos como sus almas se habían sincronizado, al grado de sentir algunas de las cosas que el otro sentía, pero sin tener acceso a los recuerdos del otro.

-Hoy debes ir a la corte ¿cierto? ¿Puedo ir al túnel un rato?

-No me agrada que vagues por ahí.

-Lo sé, lo percibo… pero no tengo nada más que hacer en este mundo… además, Saya y mis padres me visitaron ayer.

-Lo sé, lo percibí… ve entonces, no sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado en el mundo humano… cuando vuelvas, tal vez tenga algo para ti.

-¿Algo para mí?

El dragón sonrió con cierto misterio escondido, había algo que no le decía, estaba segura, tenía esa sensación de ocultar algo… sin embargo, no ahondó más en eso, simplemente dio un beso en los labios a su dragón, uno que le hizo recordar la noche anterior, para luego brincar de la cama y salir corriendo, sabiendo con certeza que lo había dejado excitado y ligeramente molesto.

La vida en el mar era pacífica y tranquila, los súbditos del Rey Dragón del Mar eran corteses, vagaban un poco por aquí y por allá, especialmente en las tardes, y se metían a ciertos templos durante las noches de luna llena para contemplar la flora marina en todo su esplendor, Chihiro vivía maravillada constantemente al notar los cardúmenes nadando por encima de la barrera, observando a las ballenas en su migración, disfrutando del brillo de las medusas que pasaban cerca en la oscuridad del fondo marino. También se había convertido en un ama de casa ejemplar, como humana había trabajado de pequeña en la casa de baños Aburaya, había trabajado haciendo la limpieza junto con otras yunas, y lo que en aquel entonces le faltaba en fortaleza y rapidez, lo había compensado con valentía y perseverancia, aprendiendo rápidamente todo lo que se le enseñaba… ahora, con su cuerpo fortalecido por el corazón del dragón, era tan fuerte y tan rápida como las yunas de la casa de baños, por lo que mantener una casa pequeña en perfecto orden era algo realmente rápido… no sabía que más hacer con su tiempo mientras el dragón trabajaba, en los pocos meses que había vivido en aquel lugar, había recorrido cada jardín, cada rincón, cada calle y avenida de la Fortaleza Marina, también había conocido al Rey Dragón del Mar, un espíritu en verdad temible y fiero incluso en su forma humana… aun así, la duda continuaba, ¿qué hacer con el resto de su tiempo?

-Haku –Soltó Chihiro mientras ambos tomaban el desayuno en la mesita de su casa.

-¿Sucede algo? –Respondió el otro interrumpiéndose.

-¿Crees que podríamos tener un hijo algún día?

El dragón bebió un sorbo de té, concluyendo así con su desayuno, para luego observar a su esposa, concentrándose en sentir con la mitad del corazón que antes estuviera en aquel cuerpo femenino, captando entonces lo que venía detrás de aquella pregunta.

-Creo que… algún día… pero no por ahora.

-Un niño me mantendría ocupada.

-Lo sé pequeña, pero… no debemos traer un niño solo por capricho, ¿recuerdas lo que te expliqué el día siguiente a convertirte en un espíritu?

Chihiro recordó las palabras, toda la explicación, no era algo que pudiera olvidarse con tanta facilidad para alguien que había crecido en el mundo humano.

"_Los espíritus vivimos siglos enteros, a diferencia de los humanos, cuya existencia es corta y deben reproducirse para que su especie se mantenga, nosotros no necesitamos reproducirnos. Hay pocos niños entre los espíritus, porque nosotros nacemos de alguna necesidad, los guardianes nacemos al nacer un río, un bosque, un volcán, nuestra existencia está ligada a ellos, nuestro deber es proteger las vidas que dependerán de aquellos lugares, bendecirlos, defenderlos de demonios en ocasiones. Algunos espíritus nacen de la necesidad de ayuda, cuando otro espíritu de gran poderío requiere hacer muchas cosas a la vez, crea nuevos espíritus que lo ayuden, las yunas del Aburaya por ejemplo, ellas nacieron para ayudar a alguna deidad, sin embargo, al morir esas deidades o revelarse las yunas contra sus creadores, terminan siendo esclavizadas por hechiceras o por otros espíritus, tengo entendido que Lin estaba ligada a un Dios de un bosque que desapareció hace mucho tiempo en tu mundo. _

"_¿Qué hay de Boh? Él no es un guardián, no nació de un Dios, tampoco nació para servir a Yubaba._

"_Chihiro, tú siempre tan observadora… Boh nació de una necesidad también… la necesidad de amor en el corazón de Yubaba… ella es egoísta, despótica, avara, su búsqueda de poder y su odio contra su propia hermana obligaron a su corazón a crear a Boh… para que su alma pudiera equilibrarse y ella no se terminara convirtiendo en un demonio… Boh nació para mantener en equilibrio el espíritu de Yubaba, para que ella pudiera amar a alguien incondicionalmente._

"_Algún día en el futuro, nosotros podríamos formar un niño… pero para formarlo debe haber una razón especial, un propósito firme que lo sostenga, después de todo, los espíritus sin un propósito terminan desapareciendo de este mundo, para alimentarlo y mantenerlo en pie."_

-Necesito hacer algo más que llevar la casa y contemplar el mar… necesito un propósito.

Ella suspiró, él se levantó para acercarse a confortarla, abrazándola desde la espalda y permitiéndole recargar la cabeza en el hueco entre cuello y hombro, suspirando también al sentir la decepción que se formaba en el corazón de su compañera.

-Ten paciencia, por el momento tu propósito es ser mi centro, te buscaré algo que hacer, lo prometo Chihiro, solo ten paciencia por favor.

-La tendré –Ella volteó para besarlo de nuevo, el propósito de su dragón había venido mutando con el tiempo, había sido un guardián, había sido un aprendiz, ahora era un hechicero, ella había dejado de ser humana para ser el impulso que mantuviera con vida al dragón… no era suficiente.

-Debo irme ahora, explora todo lo que quieras, visita a Lin a Kamaji y a Boh si lo deseas, te haré saber cuando esté por volver a casa.

-Por supuesto, estaré aquí antes de que regreses.

-Hoy puedes tardar un poco más, eres libre.

Otro beso y ella sintió el deseo de él de adelantarla en el regreso a casa y una emoción reprimida, derivada de aquello que le estaba ocultando.

…

Nada… hoy no había tenido visitas en el otro lado, el pequeño lugar de las ofrendas de Kohaku estaba vacío, la entrada al túnel también lo estaba, ella lo sabía, las yunas del viento como ella podían escuchar cualquier sonido que el viento les llevara, por tenue que este fuera… yunas de viento… era extraño, incluso Zeniba había esperado que se convirtiera en una yuna de agua, aunque, debía admitir que esta forma le parecía más útil, los vientos fuertes podían hacerla flotar en el aire, haciéndola planear un poco sobre el suelo, nunca demasiado alto para que no se lastimara… también podía entender los susurros del viento, ahora escuchaba claramente cuando alguien se acercaba al túnel y lo que decían al otro lado de este, escuchaba el gorjeo de las nubes de lluvia cuando se acercaban a su destino, la furia de las tormentas era extraña, llena de vida y a veces hasta grosera, comprendía también el lenguaje de los árboles cuando estos discutían con el viento al pasar este entre sus hojas, en ocasiones, aquellos murmullos eran divertidos, los árboles solían ser muy ocurrentes… era un mundo nuevo completamente… también notó que como yuna, ya no tenía su periodo, tal y como Haku le había dicho, no había manera de que se reprodujeran como los humanos, ella podía sentirlo en su interior, los espíritus no eran tan fértiles.

-¡SEN! ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ DE NUEVO? –Gritó una voz desde la estatua de la rana, la yuna volteó solo para encontrarse con un gigante de cabellos castaños y ropa tradicional japonesa muy sencilla, ropa de entrenamiento.

-¡BOH! –Ella sonrió mientras se apresuraba a colgarse de una ligera ráfaga para poder acelerar sus pasos, hasta llegar donde su amigo en menos de un segundo- ¿Entrenando de nuevo?

-Por supuesto… ¿espiando otra vez?

-Ya me conoces.

-¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto si tomaste la decisión adecuada.

-Estoy segura Boh, la tomé… aquí al menos Haku tiene algo que hacer, allá en mi mundo, tal vez ninguno tendría un propósito… ¿tu maestro donde está?

-Allá arriba, ya conoces a los shinigamis… le encomendaron reclamar un alma y tuvo que partir, es una lástima, hoy estábamos repasando el uso de las cimitarras dobles, ¿te gustaría mirar?

-Jajajajajajajaa, sería divertido Boh, hoy no está Haku para dejarte desarmado.

El gigante se sonrojó un momento mientras se tomaba la cabeza distraídamente.

-¡Oh vamos! Yo aun estoy aprendiendo, en cambio, Kohaku Sama tiene un montón de experiencia.

-Tengo una duda Boh, ¿los shinigamis son los únicos que pueden entrenar guerreros?

-No, pero son los mejores guerreros… después vienen los dragones por supuesto, lo llevan en su sangre, es parte de su instinto, un dragón es un espíritu feroz, un dragón experimentado, uno que haya tenido que luchar contra demonios para defender su río es casi tan mortífero como un shinigami… Kohaku Sama tuvo que luchar cuando aún era joven, por lo que sé –Dijo el gigante con un brillo de emoción y respeto en sus ojos- Kohaku Sama nació unos 100 años antes del Gran Repliegue, así que tuvo que defender algunos poblados cercanos a su río por bastante tiempo, ¡ya sabes lo que se cuenta del Gran Repliegue y la oleada de demonios!

-En realidad no lo sé… en el mundo humano no hay historias que hablen del momento en el que los espíritus crearon este otro mundo y se internaron en él.

-¿En verdad?

-En verdad… actualmente los humanos creen que los espíritus son solo leyendas, muy pocos creen aun en los espíritus o en que hayan coexistido con ellos.

-¡Humanos! –Dijo el gigante en un suspiro de desesperación contenida.

-¡OYE! –Respondió la yuna simulando enfado mientras caminaba con su amigo hasta los jardines del Aburaya.

-Tú ya no eres humana, no se vale que reniegues cada vez que me exasperan –Dijo juguetonamente el gigante mientras empujaba la frente de su amiga con el dedo.

-¿Todos duermen ahí dentro?

-Todos, ya conoces la rutina de los baños, "dormir de día, servir de noche", por suerte mi madre no puso un burdel.

-Eso tal vez le habría dado más dinero si lo piensas.

-También le habría traído más problemas, especialmente conmigo por aquí, jejeje.

-¡BOH! –Respondió Chihiro entre alarmada y sonrojada, esa solía ser la broma favorita de su amigo, siempre la dejaba fuera de lugar.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¿Cómo puedes caer siempre en la misma broma?

-¿Cómo puedes verte tan inocente y hacer esos comentarios?

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Es parte de mi encanto, mi madre necesitaba un hijo adorablemente inocente, por eso estoy aquí.

-Sí, sí, un niño con propósito… eso es algo que si extraño de mi mundo… tener hijos solo por el placer de tenerlos.

-¿En serio es muy placentero? He leído cosas distintas, ¿sabes?

-¿Eh?

Boh le hizo algunas señas a Chihiro, la cual lo siguió dentro de los baños y luego escaleras arriba, pasaron el despacho de Yubaba y finalmente entraron en la habitación circular donde estaban todas las cosas del muchacho, él sacó de detrás de su espalda el par de cimitarras con las que había estado entrenando para guardarlas, ofreció un cojín enorme a Chihiro junto a la mesa, y una vez consiguió que lo aceptara, le sirvió un poco de té de jazmín, justo entonces vio a su amigo accionar una puerta oculta detrás de su escritorio y lo vio desaparecer por ahí para luego volver con un par de enormes libros polvorientos.

-¿Boh, qué ha sido todo eso?

-La entrada a la biblioteca, mamá no quiere que entre ahí con frecuencia, tiene todos sus libros sobre magia y encantamientos, dice que podría corromperme… pero –Dijo el gigante acercándose al oído de Chihiro mientras bajaba el volumen de su voz y depositaba suavemente los libros en la mesa- No soy un hijo muy obediente, ¿verdad?

Ambos rieron tapándose la boca para no hacer demasiado ruido, y solo entonces, Chihiro jaló uno de aquellos libros, estaba escrito en japonés antiguo, no alcanzaba a comprender todos los caracteres, por lo que volteó a ver a Boh con cara de confusión, este rió un poco más antes de quitárselo de las manos y buscar una hoja en específico.

-No puedo creer que no logres leer esto, no es tan difícil.

-Lo lamento, mi educación no dio para tanto.

-Bien, bien, no hay problema, ahora, veamos… si, aquí lo dice, "las mujeres humanas suelen cargar a sus crías por algunas lunas en sus vientres y…"

-¿CRÍAS?, no son crías, son bebés.

-Bueno, es lo que dice aquí… veamos "en algunos raros casos pueden llegar a cargar entre dos y tres crías, en cuyos casos fortuitos, la madre podría perecer al salir estos de sus entrañas"… no es algo que se vería aquí y definitivamente no suena placentero.

-Ahí se está refiriendo a los gemelos y a los triates… actualmente ha habido algunas mujeres que han tenido hasta 6 bebés al mismo tiempo, y no me refería a que esa parte fuera la placentera.

-¿SEIS? ¿QUÉ SUCEDE CON LA MADRE DE TANTOS?

-Las llevan al médico constantemente y luego les hacen una operación para sacar a los pequeños sin que nadie sufra mayores daños, cuestión de ciencia.

-Vaya… ¿no sería mejor usar magia?

-La magia no es algo reconocido en mi mundo… son solo trucos baratos… la magia es algo de ustedes, nosotros no podemos hacerla.

-ELLOS no pueden hacerla, tú tal vez podrías, ahora eres un espíritu.

-¿Yo? Jajajajajajajajajajajaja, no Boh, no creo que yo pueda, ¿tú puedes hacer magia?

-Pues… no… pero tengo la capacidad, solo tengo que estudiarla y podría hacer hasta invocaciones de demonios.

-Dejémoslo así, ¿te parece?

-Bien, bien, de acuerdo… ¿te gustaría ver algo más de mis libros?

-Si me haces el favor de leerlos, por supuesto, siempre estoy lista para corregir las equivocaciones en tus libros.

-¡Que mala eres! Yo aquí compartiéndote un poquito de mi sabiduría y tú burlándote de mí.

-Esos libros son muy viejos… además yo ya viví allá… aunque es interesante saber cómo nos perciben ustedes.

Ambos rieron y siguieron leyendo todavía un rato más, cuando la noche estuvo por caer, Chihiro volvió a casa, podía escuchar la voz de Kohaku en su cabeza, anunciándole que estaba por volver a casa, podía sentir una especie de emoción creciendo que no le pertenecía a ella, su dragón se traía algo entre manos, y esta vez, la sensación era tan fuerte, que moría de curiosidad.

…

-¡Estoy en casa!

-Bienvenida Chihiro

Apenas se había quitado sus sandalias cuando el dragón ya le había apresado por la cintura, aquella noche tampoco dormirían temprano por lo visto, ella sonrió y se dejó llevar mientras sentía al dragón dándole besitos por todo el cuello lleno de emoción, solo entonces, la soltó casi por completo, capturando una de sus manos para guiarla.

-¿Qué es lo que me has estado ocultando Kohaku?

-Ya lo verás, ya lo verás, es una sorpresa, pero, creo que podría gustarte.

-¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es ignorar toda esa emoción tuya cuando me tienes una sorpresa?

-De momento no tengo idea, ya te tocará a ti prepararme sorpresas, veremos que tan buena eres para ocultarme tu propia emoción.

Ambos sonrieron sin dejar de caminar juntos por la casa hasta llegar a la recámara, ahí al lado del futón había un baúl de madera reluciente y aromática, el dragón le dio una indicación a su esposa para que se acercara, y esta, dudando todavía un poco, se acercó lentamente hasta arrodillarse frente a aquel baúl, aun no lo había abierto, pero estaba segura de que ella cabría ahí fácilmente si se hacía bolita y todavía quedaría algo de espacio arriba.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Una sorpresa para ti, esto te dará algo que hacer cuando yo no estoy.

-¿Un propósito?

-Algo similar.

Podía sentir sus dedos hormigueando mientras los pasaba por encima de aquella tapa sencilla y redondeada, con cuidado, abrió lentamente aquel baúl, dentro había muchas cosas, libros, hojas de papel, pinceles, tintas, bolsitas de colores que desprendían aromas agradables, una palita y un rastrillo pequeños y atados juntos, unos guantes un poco gruesos y un delantal, Chihiro tomó uno de los libros entre sus manos mientras sentía la mirada atenta de su marido, al abrirlo se encontró con una escritura similar a la que era capaz de leer además de imágenes de espíritus que no había visto aun; cerró el libro y tomó el siguiente, este parecía una especie de manual, gordo y pesado, que explicaba como leer la escritura japonesa más antigua, a continuación tomó otro libro diferente, un tomó de magia sencilla para las plantas, había un hechizo para capturar rayos de sol, el siguiente hablaba sobre jardines y hortalizas, había también un recetario, un tomo que hablaba enteramente sobre espíritus de aire desde la jerarquía más alta hasta la más diminuta, otro más sobre origami lleno de dibujos hechos con tintas de colores, la joven tomó entonces uno de los saquitos entre sus manos y lo abrió, revelando semillas en su interior.

-Esas son colmillos de dragón, una flor que se extinguió hace mucho tiempo en el mundo de los humanos.

-¿Qué es todo esto Kohaku?

-Tu sorpresa, sé cuánto te gusta mantener la casa en orden, puedo percibirte contenta ante el esfuerzo de hacer las cosas, también siento cuanto te desespera no tener nada más que hacer, y sé cuanto placer te provocan las cosas vivas y las cosas manuales.

-Pensé que te concentrabas mucho en tu trabajo.

-Lo hago… pero nunca había compartido mi corazón con nadie más… y tus sentimientos no son algo que pueda ignorar tan fácilmente… pensé que te gustaría todo esto, puedes seguir estudiándonos como hacías en tu mundo, puedes seguir aprendiendo sobre escritura, así podré conseguirte otros libros diferentes, los que tú desees, puedes sembrar un jardín completo alrededor de nuestra casa a tu entero gusto… Chihiro, tus mejores cualidades siempre han sido tu tenacidad y tu facilidad para aprender, aquí hay una infinidad de cosas para aprender, puedes aprender tanto como quieras, puedes incluso escribir lo que recuerdas de ser humano, sería algo que se apreciaría mucho en este mundo… puedes hacer lo que tú desees.

-Así que mi propósito por el momento es ¿aprender?

-¿Te gustaría otro propósito?

-No, creo que este propósito está bien… en cuanto a la idea de un libro sobre humanos…

-¿Qué con eso? –Dijo el dragón observándola seductoramente mientras retenía una pequeña risita.

-Tal vez escriba uno, los libros que tienen sobre nosotros están completamente equivocados.

-¿Boh te mostró su colección?

-Boh discutió conmigo sobre su colección.

-Jajajajajajajajaja, entonces esos libros cumplieron con su cometido.

-Nigihiayami Kohakunushi, ¿tú se los diste?

-¡Por supuesto! Él quería aprender más sobre los humanos después de conocerte y yo esperaba que volvieras un día y les echaras una ojeada, pensé que sería divertida tu reacción.

-Dragón tramposo, ven acá para que te dé una lección.

-¿Una yuna de aire dándole una lección a un dragón de río? Jajajajajaja, esto tengo que verlo.

Y ambos rieron mientras la yuna que alguna vez había sido humana, derribaba al dragón para hacerle cosquillas y comenzar el mismo juego de cada noche desde que se hubiera vuelto un espíritu.

F I N

...

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Aunque muero de la risa cada vez que leo los últimos tres párrafos de este capítulo, debo admitir que me pone un poco triste la palabra FIN, porque no tengo nada más que decir, nada más que contar de esta historia, mi imaginación luego de esto se quedó muy corta y se ha negado rotundamente a dar cualquier mínimo vistazo a la vida de este par de espíritus, en todo caso, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado esta especie de Epílogo, después de todo, es solo un vistazo a la nueva existencia de Chihiro... al menos dentro de esta historia.

Agradezco mucho a las personas que me escribieron, y pues, respondiendo al último review que me mandaron, tal y como había dicho desde un principio, este fanfic no contiene lemmon ni lime, no me pareció prudente ya que no era el tipo de historia que quería contar... para esto tengo La Felicidad del Dragón xD... sea como sea, mil gracias a todas las personas que hayan llegado hasta aqui, espero ya la próxima semana subir a DA el fanart que realicé sobre este fanfic... y poder hacer algunos más, regresar al trabajo me ha dejado corta de tiempo para hacer algunas cosas, jejejeje, aun así, se que tarde o temprano continuaré con las letras o los dibujos, ya se verá, también espero tener tiempo próximamente para hacer un par de traducciones, hay algunas historias estupendas en la sección inglesa que merecen ser pasadas a otros idiomas para deleitar a más lectores con ellas.

Mi verdadero nombre es Tanya Lissete Waring Suárez, tengo 29 años, soy maestra de inglés en preescolar este año y termino de publicar esta historia en el 15 de Septiembre del 2013 a las 10:12 de la noche, a todos los lectores, mil gracias nuevamente por llegar hasta aqui, mil más a aquellos que se animen a enviar un último review a esta humilde aspirante a escritora y espero que nos volvamos a leer en otra ocasión.

SARABA


End file.
